Not Without You
by TC Stark
Summary: TFP. Sequel to "The Other Side". With life being near perfect how will some couples deal without the threat of conflict? Were they only together for the fear of dying alone or is their love strong enough to survive civilian life? Two couples see their relationships shifting in the new world and everything they stand for will come into question. Graphic sexual material. Prowl/Jazz
1. Chapter 1

TC Stark: Hello! New story! I know, I don't take any time off, eh? I just can't help myself! First and foremost, I really suggest you reading "Mad World" and "The Other Side" before this. Though it will center on Prowl/Jazz, you need to know the continuum and they OCs. This idea was inspired by Emajade32439's "United", as it's fantastic. There will be graphic sexual material and it's mostly going to center on angst and relationships. So, no kidnappings in this story lol I really hope you guys like this, as it's something different than I've done before, as it will focus on the dynamics of nontraditional relationships. Just stay tuned!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC I will introduce down the line.

Chapter One

"It is my honor that on this day I appoint Prowl and Jazz members of Cybertron's new senate."

Elita One's sovereign voice congratulated two of Cybertron's most decorated soldiers, as a room of applause followed. It was a wonderful day indeed. All of Team Prime was on their home planet, celebrating the induction of Prowl and Jazz into the new senate. It was a decision that had been mulled over for quite some time and both mechs humbly accepted the responsibilities bestowed upon them.

Joining Elita One in the front, Optimus Prime added, "Prowl and Jazz, you two are some of my most trusted and honorable soldiers. While I regret that you were not able to join us on Earth sooner, I am glad that we met again this way. And I am confident that you two will do well in helping those you work with in governing our planet and making positive progress."

Prowl made a vow to honor Optimus, as Jazz gave his leader a thumbs up. Elita One looked lovingly up at the Prime, as he surprisingly looped his arm around the pink femme's waist and brought her in to kiss her pink lips. It was the first time the couple had publically displayed their affection and everyone clapped that the Autobot leader finally pushed aside that ancient rule to be with his true love once again.

"By the Allspark." Ratchet lightly gasped, though; he smiled in joy. It was a rare occurrence and warranted Wheeljack coming up and slapping him on the back.

"It's about time, huh?"

It was a lovely celebration and a lovely welcoming party for the new black and white mechs. They had served Optimus well during the war on Cybertron. Things had been chaotic during the Great Exodus and Autobots had been scattered everywhere. The Prime was glad with who had received his message and joined him on Earth, but it would have been very beneficial to have Jazz and Prowl work alongside him on the blue planet.

Being promoted to senators was a huge honor and Prowl was prepared to make the dedication. Before and during the war the Praxian had been a member of law enforcement and he planned on taking that kind of mindset with him. It would be a stark contrast to his friend's free thinking and easy going attitude. From what he could tell their new senate was diverse and had their people's best interest at spark, which was already a step up from the old senate.

As the other bots took part of the festivities, Prowl took fluid strides over to Road Rage; who was sipping her cube of high-grade Energon. Apparently during Wheeljack's downtime he had taken an interest in distillery. The new and stronger Energon – compared to human's whiskey – was distributed during the party – pink ribbons floating within the blue.

The black armored femme smirked over to the police officer, while holding her drink up, "Prowl, you look tense – a cube of high-grade would certainly take care of that. We are celebrating after all."

"I am fine thank you," Prowl nodded curtly, while stating, "If I seemed at all rude to you I do apologize. We will be working together and I do not want you to feel I am adverse to you because of your previous affiliation."

A satisfied smirk slowly crawled onto Road Rage's lips, as she stuck her hand out to shake his, "No harm done," Her voice was laced with seduction, as she purred, "I can already predict how _enjoyable _our partnership will be."

With a wink, the femme slithered away and no one could miss the sway of her hips. Prowl felt struck, clearing his vocal chords as he composed himself. Road Rage was using her deviousness to make him uncomfortable, as almost a form of initiation into working with her. Everyone had felt it at least once – not even Optimus was exempt from the femme's tactics.

Having watched the whole display, Elita One sighed, "Road Rage, must you? Prowl is a most stoic mech – you have made him uncomfortable."

"That is the point, my dear Elita One. I mean no harm, only to get back for our first encounter." She chuckled.

"You vixen. You do know everyone who is not aware of your marriage to Bumblebee will comment on your previous marriage to Starscream? Will you look to make every one of them uncomfortable as a means of payback?"

Road Rage shrugged, "Not payback. I am not spiteful nor do I hold grudges. It is more fun than simply requesting for them to stop." She ruefully smirked.

Road Rage no longer became mad at those who associated her with Starscream. She accepted that because they were once married that there would always be that connection. She took it in stride and smirked as the victor, since she was remarried to a mech she loved. It was simply an excuse to make others uncomfortable and she dared say it was pretty good fun. If others wanted to define her as just a divorcee, then she would take pleasure in seeing them squirm from her words.

"Poor Prowl then," Elita One laughed, "It is a good thing you have chosen Earth as a home and he has decided to make Cybertron his permanent residence. It is only through his friendship with Jazz that he even understands most humor. And I'd say your husband could have some influence as well since it seems him and Jazz are close."

"Just friends?" Road Rage quirked an optic ridge up, her red optics motioning over to the two white and black mechs.

Catching onto what her friend was insinuating, Elita One spoke in a hushed tone, "Let us not gossip."

"Now what is the fun in that?"

The two femmes laughed, as the regal one sincerely spoke, "Would it be terribly sappy of me to say that I love you?"

Road Rage smiled, while coyly replying, "I would say so. But, I love you as well."

Bumblebee watched his wife and the female commander talk. They were so proper in speech and gesture that he couldn't tear his optics away. It was a beautiful sight. Though, ruined by Knock Out coming up to him and nudging his side, "Hm, Road Rage and Elita One seem to be very close. Have you ever considered-"

"Knock Out!" Bumblebee scolded before the doctor had a chance to finish his suggestion.

Rolling his optics, Knock Out poked the warrior's chest, "Keep an open processor."

"What are you two talkin' 'bout?" Jazz asked, as he came up behind the two.

"Knock Out's being a pervert." Bumblebee groaned.

Throwing his hands up, the doctor defended, "I was simply creating an image for Bumblebee of his wife and the beautiful Elita One in berth together, with him joining. Now, is that so horrible?"

Before Bumblebee could answer, Jazz thought aloud, "I mean, if I were you I'd have no objections and they seem pretty close. Bee, get in that!"

Pink flooded the black and yellow bot's cheekplates, as he spluttered, "Guys! Come on, it's hard enough to keep up with Road Rage's sexuality; Elita One's as well? And she's with Optimus!"

"Foursome?" Knock Out shrugged.

"I'm not having this conversation!" Bumblebee shouted, before running away in embarrassment and causing the other two to grin at each other.

Besides the intense teasing, the celebration was going extremely well. The rest of the team would only be spending one more day on Cybertron, before returning to Earth. Even though it was great being upon their home planet, they all missed their human friends and somehow they felt more at ease on the blue planet.

Jazz and Prowl had spent the past month in the Autobot base. Optimus made it mandatory that any bot that visited Earth or was part of the government should be familiar with Earth's customs. If the two planets were to have a relationship then he wanted them to not be ignorant – besides, the constructicons needed about a month to make preparations for the senators' rooms.

As everyone seemed to break off in small groups, Arcee went to refill her cube. It had been a while since she enjoyed high-grade and this variation was really making her feel nice. Looking at Jazz and Prowl, she smiled as everyone seemed to be in awe of them. She knew that they fought directly under Optimus on Cybertron and everyone seemed to respect them. At the time, though an Autobot; she worked with Tailgate and even though Cliffjumper and Bumblebee had rescued her, she hadn't joined Team Prime for a while afterwards. Seeing more survivors of the war made her miss her fallen comrades even more.

"Hey." Wheeljack greeted, as he came up behind the blue femme.

"Hey," Arcee smiled, "Fun party, huh?"

Chuckling, the Wrecker nodded while motioning the Ratchet and Optimus, "It feels good to see everyone having some fun. Even after Megatron was killed I felt like people weren't really relaxing."

The femme shrugged, while pointing out, "Well, we were just trying to get everything situated and with what happened to Rosie…well, I'm happy that everything worked out."

"Me too."

An awkward silence passed between the two. Arcee hadn't any idea why and how it had become so uneasy to be around each other. Wheeljack was supposed to be just fun and when she had ended it with him he understood. Their relationship was purely fun and physical, so why did it feel like something more?

"Still seeing Screamer?" Wheeljack finally asked.

That was why. Starscream had continued courting Arcee. It was a strange relationship to an outsider. Even though the former Air Commander was still in charge of Energon seeking and had been officially released from being a prisoner, his reputation still preceded him. No one could really understand why the blue femme was dating the very mech responsible for her best friend's death.

But, she didn't need anyone to understand as long as the relationship made sense to the two who were involved. And despite what others may think, Starscream did right by her. It was so strange how intimate and strong their companionship was. Both took comfort in the other and learned to love themselves through each other. They were just two lost souls trying to save themselves and though it was not the easiest emotionally or mentally, Arcee was happy as he had showed her a side of himself no one was aware of. It was raw and real.

Arcee was never one to be ashamed of who she was and what she did – she needed that kind of strength being a female soldier. So, looking up at Wheeljack she responded, "I am. You seeing anyone?"

The Wrecker chuckled at how calmly Arcee was handling the awkward conversation. Smirking, he commented, "Ain't no one who can keep up with me."

With a rueful smirk, Arcee countered, "That's why they call you guys Wreckers."

Wheeljack chuckled, while clinking his cube with the femme's, "Yea, can't argue with that. Just make sure he treats you, alright? Screamer has some misplaced morality, but he ain't _that _bad."

Mildly shocked, Arcee's face fell into a grateful smile and she knew that her small fears were all in her processor. The party ebbed into the night, as bots started making their way out. For those who didn't live on Cybertron provisions were made so they were comfortable during their stay and Road Rage certainly didn't miss that Prowl and Jazz were heading towards the same direction.

* * *

Though it was nighttime, Starscream was busy with paperwork. Much had changed during the months since his arrival on Cybertron. The prison was converted into an apartment complex and all the rooms had been renovated to make it seem homier. They didn't want those living there to feel as if they were in a correctional facility.

They had also moved Starscream into a much bigger apartment, with multiple rooms and furniture. His responsibilities since he was released from prison were vast, as he had come to be the head of the Energon seeking operation. And despite his sour feelings towards Elita One, they had actually been working together and while not being made an official member of the senate he was appointed an advisor and sat in many meetings.

While hunched over and scribbling down strategies to maximize labor both on Cybertron and Earth, on a data pad; the door to his apartment slid open. Only one Cybertronian had an access code besides him. They were doing very well with mining Energon and the medical community was making fantastic progress with the synthetic strand.

"Kind of late to be working, don't you think?"

Arcee's voice was like a soft lullaby in his audios, Starscream suppressing a sigh as her hands slid up his back and around his shoulder struts. Off-lining the tablet, the seeker sat back in the chair and took the femme's hand within his own, "I – unlike you – my dear, was not privileged enough to attend such a prestigious party."

Snorting, she walked around the seeker and propped herself up on his desk while folding her legs, "You were invited."

It was Starscream's term to snort, as his long talon ran itself idly up her leg, "Oh yes, because it sounded so _fun. _No, my dear, I much rather drink alone in my own quarters. Am I to assume you partook in the festivities?"

A coy smile curved onto Arcee's lips, as she looked at him with half-lidded optics, "Maybe."

"Hm, I wonder if I could still taste the high-grade on your lips." Starscream purred, as his hands took a hold on her hip plates and pulled her atop his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

TC Stark: Second chapter. No reviews yet, but we're all busy so I understand. This chapter just explains a few things I believe. I have big plans in building emotions up and all that good angst stuff. This is going to be really relationship based and the ups and downs. Remember they're all soldiers having fought for so many years and no they have to settle down to civilian life? It's a big adjustment. Also, I want to really touch upon serious subjects and talk open and honestly about it. I want to build conflicts for our couples to conquer. Remember this takes place in the same continuum as my past two stories, all Primeverse. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC I will introduce later down the line.

Chapter Two

"Man, if you had told me all those millennia ago that I would be sitting here drinking high-grade with a Con, I would have punched your lights out."

It was one day before the rest of the team would be heading back to Earth, as Knock Out and Jazz sat in one of the few bars erected in Cybertron. It was an unlikely friendship, but upon both voicing their want to go out and socialize they found they could do it together. It was something so normal, to fall back into everyday life after so many millennia of fighting.

_Brute. _Knock Out rolled his optics, while pointing out to Jazz, "But, I'm not a Decepticon," With his finger, he pointed to where an Autobot insignia rested amongst his plating, "And you know those labels aren't supposed to be used anymore."

Jazz gave a quick nod, while holding up his Energon cube, "I forget. I wasn't around for the transition, like you guys. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy – but, man I am so upset I missed it all! If Prowl and I hadn't been knocked off course by asteroids, we would have seen Bee killing Megatron! It would have been epic," Grinning, he wiggled his optic ridges, "And Bee getting married. I would have _never _called that one. Not to mention the fact that he can talk now."

"Ah, yes – Road Rage. She is certainly easy to the optics." Knock Out purred to himself practically, not really paying attention to Bumblebee's miracle of speech.

Embarrassed at the mech's blatant display of lust, the black and white mech scratched the back of his neck and shrugged, "Yea, she's real pretty. Good for Bee, he deserves a good femme – even if she was married to Starscream."

Chuckling, Knock Out took a sip of his high-grade before musing, "Starscream is in fact his own worst enemy. He doesn't know when to shut up," Shaking his helm, the doctor then looked at Jazz and asked, "Are you actually attracted to femmes?"

"Whoa, where did that come from?"

Shrugging, the mech simply put, "It wasn't meant as an insult; come now it's not taboo as it still seems to be on Earth. You and Prowl?"

Optics widening, Jazz gawked, "How did you know?"

Knock Out snickered, "I'm a doctor; it's my job to be observant. Don't the others know?"

Jazz shook his helm, "We were just friends when we joined the Autobots. It wasn't until we left Cybertron that something looked like it was brewing. We're soldiers, we put our job first. We don't treat each other differently just because we're involved. It's only actually been during the last thousand years we just came out and admitted it. Prowl is reserved and even though we're in peace, he believes in being professional. I swear he's a mini Ultra Magnus." Jazz sighed, while placing his chin within his palm as his elbow rested on the bar counter.

Knock Out chuckled even more, as Jazz added, "So, to answer your original question, since it's not taboo on Cybertron; I can like both you know."

"I don't judge. There's beauty in all creatures."

"What about you? I know Breakdown was your assistant for many millennia. Did you two ever get together?"

"No. I don't swing that way. I like femmes of _all _races." Knock Out purred to himself once more.

Jazz laughed, "That's right…your inter-species fetish."

Scoffing, Knock Out defended, "You all act as if you're so disgusted by it. Our society has made so many steps forward with sexuality being accepted throughout both genders. But, you dabble with another species and you're marked a sexual deviant. Even the Decepticons looked at me with disgust. Breakdown was the only one who never judged."

Jazz snickered, "That's because I'm sure you've dabbled in all the species in the known galaxies."

Shrugging, the doctor answered coyly, "Well, Cybertronian femmes are in short supply, oh and they're _boring._"

Laughing once more, Jazz noticed Prowl and Bumblebee entering the busy bar. He waved them over, before continuing his questions, "So, I guess that explains the human girl…Rosie, right? I mean…how do you…" He trailed off unsurely, indicating the size difference with his hands.

"What are you asking?" Prowl questioned, as the four moved to a table so they all could chat.

Unashamed, Knock Out explained to the saboteur, "Mass displacement. I downloaded the program. I can shrink down to about 6'4". For a female human Rosie is considered tall, but I did make sure to give myself somewhat of an advantage." He chuckled almost darkly, but in a way that came across as just being lustful.

Gawking, Bumblebee asked, "_That's _how you do it?" The former scout reeled back, a light pink flushing his cheekplates. Try as he might, the former scout couldn't stop his curiosity about how the former Con medic and the cyborg were intimate.

Prowl snorted, as a barkeep walked over and placed high-grade Energon cubes in front of the newcomers, "I don't really think this conversation is appropriate."

"Aw, c'mon, Prowl, lighten up." Jazz teased cheekily.

Prowl was a serious mech and did not joke often. Rather, his humor came out as dry sarcasm. The war had made him stern and business oriented, but he had been very similar before the conflict arose. Even before Megatron began his reign of tyranny, the tactician had been a law enforcer and didn't dabble in such nonsense as gossip.

Prowl's face remained deadpan, as he asked, "I have wondered though how the humans came into your possession? That was never really explained when Jazz and I took our Earth customs course."

"They're not our possessions," Bumblebee was quick to correct, "They're our friends, our family. Road Rage and I even included Raf in the wedding ceremony as part of our family. Jack and Raf accidentally saw Arcee and I fighting Cons, while Miko saw Jack and Arcee talking. And Rosie…" He awkwardly trailed off.

Of course Knock Out picked up where his comrade left off with no hint of guilt or shame, "Rosie was an opportunity I simply couldn't pass up on. I found her exquisite since the day I lay my optics on her. We conducted scientific experiments together while on the Nemesis and continued the testing when I became an Autobot. And through a series of unfortunate events, yes I did have to merge her biological form with some cybernetics. Oh, and just to let you know, _she's _the reason I joined your team in the first place." He ended with folding his arms.

Blue optics spinning and widening, Bumblebee was taken back, "Wow…didn't know that," Grinning, he then added, "Well, we're happy you joined our team."

"Yea, even if sometimes you creep us out." Jazz joked.

Prowl kept silent, as the three mechs laughed. It did not surprise him that they'd all get along. Despite their different personalities, they all took life lightly and didn't concentrate on the serious problems. In that moment he was the outsider, as he did not partake in merriment or idle conversation.

The subject of the humans were interesting to him. Before the war, they hadn't had much interaction with other species. Elita One had always pushed for relationships with other planet, but they had their own problems to attend to. As well as the fact that most other races laughed at the Cybertronians for essentially destroying their own planets. It was amazing that those so much smaller than them could regard any of them as friends or _family. _

"What do you mean by cybernetics? The one called Rosie looks as same as the others."

Prowl's question put an end to the laughter and Knock Out had to look at Jazz, as if asking him how such a fun loving mech could hook up with such a stiff, "She's a cyborg. A techno-organic. I did what I could to save her after those insects at MECH butchered her!"

Bumblebee sat back at the possessive anger Knock Out was displaying. He was incredibly protective of Rosie and though the human female looked normal and her hair was now pass her chin, the yellow and black bot knew it was still a sore subject. The two had talked about the possibility of cyborgs in the past, but if it were to happen it would be consensual and done humanely. The way it had been done was nothing less than cruel and evil.

Holding his hands up, Jazz tried to calm the other mech done, "Whoa, man, it's alright. No one questioned ya."

"Yes, I apologize. I simply wanted to be informed," Prowl spoke, "I urge you not to blow a gasket."

"Are you attempting humor?" Knock Out asked, before giving him a wicked smirk, "You're terrible at it."

Jazz let out a whooping laugh, as Bumblebee bit back his laugh. Back in the war on Cybertron Prowl was his superior. They worked close together and even back then the law enforcer was as stoic as ever. So, he didn't want to react too outlandish considering their past together, but it was funny.

The four continued drinking, as Jazz took a look around. The bar was packed. It would be considered surprising since it had barely been a year since Cybertron was revived, but he would think everyone needed a good drink. To relax and enjoy themselves, after so many years of fighting and just surviving. Roaming around the universe aimlessly wasn't very fun.

Leaning back in his chair, Jazz folded his hands over his abdomen, "Maybe I should open a bar."

"You're a senator now." Prowl pointed out.

Shrugging, Jazz asked, "So? I can't have a hobby on my downtime?"

The rest laughed, as Prowl shook his helm and took a look around. It was always good to be aware of your surroundings. A few femmes had walked in at that moment and he noticed their optics instantly shifting over to the group of four. All of them were good sized mechs and he surmised they were interested. Another aspect of their culture that he had forgotten about was social dating.

"Three o'clock, _lady killers._" Prowl pointed out dryly.

Familiar with the human terminology, the other three looked over to see the three femmes smiling at them. Jazz grinned and sent them a wave, as Knock Out looked upon them smugly ad Bumblebee sighed away. He was married and had no interest in any femme except Road Rage – though, it was always nice to feel someone thought you were attractive.

"Bumblebee and Knock Out are taken for, so I guess that means you and me, huh?" Jazz winked, while nudging his friend.

Knock Out observed the two with curious optics. No more than an hour ago they had been discussing Jazz's relationship with Prowl and yet, the saboteur was behaving like the two weren't involved. It made the doctor wonder if they were embarrassed of Bumblebee knowing that his former commanding officers were lovers or even more intriguing if they were swingers and enjoyed bringing in third party participants.

Or it could be the fact that Prowl didn't seem like the one to make the relationship public. Embarrassed himself, perhaps? Knock Out watched carefully how to two interacted with each other. While Jazz was free and openly expressive, the other was cold and stiff and did not respond to any of Jazz's motions. One could just assume it was their personalities, but the doctor had a different theory. Prowl did not like publically admitting he was involved with another mech.

Testing the waters, Knock Out bemused, "So, Bee, did you ever talk to Road Rage about a little ménage à trois with Elita One?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I got my terminology wrong. That would include a living arrangement. I was trying to suggest a threesome?"

Cheekplates running hot, Bumblebee scolded, "Knock Out! I told you I wasn't going to talk about that!"

Innocently shrugging, Knock Out explained, "Bumblebee, you stand to greatly benefit here. Road Rage does not strike me as someone who would be adverse to sharing a berth with another femme. Their optics say it all."

Jazz was enjoying the teasing of his good friend. Bumblebee was the youngest of him all and from he saw, Road Rage had taught him all he knew about _the birds and the bees. _It was cute to see him so shy about the mention of watching his wife be intimate with another femme. It actually brought up some images in his own processor as well.

Knock Out had meant to tease, but he primarily wanted to watch Prowl's reaction. The police officer may have been able to mask his thoughts, the mention of two of the same sex being intimate caused his wings to flinch ever so slightly. It went unnoticed by the other two mechs, but the doctor had a trained optic and had immediately caught on. It was then it made sense to him. Jazz was the first mech Prowl had ever been with.


	3. Chapter 3

TC Stark: Yay I have a review! Welcome, Spacelady, and well…not _every _couple. You'll just have to wait and see *wink wink* So, warning this chapter is very M. It is my first mech/mech intimate scene. I've written girl on girl, but never man on man. Guess it's because I'm a girl I know how our systems work lol But, please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC that will be introduced later down the line.

Chapter Three

Prowl's blue optics stared outside the window of his new apartment. Cybertron was thriving. It was strange for the policemen to be back on his home planet and not see destruction when he looked upon the land. It seemed that they would never know the beauty their home held again and when they were all forced to leave, the Praxian was positive that he would never set foot upon it again.

And yet, it seemed as if he had been thrown back in time. Standing in a sleek apartment, with simple yet futuristic furnishing – from a human's standpoint – and seeing Cybertron the way it used to be. There were some aspects that were different, such as the way the government was run, but he was home and that was a very strange feeling. Prowl wasn't sure how to act. He had been fighting for so long. If he could compare it to anything, it would be like humans coming home from war. What was there to do when they were not battling for peace?

While still looking upon the surrounding city, a pair of arms wrapped around his frame from behind. Prowl continued to stare outside, as his own hand reached up and covered Jazz's. There wasn't a big height difference, the saboteur was only about an inch shorter so he felt the other mech craning his neck down so he could rest his cheek against the Praxian's shoulder.

It was Jazz's personality that drew Prowl in. Before being with the light spark mech he had never been involved in same sex relationships. Not that he was against the idea, just all those he had found attractive both physically and personally were femmes. After the two had discovered their love for one another, he found that the physical did not matter. It wasn't about genitals, it was about a connection and Jazz was everything opposite of himself. Fun, expressive, and social. It was not in Prowl to be any of those, so he lived through his lover.

"You're brooding." Jazz pointed out.

Optic ridges furrowing in, Prowl stated, "No. Observing."

"What's there to observe?"

"Does this not feel weird to you?"

Sighing, Jazz unwrapped his arms from Prowl's and turned him around, "C'mon, Prowl, you should be happy. This is what we've been working towards. Why we fought this whole time. We can finally just live, rather than surviving in space. Aren't you happy?"

With an impassive expression, Prowl expressed, "There is still much to be done. Megatron is dead, yes; but that does not mean there aren't still Decepticons out there who wish to fulfill his objective. We cannot allow our guards to be down. The minute we do that is when freedom will be taken from us. We cannot take our home for granted like we did before."

Jazz's shoulders drooped, as he murmured, "Humans have a phrase _freedom isn't free._"

Jazz had taken a real liking to human customs and idioms, even though they had agreed to make Cybertron a permanent residence. Realizing he had been too serious, Prowl exhaled air from his vents while cupping his lover's cheekplates within his hands, "I apologize. I'm just…having a hard time coming to terms that it's all over."

"Yea, I know ya are. I know it's gonna kill ya to have some fun." Jazz grinned, while wiggling his optic ridges up and down.

"I am not _that _serious to warrant teasing."

Shrugging, the other mech grinned cheekily, "You kinda are."

Prowl frowned, as he gathered up his lover's hands and insisted, "I just do not want anything threatening our life together. Every day in space was lived in fear that our next battle would be our last. That you would be taken from me. I cannot go back to that way of life."

"You don't have to," Jazz countered, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You can't promise that."

"I can. And you're being too serious again."

Rolling his optics, Prowl brought the other mech in and closed the difference in between their lips. Both their visor-like optics off-lined, as their mouths connected. It was not a time for talking. Though alone in space, they were constantly on duty and did not have much time to be intimate. Prowl needed them to be close in that moment, because as much as he hated to admit he was feeling insecure.

Prowl felt Jazz's hands take his lover's helm within them, trying his best to comfort the tactician. With slow and loving moments, their helms tilted to opposite sides to allow more access to each other's mouths. Jazz's glossa slid along the bottom lip of the other mech and soon found home within his mouth. Their kisses opening and closing, tiny moans relishing the feel.

With Jazz's thumbs massaging his temples, Prowl's hands rested against his partner's chest. Despite what Knock Out may think, the Praxian loved Jazz's body. Every moment was an inward battle to not feel himself against his lover. To not need to be intimate with him. Only when they were pressed together did he feel any semblance of peace.

As their lips pulled away from each other, Jazz noticed a very predatory glare in Prowl's optics. A small groan escaped his own lips, as the other led him to their berth room. Simple, just like the rest of the apartment. Not that he mattered. All he concentrated on was Prowl gently lowering him down. Even when the Praxian felt the need to dominate, he was so loving that it felt like him simply protecting what was precious to him.

As Prowl settled into the V of Jazz's legs, he caressed the other mech's helm, "I am going to work on not being so serious. I'm sorry."

Smiling warmly, Jazz leaned up and placed a kiss on his lover's lips, "I know."

Prowl returned the kiss, before moving downwards. Each touch of his lips were hot against Jazz's body and he gasped at the sensation. It would be the first time they were intimate since the end of the war and the saboteur had no idea why he was feeling so nervous. Then again, there was always a small amount of fear when you trusted your life in another's hands.

Jazz's fingers scraped at the berth under them, as Prowl's mouth came to his interface plating. The piece instantly snapped back to not only reveal his ready phallus, but his aft port as well. Primus worked in mysterious ways, since their kind dispelled waste through vents and exhausts much like cars did. His only logical explanation was that their mighty creator wanted them to enjoy all kinds of intimacy, whether that be with the opposite gender or the same sex, as well as groups.

Closing his optic lids, Jazz's mouth was stuck open as he felt Prowl's tongue slide up his length. His rod practically twitched at the sensation of having warm lips engulfing him and cradling him within the confines of his warm mouth. It built a fire deep within the pit of his abdomen and he already felt as if he were on the verge of overload.

Jazz had been gracious enough to teach Prowl about the art of oral sex, but it had taken little to no time for him to master the technique and bring his lover climax. Jazz hated to admit that the other mech was far better at pleasuring with his mouth than he was. But, really none of that mattered when he was being brought to a fever pitch.

It wasn't long before Prowl could feel his lover's fluids shooting out of his tip and into his mouth. His optics looked up to see the withering pleasure written all over Jazz's face. It only fueled him further. Letting out a small growl, the tactician brought himself up to loom over the saboteur and place his lips atop his hard.

Jazz gasped at the feel of his own salty fluids on the other mech's mouth, returning his kisses hungrily as Prowl reached down to slide his fingers along the other's length. His hand gathered up the seed of Jazz's climax and used it to glide his fingers into his aft. Instantly his walls clenched around Prowl's servos and his phallus twitched once again.

Prowl was making sure to stretch his lover, as no matter how many time they interfaced he was incredibly tight. One finger quickly turned into two and they began a scissoring motion that was sending Jazz into a chaotic delirium. His processor was clouded and he could feel some pre-fluid seeping from his tip from the sensation.

Soon Prowl was pulling away from his lover and looking at him with a predatory ferociousness. Their optics were locked as the Praxian spat in the palm of his hand, a gesture that caused Jazz to squirm. He was displaying his primal side and he couldn't stop himself from being a little afraid, as the other ran the fluid up and down his own penis. Jazz hadn't even seen his codpiece open, but he wasn't given much time to feel the tip pushing at his aft port.

Allowing his body to relax, Jazz rested his helm back as Prowl pushed his member inside. Though he was trying his best to ease the walls of his aft port, the saboteur could not suppress his whimpers. The nerve endings in that area were incredibly sensitive and as his lover slowly moved in and out, he felt him hit all those responsive nods.

"Prowl." Jazz groaned, while arching his back.

The Praxian growled, as he heard cries of pleasure from his lover. His own manhood was becoming hard against Prowl's abdomen and the sensation of being within him sent him over the edge. After so much stress and business oriented days, he needed to take Jazz and claim his dominance.

Reaching under Jazz's thighs, Prowl lifted up a leg as he continued to pump in and out of the other mech's port. His hips continually rotated against the other's with controlled fever. Even as he sped up his gyrations he remained steady, his optics never leaving Jazz's face. He watched as the other mech thrashed around, as the tip of his length continued to drive against Jazz's most sensitive spot.

Jazz let out a cry, as all the Energon rushed down to his manhood and he soon found himself climaxing again. As the orgasm caused his aft port to clench, Prowl let out a snarl and after a few more thrusts he felt his own fluids shooting out of him. It was an orgasm that caused his abdomen to clench and him to hunch over gasping.

The world slowly began to stop spinning and the stillness in the room brought both participants back to reality. Prowl's system was recovering from the intense overload and he could see Jazz trying to compose himself. They were so vulnerable in that moment and only in the cold aftermath could they see what they had done. It always fascinated him that something as barbaric as sex could transcend a mech to his most primitive instincts.

It also amazed Prowl that he could become that way around Jazz. Out in the field he regarded his lover as an equal and someone capable of holding his own, but in the berth he felt a need to possess him. To hold him close, as if he were afraid that something was going to take him away. And he couldn't live without him.

Sensing the insecurity in his spark, Jazz leaned up and cradled Prowl's helm in his hands, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You are so beautiful. Both inside and out. So full of life. How could you love someone like me?" Prowl begged, as he took a hold of the mech's hands.

"You're everything I'm not. Isn't that how it's supposed to work? Finding the piece to the puzzle?" Jazz asked, with a wry smile.

Frowning, Prowl whispered, "I don't know."

Pulling out of Jazz's port, Prowl quickly slid his panel over his manhood. Slipping out of berth, the black and white mech spoke quietly, "I am going to clean myself. Would you like to join?"

"I'm ready for recharge. You wore me out."

Though Jazz meant for the comment to be light, it caused Prowl to look at him incredulously. Shrugging, Jazz added, "I will wash in the morning."

Nodding, Prowl stated, "I will be in soon."

Jazz watched, as his love walked out. He personally didn't see what was wrong with wanting to recharge next to the mech you loved right after interfacing. Intercourse was a beautiful thing and he did not mind having Prowl's fluids on him. There was nothing shameful and he wished they could enjoy the coming down and simply sleep in peace. But, Prowl always washed after interfacing, as if he were eager to get the reminder of what they had done off him.

Jazz sighed, while lying back. He wondered when they were going to come clean to their friends about their relationship. He knew they would be happy for them. Knock Out was incredibly accepting and they had just met. Was Prowl afraid that his comrades would look at him differently because he was being intimate with another mech? He had such an old fashion way of thinking; one that he wasn't even sure if the Praxian was around for.

It didn't take long for Prowl to come back to him; shutting the lights off as he crawled into bed. Jazz was still on his back, but moved over to give the other room. The Praxian pulled him close and rested his helm against his chest. It always perplexed him that the tactician could take such a dominant role while interfacing and yet came to him like a youngling looking for comfort.

Jazz knew that a lot from Prowl's past bothered him. The destruction of Praxus had a lot to do with it. He would never admit that it affected him more than he let on. The extent of destruction by Megatron's hand had been hard on so many of them. To see him publically slaughter thousands of their people was not something you could just forget. Government officials, femmes…he made an example of them all.

"Prowl…I really wish you'd allow yourself to be happy." Jazz whispered, while wrapping his own arms around the mech.

Exhaling air through his vents, Prowl insisted, "I never said I wasn't happy. I am just being cautious and trying to protect what is mine."

The black and white mech smiled in the dark. Typical Prowl. Happy, he pulled the other in even closer, "You worry too much."

"You worry too little," Prowl murmured, "It's time for recharge."

"I love you, Prowl."

Prowl's spark jumped in the dark, as he shifted so Jazz was then on his side and he was spooning him from behind. His arms came around and held his lover close. Craning his neck to place a kiss on the other's shoulder, he whispered, "I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

TC Stark: Oh my God, yay I'm getting reviews and followers and yay. I guess the Transformers community are real Prowl/Jazz fans, huh? Don't worry, they roped me in too lol and I'm so excited for everything I've planned. I want to build relationships and make this a fulfilling story so I hope you guys all stick with me and trust me. But, just as I made Optimus a stubborn aft, I'm gonna do the same to Prowl lol

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC I will reveal later.

Chapter Four

Starscream hated when Arcee had to leave. It may have sounded incredibly sappy, but there was something so cold about sleeping in a berth without her in his arms. Whenever her warmth touched him he felt like he could sleep easier. Recharge did not come to him easily, when she stayed on Earth.

It perplexed him to try and figure out the feelings he had for the blue femme. To know that he had come to favor her so much left him wondering what their relationship was exactly. He had been courting her for some time. They drank Energon with each other, explored old tales recovered from librarians, and behaved like a well-oiled couple. They helped each other and offered the other comfort. Had he become dependent on her?

Was it love? Starscream had loved once upon a time and it had gotten him nowhere. It was a known thing that when two divorced their spark was scarred. It left a permanent hurt on their soul for them to carry with them. It was believed Primus did this as a punishment for if two were to marry than they should learn to get over their problems rather than simply walking away.

It would also make remarrying harder. Things seemed to be opposite in his case. Marrying the first time was incredibly difficult. They were married by a spiritual official. Their spark chambers had opened and they had pressed against each other. But, no matter how long or how many times they tried their sparks did not respond. It got to the point where the official had to get a cable and plug one end to each bot. It hurt and was forced, but they were determined.

Arcee had told him that Road Rage's and Bumblebee's sparks reacted immediately to each other's. It was astonishing considering hers was scarred. Starscream wondered if it would be so easy the second time as well. Did he want to marry the blue femme? Were those the feelings he had for her? And did he want to make that big of a commitment again? He wouldn't be able to handle another divorce. And did she even feel that way for him?

"Starscream?"

Arcee's tired voice picked at his audios, causing him to sigh and pull her closer, "Good morning."

Arcee smiled at the normalcy of their relationship, "Morning. I have to meet up the others soon…"

"Must you?" Starscream leaned over to purr in her audio, "You could stay here with me. Is my berth not comfortable?"

Inwardly chuckling, Arcee softly spoke, "You have work today."

"Not for another hour or so."

Turning around in his arms, the femme leaned into her lover and purred, "And I don't need to leave for an hour or two."

Giving her a wicked smirk, Starscream ran the tip of his talon down her helm sensually, "Then I suppose we have no time to waste."

* * *

About an hour or two had gone and Team Prime had gone back to Earth. It was nice staying on their home planet, but it was odd to say that they had all become home sick for the blue planet. Optimus had no objection leaving everything in Elita One's capable hands. They had a new senate and they would be governing their society; he only wanted to be in charge of all that was spiritual and Earth operations.

Prowl was walking through the halls of the senate house. It was an odd feeling. Back before the war started he had never stepped foot into the old senate house. Though an enforcer of the law, he was still viewed below the corrupt government. If their optics he was still part of the labor/working class and they weren't given much respect.

As he was familiarizing himself with the ins and outs of the building, he raised an optic ridge upon seeing Road Rage, "I would have thought you would have gone with the others."

Seeing the black and white mech approach her, the femme smirked, "I was just taking care of a few things before I go back," Looking him up and down unapologetically, she offered, "Would you care to join me? I'm meeting with a few government officials and since it's honestly boring perhaps you'd find it informative? I have a feeling the humans would like you."

Prowl couldn't deny it would be a good learning opportunity. He was interested in seeing how their government worked, since he wasn't really informed during his stay on Earth. Wordlessly agreeing, he followed Road Rage as she took him to a certain hanger that required an access code. Once inside, he saw Soundwave working diligently in front of an impressive series of computer screens.

"Soundwave." Road Rage greeted.

The silent mech nodded, as he fired up the Space Bridge so they could travel to Earth. Prowl was honestly surprised at how Soundwave was cooperating so well with them. Though, he supposed it was all about how they treated him. Just like Megatron had showed him the utmost respect, they also made sure to show him respect.

As the two stepped through the green cylinder, Road Rage casually asked, "Is there a reason you're keeping your relationship with Jazz a secret?"

Prowl's doors gave his shock away. They twitched at the mention of his relationship with Jazz. And he was astonished at the nonchalant way Road Rage asked. There was no previous words to lead them into the conversation, just her coming out with it. And he didn't much appreciate the sly look on her face, her optic ridge raised expectantly at him.

Staying silent, Prowl's lips remained tight in a thin line as they both stepped out onto the opposite side of the bridge. Road Rage hadn't expected him to respond and she certainly didn't expect him to acknowledge the relationship. She might have been too forward and perhaps it was none of her business, but she had optics and was no fool. It was very clear and the Praxian was clearly the reason why the two mechs had not gone public. Just like Optimus was silly for originally not pursuing Elita One once becoming a Prime due to ridiculous old rules, this mech was being very silly for not coming clean and disregarding his partner's feelings.

Prowl loved Jazz with all his spark, but he didn't need to explain himself to anyone. It was crucial they remained professional and not fall victim to gossip. He was concerned that neither of them would not be taken seriously if it was revealed that they were involved and he would not be made a fool of in the senate. He didn't bare any ill will towards Road Rage, everyone warned how blunt she was, but it didn't mean he was going to give in.

Confused, Ratchet closed the bridge, "Prowl, I was not expecting you."

"Road Rage has invited me. She has pointed out that it would be beneficial for me to meet the human government."

The medic nodded, "I am inclined to agree. They will appreciate meeting the head of law enforcement. How will you be getting there?"

Prowl looked over to Road Rage, who simply explained, "I cannot fly too low as it will alarm the humans. But, I will send you the coordinates so you can follow them and will contact Agent Fowler to let him know you will be joining us."

Nodding, Prowl transformed into a sleek police car and sped out the driveway. Ratchet rolled his optics at the sly smirk on Road Rage's face, as she transformed into the small black jet and blasted out. Road Rage met with the government officials at least once a month and every time she came back with favorable reports.

Once the two were gone, Rosie walked over to the railing of the ledge and asked, "You guys seem to be using the bridge a lot. Doesn't that use a lot of Energon? I know it was a concern while you were all fighting Megatron."

Nodding, Ratchet explained, "While that was the case then, we have found a new way to use the bridge and use Energon more efficiently. This way we hardly burn through any at all. You have your little boyfriend to thank for that."

"I am not that much shorter than you." Knock Out scoffed, while walking closer to the other medic.

* * *

Prowl followed the coordinates given to him by Road Rage. Since her alt mode was a jet, she had to fly high above to get to the meeting point so to not alarm locals. With him being a police car, it was pretty easy to blend in with civilians as the humans simply thought of him as an officer patrolling. The only thing he noticed was that most other vehicles slowed down upon seeing him, apparently there was speed limitations.

Earth was very different from Cybertron. Rather than an industrial planet covered with cybernetics, Earth was covered with vibrant blue water and fresh green grass. There were bright colors everywhere and was filled with organics. From what he could tell it was heavily overpopulated, but had an odd sense of structure to it. As chaotic as it may have seemed sometimes.

As he sped along the streets of Jasper, Nevada Prowl noticed that someone wasn't honoring the speed laws. A small car – he believed the humans called them _Smart Cars. _It was certainly tiny and decorated with bright orange and red paint. And it was certainly displaying reckless driving; weaving in and out of lanes, while racing pass red lights.

Knowing there was not much he could do, Prowl recorded the little car's license plate to give to Agent Fowler later. The enforcer couldn't really do anything with a speeding vehicle and he had a meeting to attend. He was sure many locals were confused as to why a policemen was not pulling over a civilian, but that really wasn't an issue at the moment.

When Prowl finally did arrive at the base, he remained in vehicle mode while driving in the hanger before the large doors closed behind him. Road Rage was already brought in, as Agent Fowler announced, "Alright, show time."

Following Road Rage's cue, Prowl transformed back into his bipedal mode. It was his experience that humans were normally shocked about being in their presence, but these specifics ones seemed to be quite okay. They were all either dressed in military fashion or business wear and were standing to greet them.

"Road Rage, Prowl." Agent Fowler smiled, while giving them both a salute.

Returning a rather lazy salute, Road Rage greeted, "A pleasure as always, Agent Fowler," With her red optics then shifting, she humbling bowed, "Secretary of State Michelle Vargas, National Security Advisor Sean Cole, and Colonel Sam Stacker, may I introduce a most decorated war hero and head of law enforcement of Cybertron, Officer Prowl."

The three humans that he had not met all saluted him, as he returned the gesture. As everyone eased into more relaxed stances – save Prowl – Vargas asked, "Ambassador Road Rage, how are things at the base?"

"Very well. The provisions provided for us have worked out favorably. We are having much success mining Energon on Cybertron and our doctors are doing wonders with the synthetic brand. I know with our last meeting came a few concerns about interrupting the natural order of the land?"

Nodding, the human female went into further detail, "We do ask if a more efficient way of retrieving Energon could be used, so to not clear so much of our natural habitant?"

"Yes, we are very aware of oxygen and how it emanates from your plant life. I will discuss strategy with the others once I am back at the base," Road Rage promised, "I would also like to report that our consultant team has not found any pictures of us on the internet lately."

Fowler smirked. She knew he was talking about Raf. It was Cole's turn to talk, "We have a recon mission coming up in Siberia. It is nothing big, only retrieving some hazardous waste that has recently been discovered from the time of the Cold War. Would it be alright if we had some backup?"

Prowl watched Road Rage, as she responded, "I would have to talk to Optimus Prime about such things. As you know, he wishes to help in any way he can, but he does not want to be caught up in any conflict that would cause problems between our kind and yours."

"Of course, of course. We do not wish for that either. We want a peaceful and friendly relationship. We were only asking for cover."

"I understand. I will be sure to let you know as soon as I have an answer."

Prowl was impressed to say the least. While normally Road Rage was facetious, cunning, sly, blunt, and at times even devious, she displayed cool control while in an official setting. He supposed he understood why she had been such a force to be reckoned with before the war. Though she was not a senator, she was a driving force in the government and her gusto was not something to be taken lightly.

"I do thank you for traveling out here, Ambassador," Vargas nodded, while sighing, "But, I do hope you understand that it is the end of the school year and I have three young children that need to be taken care of."

Raising an optic ridge, Road Rage playfully cooed, "Michelle, you are certainly not old enough to have children."

Rolling her eyes, the human female sighed, "Road Rage, you're flattering, but exhausting."

Prowl looked on perplexed as the femme laughed. How was it that she built a witty and bashing relationship with everyone? Even those who were originally opposed to her? Perhaps her ability to take another's feelings towards her and use that energy against them. It was a banter that he was sure she took pleasure in. It made him truly wonder how Bumblebee ever got involved with her; then again he wondered at times how Jazz ever wanted anything to do with him.

The humans soon piled in a jeep and left, as Road Rage turned to Prowl, "I am sure these kind of settings feel familiar to you?"

"A bit," He nodded, "It is amazing how accepting the humans are of our kind."

Sighing, Agent Fowler huffed, "Believe me, it wasn't easy. It took a long time to even slowly introduce you guys to government officials. For a very long time only me and a few others in the military knew. But, something like this never stays quiet for long."

"Agent Fowler, will you be needing a ride?"

"Nope, got a date actually." Fowler bragged, quite proud with himself.

Road Rage smirked, "Does Jack know you're dating his mother?"


	5. Chapter 5

TC Stark: Yay! Reviews! They make me so happy! Thank you StormRaven333 as always. This chapter I decided to go a little professional, while the next will be a little raunchy ;-) And then chapter seven is when I reveal some things! And that's as far as I have lol Actually I have a whole outline, but that's all I'm giving you guys heehee Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC I introduce later.

Chapter Five

Jazz and Prowl had settled into their living quarters quite nicely. About a month had passed by and things were starting to feel normal. They went to work, volunteered helping Bulkhead and Wheeljack with the construticons, and relaxed in their apartment. Life was pretty much starting to relax and Cybertron was being brought to a time that most of them had forgot existed.

Prowl definitely worked harder than Jazz. Of course he was dedicated to his job, but he liked being out in the field and involved while the Praxian spent many hours at work. He had an office in the senate house and in between meetings spent almost all his time going over various things. Even when the others left, he was still there. And when he was not dealing with senate issues, he was making sure the law enforcement was functioning properly.

It was typical for Prowl to be late at the office, so Jazz decided to go out that specific night. According to Soundwave Cybertron was growing in its numbers. Nothing compared to what they once were, but hopefully there were more bots out in space and the All Spark had already started producing sparklings. The medical field was flourishing more than ever and they were all pleased.

The bar he was in for that night, though; was pretty crowded. Not many _watering holes _were established, as more issues were important. Jazz was happy that at least one was available, all thanks to Knock Out. It was funny considering he spent most of his time on Earth, but the saboteur was not complaining.

What was interesting was the music. It was different than what he was used to. He supposed that since most of their people had traveled to other planets that they took their influences with them. It was…funky, but he liked it. They had a new Cybertron, so why not reflect that change?

"Another, mister?" The bartender leaned over, checking up on his customer.

"Yea, why not, huh?" Jazz gave a cheeky grin.

The bartender nodded, while going to fetch him another cube of aged high grade. Jazz was really considering opening his own night club. It would be fun to interact with other Cybertronians again. Before the war started he loved socializing and having fun. The night never seemed too long for him and it was just a great way to meet new people. It had been something he had wanted to do before the war even started, but hadn't the funds to do so. Now that the economy was flourishing, it seemed like a great time.

Prowl wasn't much for going out. He was a reserved mech. He didn't talk much about what he did before the war, but Jazz knew their idea of the ideal night was different. Because he was so hard working he enjoyed going home and settling in with a good story or maybe even a small glass of high grade. Jazz did know that from the moment he was born from the All Spark that the High Council had labeled him a law enforcer and he worked that occupation with honor.

"Hey."

A cube of high grade seemed to have been placed in front of him, but it wasn't the bartender who had called for him. Turning on the metal stool he was sitting on, he noticed an orange and red femme leaning against the counter with a grin, "Hey." He spoke back.

Pointing behind her to the dance floor, she asked, "Wanna get your grove on?"

Finally, someone who wanted to have fun. Grinning as well, Jazz gave her a thumbs up, "Let's do this."

* * *

"You were almost late."

Prowl scolding Jazz first thing in the morning wasn't the ideal way to start a day. But, the saboteur was running to the senate house just to make the meeting in time. Holding his helm, he complained, "Too much partying I guess. I met a few bots and we were just having a good time."

Lightly snorting, the Praxian walked the halls with his partner while explaining, "Yes, you did get in quite late. I am to assume you had consumed your far share of high grade?"

Grinning sheepishly, Jazz shrugged, "Maybe."

Shaking his helm, Prowl led the way as Jazz was snickering behind him. He did have a fun night. The little femme and he had spent most of the night dancing and interacting with others. It wasn't anything romantic, he was faithful to his lover and made sure to tell her about him. But, he could definitely make friends and have fun and the femme seemed to be in the same mood. She was very energetic and could keep up with him as the music played. It was too bad he never got her comlink information.

As they stepped into a large conference room, both black and white mechs noticed Soundwave standing in the corner. The silent mech was always at their meetings, recording every second for the files. He was diligent and probably the only one more dedicated to his job than Prowl – well, partially because the former Decepticon was more computer than anything else.

Ultra Magnus was seemingly waiting for the rest. It was to be expected that the no nonsense commander would be early. No one was more by the books than he and to Prowl it was a trait that should be respected and something to learn from, "Commander."

Noticing both mechs walk in, the taller bot greeted, "Soldiers."

Though they were all members of the senate, they all had different responsibilities and went by those titles, so to not associate themselves with the old corrupt senate body. Jazz grinned, while giving a salute, "Commander; Soundwave."

"Hm, four handsome bots in one room?" Road Rage smirked, making her presence known, "I've have this dream before…though in it my plating was all shifted aside."

Ultra Magnus let out an exasperated sigh, as Jazz cackled and Prowl and Soundwave said nothing, "Ambassador, thank you for coming to Cybertron. It is always…_interesting _to see you."

Road Rage snickered to herself, as she moseyed on to one chair in particular and crossing her legs once she was sat down. Optimus was the next one to join the other senators. His robust frame definitely making a presence in the room. A smile was on his face, as he greeted everyone individually. No one could miss how upbeat the Prime had been ever since he had stopped pretending and accepted Elita One in his life.

And speaking of Elita One, she was escorted by Starscream. Though made an advisor, he had unofficially became a part of the senate. While he had previously been a Con, he was also a former Air Commander and had vast experience as second in command of an empire for many a millennia. So far he had proved to be valuable and hadn't caused any trouble. If anything he was thankful for being treated with respect.

As everyone settled into their seats around the round table, Elita One smiled, "Welcome, everyone. I would like to take this moment to personally celebrate the one year anniversary of Cybertron's restoration."

Everyone joined the pink and white femme in clapping. Optimus could not help looking at her lovingly. She was so graceful and elegant and was truly in her element. They had come so far since the early days. A femme would have never been allowed to sit on the senate; sure they were involved in the government and it was partially thanks to Elita and Road Rage, but back then they had been far from ever thinking a female could be a part of the senate.

The clapping died down, as Elita One then continued, "Why don't we hear about our international affairs? Road Rage?"

"Why thank you, Elita One," Road Rage cooed, "So far we have been communicating directly with the American Government. To slowly ease the humans into the idea of our existence the United States have decided to introduce us to some of their allies. Nations known as the United Kingdom and their neighbors Canada."

"So many fractions. How do they ever keep track?" Starscream sneered in disgust, which earned him glares from everyone else.

Rolling her blue optics, Elita One thanked, "That all sounds wonderful, Road Rage. And Starscream, why don't you fill us in on your end?"

Sitting up proudly, the seeker explained, "Energon mining is going smoothly. We have had much success; our planet is truly thriving and reproducing Energon at a faster than ever rate. I have checked in with Arcee and she explains the mining on Earth is going well also. I would like to add that Soundwave has discovered an uninhabited planet, smaller than Pluto; not too far from us that is practically spilling over with Energon."

The group turned to the silent mech, who brought up a chart and map on his visor. Optimus was constantly amazed by the generosity of Primus. Not only did their have a fantastic sister planet in Earth, but they also had a side deposit given just for them. Perhaps their creator had kept this gift hidden from them until they were deemed worthy.

"Are we certain it is uninhabited?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"If there is one thing we can trust it is Soundwave's Intel," Starscream promised, while clenching his fist, "But, I would be willing to send seekers to confirm."

Elita One nodded, "Then please do. Optimus, how is the religious order going?"

Optimus smiled, while explaining, "Many temples to pray have been established and those of all classes are worshipping together. I am glad to see our kind loving each other the way Primus intended. A few ordained ministers have even come to volunteer to hold masses, as my role is primarily on Earth. But, I have left my comlink open to all reverends in case they want to reach me or someone is looking for spiritual advice."

The role of the Prime was like the pope for the Catholic Church. Religion was very important to the Cybertronians, even if some like Road Rage and Ratchet didn't put too much thought or faith into it; it was uplifting to have a symbol like Optimus to remind them that there were those who were pure of spark. That they could solve their problems civilly and at the end of the day they were all the same.

"Optimus, if I may ask – have you found someone worthy of the Matrix of Leadership?" Ultra Magnus asked.

Everyone knew why the commander asked such a question. If Optimus passed the Matrix and made someone else a Prime, then he could marry Elita One. It was touching that everyone cared so much, even Starscream thought it silly to let something get in the way of wanting to marry the one you loved.

Optimus was touched. There was a time when he was very serious about passing the Matrix of Leadership to Smokescreen. For such a young and inexperienced bot, he displayed such love and caring when he had gone back for the Autobot leader. It was exactly what was needed in a Prime, but instead he smiled, "In my optics you have all proven yourself worthy of the Matrix."

"But, Optimus does not wish that burden upon anyone. We appreciate your concern, but I do not need the label of married to be connected." Elita One smiled lovingly.

Smiling, he also added, "And also…maybe we need a new era without the Primes, so that not bot thinks he or she is mightier than anyone else."

"That is very noble of you, sir." Prowl cleared his vocalizer uncomfortably.

Jazz didn't miss the uneasiness in his partner's voice, as Elita One nodded, "Yes, I apologize – let us keep this professional. Prowl, would you like to add anything?"

Fingers intertwined together atop the table, Prowl simply put, "There have been no reports of any crime."

Jazz suppressed his snicker. Definitely a mini Ultra Magnus. Well, not really mini – he was about Ratchet's height, but small compared to the commander. The meeting ended soon after, as Soundwave ended the recording and immediately stored it within his files – waiting for everyone to leave so he could file the report in the main computer system for the senate.

Stretching out his limbs, Jazz impersonated a yawn, "Ugh, I am in need of recharge."

"I would suggest not going out the night before an important meeting." Prowl chided in a businesslike manner.

With a simple shrug, the black and white mech leaned in and wiggled his optic ridges, "C'mon, Prowler, let's go to berth."

Prowl's optic ridges furrowed in as his lips thinned. Thankfully everyone else was busy filing out and Jazz had spoken low enough that he was confident no one else heard. Still, he was not happy, "I have much work to do." He simply answered, before marching out of the room, leaving Jazz to groan.

Starscream was the first to leave, as he always was. Whereas everyone else was friends with each other, he only had a business relationship with them. Not that he really cared, he had others things to attend to. Once the door slid open and he walked out of the conference room, the seeker noticed Bumblebee standing in the hallway.

The former air commander's let out an exasperated sigh, as he spoke with disdain, "And what are _you _doing here? This is for senators only."

Bumblebee simply smiled. Even though Starscream had come to terms with Road Rage being remarried and was dating Arcee, he still felt a need to dislike the former scout. He didn't take offense, knowing it was the seeker's own insecurities causing him to behave defensively, "Road Rage and I are going to get something to eat before heading back to Earth."

Starscream groaned, as Road Rage walked pass him and greeted her husband with a kiss on the lips, "Ready, darling?"

Bumblebee smiled and nodded, before waving goodbye to Starscream. The former Con clenched his fist tightly, as the others began to file out of the room. It wasn't until everyone was gone that he had a sneaking suspicion of not being alone. Gritting his denta together, he snarled, "Don't give me that look, Soundwave."

The silent mech shook his helm, while walking pass Starscream. Rolling his optics, the seeker ran to catch up with Soundwave, who seemed to have already put a great distance between the two, "Wait, I need a bridge."


	6. Chapter 6

TC Stark: I can't stop myself. This story has become crack for me lol Well, all I can say is please enjoy and reviews are always appreciated as I'd love to hear what you guys think and see if you have any suggestions.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC I introduce next chapter!

Chapter Six

Road Rage had never thought her life would be so serene. Back before the war she would never imagine that she could feel such an inner peace within her spark. That kind of undying positivity was something she laughed at. It wasn't uncommon for her and Elita One to snicker cynically at those who looked at life like a fairy tale and even when her friend had found Orion Pax and became one of those silly lovebirds, the other femme remained firm in her beliefs.

War had confirmed all she had thought and felt. Though she loved Starscream, it was more of a practical love. Made up of lust, deceit, and games. It took her a long time to realize she shouldn't play with her spark, but all was the tragedies of life and she refused to ever look back. It wasn't all sunshine and rainbows and she merely scoffed at her fellow Cybertronians for destroying their world; taking off to completely forget about their failed attempt at a harmonious society.

And yet, she was walking hand in hand with her current husband; feeling a pure sense of happiness. Some looked at her devilish red optics and dark color scheme and automatically thought she shared the same sick pleasures the Decepticons did. If only they knew how elated she actually was simply enjoying a stroll with a kind bot. It was a side of her no one else saw and that only he could bring out.

Letting out a dramatic sad sigh, Road Rage pondered, "Darling, how is it you reduce me to a love-struck femme?"

Bumblebee laughed whole heartily, "Aw, I'm sorry, Road Rage. If it makes you feel better Smokescreen asked me the other day if I felt intimidated by you."

"Oh," She quipped interestedly, before shrugging in thought and then smirking triumphantly, "Yes that will do."

The black and yellow bot smiled, as the two came to their destination. The Well of All Sparks. Even though it had been a year since the restoration of Cybertron he still hadn't been to it. While Road Rage wasn't much for religion, he was and wanted to see the birthplace of all Cybertronians alike. He wished to pay homage at the very place he came out of, for without the All Spark he wouldn't be alive.

As they both looked down, Bumblebee pondered, "Have you ever thought…well, on Earth everyone animal is the creator. Why are we not able to reproduce the way they are?"

Folding her arms, Road Rage lazily leaned to one hip and shrugged, "It is taught that Primus made this the way it is so that none of us felt we were gods. That we weren't superior and so every bot was equal. If we all came from the same place then we would technically all be brothers and sisters and love each other," Dropping her tone, she added sardonically, "It did not work."

Bumblebee frowned. No, it hadn't. Primus wanted them to know that they were all his children and were to be loved equally. Instead they were left to their own devices and things had fell into chaos. Some cursed his named, some were judged for not believing while others were mocked for being religious. There was a caste system in place and then they felt the need to separate themselves with labels such as Autobots and Decepticons. They had not done a good job at loving each other and he sincerely hoped this second chance would offer all that their creator had given them.

"Road Rage," Bumblebee then turned to his wife, "If we could…well, if our kind could reproduce the way the humans do, would you have a sparkling with me?"

Tilting her helm, Road Rage tapped her chin thoughtfully, "The idea of my abdomen protruding the way theirs do is a little unsettling, but," She then smiled and touched a hand upon his cheek, "But with you, if it were possible; I would. I already feel like Raf is part of our family, a child perhaps of ours. And I am happy with our union."

Bumblebee smiled, while taking his wife within his arms and sending pulses of love through their bond, "Me too."

Holding his helm within her hands, Road Rage accepted the pulses and returned them, "You, my darling, are truly one of a kind."

* * *

Arcee was tired. The day had been long and she was looking forward to recharge. Keeping up with the Wreckers and Smokescreen's hyper personalities could be exhausting, not to mention Miko's need to conduct _band practice _every time she was over. At least Ratchet had his work to keep him distracted, but her whole job centered on being in charge of the humans. She honestly loved all of them to death, but Primus she was spent. She was young, she shouldn't be feeling ancient.

Pushing back the feeling that something wasn't right, Arcee walked over to her computer station to log in a report. It was something Optimus had seen Soundwave do and thought it was a good idea. It was everyone's chance to add their thoughts and every month they all sat down and spoke about what was going well and what wasn't. It wasn't as militarized as the way the Decepticons did their reports, but she had to agree that it was efficient.

Arcee immediately tensed once a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. One secured itself around her waist, while the other clamped down on her mouth. The femme's fists instantly clenched and her fighter instincts were just about to kick in, when the stranger leaned in and purred into her audio, "Is that anyway to greet me, my dear?"

Starscream. Arcee rolled her blue optics, while tilting her helm back to confirm it was indeed her boyfriend who had snuck up on her. With a sly smirk, the seeker removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. Though her body was still tense from the sneak attack, she found herself easing into the kiss.

The seeker was careful in placing his hand on her back to support her as he broke away from the kiss and stepped in front of her. Finally allowing her body to loosen, Arcee sighed, "Was that necessary?"

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I just did it for fun." Starscream gave her a crooked grin, while flicking her chin with a talon.

"And how are you here?"

The challenge in her voice sent hot flashes down to his groin and he couldn't control himself from backing her up into a wall, raising her wrists above her helm with one hand, "Soundwave. Though, he insisted on transferring all his files from our meeting first, so it's been a few hours of waiting to do this."

Arcee moaned, as Starscream leaned into her and swooped down to devour her mouth with his own. A growl instantly vibrated against her lips, causing her to allow his glossa access. She felt energy emanating from him, as their kiss deepened into a swirl of passion and desire. Battling each other for dominance.

Arcee's body was hot to the touch, as his talons ghosted over the plates of her breasts. She was so responsive to his touch; arching her back at the slightest prick against her body. Moaning at the simplest tickle of his glossa against her lower lip. It drove him into madness, as he pressed hard against her and claimed her mouth.

As Starscream's lips left his lover's, Arcee let out something akin to a whimper. He chuckled against the chords of her neck, opening his mouth to suck hard against the spots he knew were sensitive. He knew she wasn't one for admitting her vulnerability, but that's what they both found so hot about their intimate moments. That he could bring that out of her and she enjoyed feeling so open.

Starscream's touches were predatory, staking its claim as his thumb hooked under and pushed her breast plating aside. Arcee instantly struggled against his grip, twisting her hips as his large hand grasped at the mounds. Her valve was already starting to throb in want, lubricating itself in anticipation.

Arcee's leg hooked around Starscream's waist, pulling him in so to grind her intimate plating against his. Even though both areas were covered, he could feel the warmth radiating between her legs. It caused him to slightly buckle, a deep groan rolling out of his being. Grunting, he finally let go of her wrists to pick the femme up and thrust his lower half in between the V of her body.

Starscream could not and would not wait any longer. Pushing his lips against hers once more, his long fingers tucked under his lover's plating and yanked it aside, earning him a gasp. Smirking, the seeker teasingly played with the wet folds of the blue femme, feeling her react to every tiny stroke.

Gritting her denta, Arcee sneered, "You're such a fragger, Starscream."

"Oh, you have no idea," He moaned, while shifting his own pelvic platting aside, "I have been waiting all day for this."

Arcee let out a deep guttural groan, as Starscream lifted her up by her aft, before pulling her down onto his phallus. Though tall, the seeker was a lean mech. But, besides his frame he was easily able to handle her and keep her pressed against the wall with her peds not allowed to touch the ground. He wanted her to feel him and only him.

One long fingered hand pressed flat against the wall, as the other cradled his lover with the base of his forearm, Starscream hunched slightly at the feel of warm, wet walls around him. But, it was the beautiful face of want that caused him to inwardly gasp, revved up by how mutual their interfacing was.

Releasing the grip he had on the wall, Starscream cup her delicate helm within his palm, "You are beautiful."

Arcee cooed from the beautiful sentiment, wrapping her arms around his neck so the pushing of their lips was synchronized with the pushing of their hips. Starscream had offered her a comfort and adoration that she had not felt since Tailgate. Every time they touched she felt herself coming back to life and felt that she were truly happy; whereas before she felt dead on the inside.

Starscream tilted his helm to the side to have more access to her mouth, as he set a steady and passionate rhythm. Heat was building up between the two of them, as Arcee's mouth pulled away from his to let out a deep moan. His hands were roaming all over her frame, as he continued to rotate his hips against her.

The walls of her vagina constricted tightly around his staff, causing his claws to scrape against the plating of her hips. Starscream always felt so euphoric while inside her. He continued to question if the feeling was love or not, but he knew it was more than just meaningless interfacing. Somehow, he always ended up holding her close to him and basking in the comfort he felt.

"Arcee…" He snarled erotically.

As Starscream put more speed and power into his thrusts, he could tell Arcee was begging to overload. Her body jerked and arched in and out, as she whimpered. The blue femme was one of those who could not easily orgasm. He did not take offense, as it was something natural within the body. Instead, he kissed her and reached down to play with the small nub that was almost painfully swollen.

The duel stimulation of having a beautiful staff thrust in and out of her valve, while her clitoris was being played with was almost too much to bear for Arcee. It did not take long then for her world to be completely turned into madness and a mighty orgasm shake her body. The climax so overwhelming her optics began figuratively seeing _stars._

As an orgasm shook her body, her walls clenched even tighter around him. The constant stimulation of their organs rubbing against each other and the added pressure brought Starscream to his own climax. Their bodies rocked together, as he ejaculated deep within the folds of his lover.

Both bots' fans kicked in to cool their overheated systems, Starscream holding Arcee close as he felt himself jerk a few times from the powerful overload. Still hard, his staff twitched inside her, causing the femme to gasp. Seeing the snicker on her lover's face, she gently smacked his chest plates, "Aft."

Chuckling, Starscream gently pulled out before setting her down. The two smiled at each other, as Arcee moved towards her berth, "Will you be staying the night?"

"How could I leave my lovely after such a blissful meeting?"

Arcee rolled her optics, but smirked in amusement, "Good. I'm due for recharge."

Starscream watched as she laid herself on her abdomen atop the berth. She had tried her best to not show how tired she was, but between the day and the interfacing she was ready to collapse. The seeker looked at her blue and black hues and cooed to himself, entrapped by her lithe, yet strong frame.

Crawling atop the berth, he loomed over her figure. Interfacing was so much more than just genitals and he wished to touch her, feel the energy radiating off her. It was all about connection and his very spark pulled him to want to caress every piece of her body – storing it deep within his processor.

As his hands began to slither down her body, Starscream felt moans of approval. Her optic lids may have been closed, but she was still responding to his touch. Smiling, he reached her winglets. They were cute on her, even though she was a two-wheeler. He knew, as a seeker; how important the languages of wings were and he only wished to extend the courtesy.

Though, as his hands began to move along them and he even dipped his helm down to gently nibble, Arcee piped up, "Starscream? What are you doing?"

"Pleasuring you, my dear." He purred seductively.

"That…doesn't really do anything for me."

Starscream stopped, shocked really. Seekers loved their wings being touched. They needed it in fact, or else their moods shifted and they became bitter. Even though Arcee was a two-wheeler, he thought she would still enjoy the stimulation. All bots had the ability for flight, it just depended on what they chose to scan. Hence why he had mocked Knock Out originally. But, seekers could not do anything else, but take flight. Road Rage had always enjoyed the act, though; she was just a flier and not a seeker. He had taught her the language of the wings, but had not done so with the blue femme because they were not married and that left him too open for hurt.

Not wanting to dwell, Starscream quickly composed himself as his face lowered to her aft, "Then, my dear Arcee, allow me to ravish you in a way I know you love."


	7. Chapter 7

TC Stark: Hey, guys! Alrighty, this chapter I will be introducing an OC of mine. She's vastly different than Road Rage and I hope you guys caught on to the subtle hints I was dropping. To reply to Spacelady, as cute as it would be Road Rage and Bee won't be having kids. I believe I said in a previous story that due to my inexperience in the Transformers fandom and lack of information, my continuum will not feature anyone getting pregnant. From what I've seen in the cartoons and such, the All Spark is the only means of reproduction. Sex is just recreational fun. Maybe in future stories when I grasp it better I can feature that, but sparklings are a result of the All Spark. I hope that makes sense lol

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and an OC introduced in this chapter : )

Chapter Seven

Starscream had left the next morning, after requesting a bridge from Soundwave. Though everyone knew of their relationship, he wasn't ready to get ridiculed amongst those of Team Prime. Nor did he feel like seeing the humans, since they were no doubt always there – especially Knock Out's science experiment. He may have been treated with respect on Cybertron, but it was a different story on Earth. Also, he didn't wish for Arcee to be look upon in a poor light.

Arcee had enjoyed the impromptu visit from the seeker. They understood each other and even though the world was improving, they still clung to each other for comfort. It had transformed into something where they had grown together and who they were was dependent on the other. It was nice to have a relationship that was so intimate not only on a physical level, but an emotional one.

But, she had not missed the way his body language had switched once she rejected his treatment on her winglets. She hadn't meant to be dismissive to him; but they had made a vow to be honest with each other. While seekers enjoyed their wings being touched, hers were more of accessories than anything else. He may have gone done to service her, but she knew he was disappointed at the failed attempt to bond. He had never said anything about his own wings and she didn't think it was such a big deal. They were connected in so many other ways and it had honestly never crossed her processor.

* * *

"Are you following me?"

Prowl had been shocked to say the least when the little orange and red smart car that he had been following spoke through his intercom system. Whenever he had visited Earth he felt it only right that he hold up his own. He didn't want any handouts and agreed to do some patrol for Agent Fowler. The human had told him there was no need as he was a war hero, but he wanted no special treatment.

The tactician had seen this little car before. It was often speeding down the roads of Jasper, Nevada. Though his alt mode was that of a police car, he couldn't pull it over since no one would be getting out to see who was behind the wheel. All he could do was track the license plate and report it to local authorities through Road Rage.

Prowl certainly wasn't expecting a feminine, playful voice to talk to him as his police car trailed behind the small one. A Cybertronian? Or perhaps a human filled in with the alliance between Cybertron and Earth? Hm, he wasn't too sure how to go about the situation, "Pull over," he finally commanded.

"Well, I don't think that's a good idea considering, ugh, no one is gonna be able to get out of their cars."

Prowl was in no mood for light, vague teasing, "State your business."

A small laugh came through, as she defended, "Chill out, I'm on your team! I'm Left-Signal, what's your name?"

"We will discuss that later. Follow me."

Pushing down on the gas, Prowl swerved around the femme and cut in front of the small car. She seemed to follow him, as he took her to a secluded area of roadway and requested a Ground Bridge. He would take her to the Autobot Base and let Optimus question her there. If there were any Cybertronians on Earth, the Prime would want to know. Their people couldn't be running around the blue planet without knowing the rules.

The two were soon driving through and arrived at the base. Jazz seemed to be chatting with Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen were playing basketball, Knock Out and Ratchet were at work, and Road Rage and Arcee were entertaining themselves by watching the game, while the humans watched television. It was a full house, though; he was sure Optimus was in the basement working. Elita One, Starscream, and Ultra Magnus were Cybertronian residents like Prowl and Jazz were usually; besides the base was getting cramped and had no more free space.

Everyone seemed to stop at the newcomer – confused as to why Prowl was bringing the car in. The tactician quickly transformed into his bipedal mode, commanding, "Transform and explain your business here."

Jazz chuckled. Prowl would never change, even if they weren't in a war. He would always be an enforcer; his alt mode fit him perfectly. Quickly, the small car began to transform and before them stood a femme. A tiny bit shorter than Road Rage and Arcee, she had a petite figure decorated with hues of orange, white, and red.

The newcomer had big, bright green optics styled like Arcee's and Road Rage's. Her face, neck, and abdomen were white, while the back of her helm was orange. She had an ornament decorating her forehead and had small round speakers for audiles, with two antennas poking out of both. Her orange breastplates fully covered her bust, save for a red screen that covered her spark. The top part of her arms were white and the forearms were red. Her abdomen was white. While most femmes had a bikini style armor, this one's waistline down to her knees were orange and the lower part of her legs were red. She did not have heel struts like Road Rage and Elita One, rather they more so resembled Arcee's. And she had car exhausts stemming outward from the middle of her back.

"Hey, I know you." Jazz came forward.

Grinning wide, the femme spun around and greeted, "Jazz! So good to see you!"

Raising an optic ridge, Prowl looked over to his partner, "Jazz?"

"This is the femme I told you I danced with a few weeks ago. Man that night was fun! What are you doing here?"

The femme gave a small shrug, while explaining, "Everyone on Cybertron is talking about Earth, just thought I'd check it out for myself. I'm kind of floating around – seeing what I'm supposed to do with myself after the war."

As Jazz and the newcomer were catching up, Optimus Prime emerged from his office down below. He was so pleased with how everything was going in his life. His relationship with Elita One was on such a loving, spiritual level, the government was fair on Cybertron and their home planet was thriving. The humans gave them their utmost trust and they had even agreed to help them with such things as rescue and recovering missions and patrol. It didn't bother him that they still needed to stay hidden, as they were working together. And though it had been tragic what happened to Rosie, she seemed to be upbeat about her new life and really had uplifted Knock Out. And he was glad her friendship with Jack had been renewed.

Noticing who had joined them, the small femme spun around and gasped, "The big O!" Knock Out chuckled to himself, as she clicked her heels and saluted, "It's an honor, sir!"

"Thank you, soldier," Optimus nodded, "What is your designation?"

"Left-Signal. But, call me Leftie. Infiltration team."

"Infiltration team?" Prowl asked.

Leftie nodded, while explaining, "Yup! Group of us traveled around the galaxy going in and ruining Decepticon's good times." She snickered, with a wink.

"That's so cool! You never told me you did that." Jazz whined slightly.

Grinning cheekily, she teased the saboteur, "That's cause I was too busy kicking your butt on the dance floor."

As the two were grinning wildly at each other, Optimus asked, "What are your intentions, Left-Signal? Will you be staying on Earth or Cybertron?"

Leftie frowned a little, but knew that the Prime was just being formal and it was probably ridiculous to ask him to call her by her nickname, "Probably Cybertron. Earth seems nice, but I've been waiting _way _too long to get back home. Just wanted to take a spin around and see what's got Team Prime all mesmerized. I was gonna call in a bridge back later this evening."

"Regardless, I do believe it is in everyone's best interests if you are at least given a proper tour and made familiar with the rules." Optimus insisted.

"Did you see her car mode? Way too small for Jack or Rosie, it should be Raf."

A young voice quipped, as Leftie looked down to see a female human with strange looking clothes wave off the idea of any of them being her escort. She was referring to an even smaller human, one who had wild hair and adorable little glasses. The femme couldn't contain her excitement, as he was positively the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Not even bothering to repress a squeal, Leftie fell to her knees and picked Raf up with both hands. She looked like the equivalent of a parent raising their child high up as she exclaimed, "Oh Primus you are the cutest thing! _These _are humans? Are they all as cute?"

"Well, I am." Jack laughed, as Rosie playfully smacked his arm.

The quick motion caused Raf to hold his stomach and turn slightly green. Seeing his friend's distress, Bumblebee ran over and gently plucked the boy from the femme, "Ugh, Leftie, you can't really handle them like that."

Leftie said a quick sorry, as bouncing up onto her peds. Bumblebee held Raf so he could be optic level with the femme, "Sorry, Raf? But, wanna be my guide?"

"Rafael is not a toy." Ratchet quipped, which caused both Raf and Bumblebee to smile at the medic's possessiveness of the young boy. As much as he'd like to deny it, he had come to truly depend on him.

Scratching the back of his neck, Raf shrugged, "Um, sure?"

"Raf is only thirteen, he's not even old enough to drive." Miko pointed out in her usual tone.

Rosie tucked her shoulder length hair behind her ear, while rolling her eyes, "Raf has been able to decode Cybertronian encryption and you don't think he knows the rules of the road?"

Miko huffed, while resting her fists on her hips, "Can you imagine how it would look if cops pulled him over to see a thirteen year old driving?"

"Raf sits in the passenger seat of Bumblebee all the time." The oldest of the humans looked at the Japanese girl incredulously.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" Raf insisted, becoming upset. Bumblebee frowned, knowing how much his little brother disliked fighting amongst family.

"Yea!" Leftie huffed, while holding her hips in a scolding stance.

So, it was decided that Raf would be the one to show Leftie around. Rosie and Miko weren't mad at each other, it was just typical for anyone who was speaking with the teenage girl to get into a bickering match with her every once in a while. Jack was all around amused and the three soon fell into their normal every day routine.

Prowl's vision was focused on the enthusiastic femme, as she transformed into her vehicle mode and sped off with Raf safely tucked away. The law enforcer was taken aback by her energetic personality. She reminded him of Jazz and it made sense that they two would get along while in a party setting.

Nudging the Praxian, Jazz grin, "Cool, right? I'm so glad you ran into her. We should invite her over." He suggested in a lower tone, so no one else could hear. They had been living in their apartment for quite some time, but had no company over so far because of Prowl's reluctance to tell anyone they were together.

"I will think about it." He murmured, before walking away.

* * *

Leftie had really enjoyed her time with Raf. He was incredibly smart and they had a fun time weaving in and out of traffic and playing enjoyable music. She had learned a lot and whenever she decided to return to Earth at least she knew the rules. It seemed silly that they hadn't revealed themselves to the humans yet, but she had no problem obeying the law – especially when it was dished out by _the _Optimus Prime.

As fun as the humans were and as nice as Team Prime was, Leftie was a Cybertronian and couldn't wait to get back home. She was one who had come in along with the waves of Cybertronians who had returned to their home planet. So many of them were given small apartments to start them off with, until they got jobs and were able to get themselves a bigger living arrangement.

At the end of the day the three Cybertron residents returned to their planet. Jazz and Leftie were ecstatic about running into each other, but Prowl was neither here nor there. The energetic two wanted to go out for a drink, but the Praxian was set on going home and settling down for recharge. He didn't say much, before transforming into vehicle mode and driving home.

The two didn't allow Prowl's grumpy mood to affect them, as they found themselves at the same club as before. Only this time they were tucked in a corner sitting at a small round table, both enjoying their second cubes of high-grade, "So, I never asked what you do now that the war is over?" Jazz asked, while taking a sip.

Taking a sip of her own cube, Leftie answered, "I work as a trainer for sparklings going through their first upgrades."

"Are there a lot of sparklings being born from the All Spark?"

"Yup," She nodded, "I guess because of our low numbers Primus decided to bless us. We have so many in the centers. None have gone through their first upgrades though or started schooling. We're teaching the basics."

Jazz smiled at the idea of a room full of little sparklings. He remembered going through his upgrades and schooling, before going off to the job predetermined for him by the High Council. It was a great feeling know that the future generations of their people would be able to pick whatever occupation they wanted to.

"No wonder you thought Raf was cute."

Beaming, Leftie smiled happily, "Oh Primus, he was adorable! Younglings of all species are so precious. Humans do not know how lucky they are that they can carry them and call them theirs. But, I do feel like the ones at the center are family to me."

Wow, she was great. Fun and caring. Jazz could really dig it. So many of his people had been hardened by war and were too serious, even though the war was over. It was why he liked hanging out with Bumblebee so much. No matter what he had been through he wouldn't be tainted or corrupted. He and Smokescreen were great and he had even come to call Knock Out a friend.

As a waitress came to collect their empty cubes and get them another round, Leftie tucked a leg under her behind and leaned across the table, "Hey, Jazz, you told me you were seeing a mech. That's Prowl, right?"

"Yup. That's Prowler."

The nickname was cute. Leftie hid her smile, before asking, "Well, he didn't really act like it. What was all that hush, hush at the base? You couldn't even tell you two were dating."

Jazz frowned, as the waitress came back with their cubes. Giving her a weak smile, he sighed, "Eh, Prowl's like that. Secretive, y'know? He doesn't feel like being all public and whatnot."

"But, the others know about you two, right?"

Frowning once again, Jazz shook his helm, "No…Prowl thinks they wouldn't take us seriously in our professions if the others knew. He doesn't believe in soldiers fraternizing and doesn't want to be viewed as a hypocrite."

"But, the war is over and who cares?" Leftie blinked her green optics incredulously, before seeing the sad look on her new friend's face, "I'm sorry. It's not my relationship. Some mechs are just like that I guess. He's good to you?"

"Yes." He answered quickly and seriously.

Giving him a small smile, she agreed, "That's good."

"Well, what about you? Mech? Femme?"

Leftie giggled at the question, before waving him off, "Nah. I'm a little too hyper I guess, most mechs can't keep up."

Jazz returned the laugh, "Yea, I can imagine. Well, you're okay in my books."

The femme pointed out, "You've picked up a lot of human phrases, you sure you should be living here and not Earth?"

"I would love to live with Bee and the gang, but they're living in a military base and I've always wanted a place of my own. And well, not to sound sappy, but I couldn't wait for the end of the war so Prowl and I could live together. It was easy when we were roaming the galaxy together, cause we were forced to live together, but this…well, I feel like a responsible adult bot." Jazz concluded, not sure he got his point across, but laughed anyway.

"I get ya. How has it been so far?"

Taking a sip of his high-grade, Jazz smiled, "It's been great. Coming home to him…he may be grumpy, but I love him. It just feels right."

Leftie held her hands over her mouth, touched by the love he had for his partner, "Primus, Jazz, that's so beautiful! He's one lucky mech to have you. Slag, now I'm jealous," She laughed, "You're so gosh darn happy it's cute!"

Erupting in laughter, Jazz reached to the back of his neck and shrugged, "Yea…he just does that to me. Anyway, I don't mean to talk your audios off about Prowl. He's complicated."

"Oh please, I love hearing about love stricken bots. It's adorable."

"Okay, now it's time to dance." Jazz grinned, while jumping out of his seat and grabbing hold of a squealing Leftie's hand before dragging her to the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

TC Stark: Ugh I have a papercut right now and it sucks so bad! But, I wanted to get this chapter out before I went to work! I'm so glad you like Leftie! She is so upbeat and different from the other femmes in the story. I don't often write characters like her, but I'm very excited for what's in store. To Guest, lol no there won't be any Right Signal just Leftie. I love Road Rage she is one of my favorite OCs ever. She's strong and not dainty. She is powerful and won't let any mech get over on her. I like strong females characters. And I love the connection she and Bee have. What's up with the lack of Bee romances? And I am new to the fandom but I love fan fiction in that you can sort of create a world and put out your interpretation. Okay everyone enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie!

Chapter Eight

Leftie whistled a happy tune as she bladed around the city of Neo-Iacon. One of the abilities she had was to shift the wheels on the back of her calves to the bottom of her peds while in her bipedal form. It allowed the petite femme to rollerblade around happily and when she felt like walking normally she could just shift the wheels back. It was a lot of fun and kept her adrenaline pumping.

Jazz and she had a great time the other night. Just like the first time they hung out they stayed at the club late into the night, dancing their afts off and getting drunk off high grade. The bar had become packed by the end of the night and the owner ended up keeping the establishment open so its patrons could continue having a good time.

It was nice making a friend. Leftie liked to think she made friends easily. The members of her infiltration team was made up of bots like her; small and agile. They had been together for almost a millennia, traveling around the universe, getting Intel on Decepticons, and going in and foiling their plans. They had been like family to her, but upon going back to Cybertron they had all gone their separate ways. It was understandable. Life moved on and a new chapter had begun – nothing lasted forever.

It bothered her a little that Prowl neglected Jazz the way he did. The saboteur was so fun and kind that Leftie thought who could not love the big goofball? She wasn't questioning the Praxian's devotion; it was obvious just in his optics that he cared for the other mech, but then why hide the love? You should never be ashamed of who you cared for and anyone who was a friend would be happy for you. The femme could just tell it did affect her new friend and he deserved to be happy.

Leftie was coming from work when she saw a familiar black and white color scheme. She really loved her job. Sparklings were so adorable and she loved being around them. They had just been born and what a time to live in. A new world after war, when their people had learned from all the bad that happened and their future looked promising. It was just great to be surrounded by such happiness.

Gliding forward, the femme hopped up to allow the wheels to shift to the back of her calves. Using her peds, she jogged up to the Praxian with the smile, "Why, good morning, officer!" She grinned, while offering him a salute.

Lowering his gaze, Prowl thinned his lips upon seeing the femme come beside him, "Good morning, Left-Signal."

"Please, call me Leftie," She smiled, "Iacon really isn't known for its crime?"

"That was true in the old days. We can never be too sure."

The orange and red femme nodded, while walking alongside him, "Yea, true. I'm originally from Ankmor Park. Gotta say the little shoe-box they have me in is a lot better than the apartment I had back then."

Prowl took a moment to register the very human term, before stopping and facing her, "Left-Signal, may I help you? I do not like interruptions when I am working."

Prowl's tone was one of professionalism, not rudeness. Leftie clasped her hands behind her back and held her chin up, "I just wanted to say sorry if I kept Jazz out too late. We got a little carried away, but I didn't want you to think he was being reckless."

There was an uneasy silence. Clearly, Jazz had told the femme that they were together. Leftie seemed sincere, her smile kind. She was not looking upon him with judgment, only wanting to let him know that she was the cause of his partner coming home late. It was like a child's friend apologizing for getting their kid in trouble in school.

Clearing his vocalizer, Prowl nodded, "Thank you…Leftie. Have a good day."

"Bye." She smiled, before shifting the wheels back to her peds and speeding off.

* * *

Jazz happily bopped his head to the music that flowed through the speakers set up in the apartment, as he flicked through a data pad. He had spent most of the day meeting many inhabitants of the city of Kaon. The gladiator city had been the home of Megatron and was where the war had started. Those who fought there felt most neglected by the senators, who originally sneered and looked down at their kind. Jazz made it his mission to put a face to the government and make the people comfortable that those like him were there for them.

The ping of their door opening alerted Jazz that Prowl had come home. Smiling, he shut off the music and put the data pad down. From what he had seen things looked like they were coming along well, but he wanted to talk to the others about the idea of installing a raceway in the city of Kaon. Where they had the gladiator pits before, which was deadly and barbaric; they could have a fair sport for them to get together and partake in good natured competition.

"Hey, Prowl." Jazz smoothly greeted, with a beautiful smile.

Prowl was glad to see Jazz working. Though he was a fan of music and good times, he was a great soldier. He was fiercely loyal to the Autobot cause and would do anything for Optimus Prime. While they were fighting the war for Cybertron he took the most dangerous tasks because he believed in the cause so deeply. And the Praxian knew he'd use that kind of mentality and apply it to his new job. His dedication was one of the many things that made Prowl fall in love with him.

Stepping over, Prowl held the back of his lover's neck and placed a kiss upon his lips. The moment passed quickly, as he stepped over to the Energon dispenser and poured himself a cube, "There have been no reports of crime. I spent the day patrolling, but nothing looked out of order."

"Hm, Prowl be out of a job soon, eh?" Jazz teased, folding his arms and grinned cheekily.

Handing Jazz a cube, Prowl insisted, "Cybertron will always need the law. Of course we can only hope for it to continue this way, but it is not practical for a society with a government to not have enforcers."

"I know, Prowl," Jazz smiled, "I was just making a joke."

"Police officers are meant to be a welcoming face to civilians, but I have a feeling you would be better at that than me."

Jazz smiled at Prowl's attempt at making the conversation light, "Aw, c'mon, who couldn't feel all warm and cozy around you?"

Prowl shot Jazz a glare, as the saboteur sat his lover down and ghosted his hands over the Praxian's shoulders. As always, he was tense. Jazz only wanted to make him relax. Prowl's seriousness and dedication to the law was what made him a great asset to their government, but sometimes he really needed to take a load off.

"I ran into your little friend today." Prowl murmured, as he felt expert hands working out all the kinks in his circuits.

"Yea, she told me. I invited her over tonight."

Prowl's shoulders immediately tensed, offlining his optics as he calmly asked, "Why did you invite her over?"

Even though the Praxian's voice was even and collected, Jazz could tell he was irritated. Sighing, he walked over to another comfortable chair in the room and plopped down, "We've been living here for months and no one has come visited us. I thought coming back to Cybertron would be like bringing back a band of brothers, but I've felt so isolated. All you do is work and…well, Leftie knows about us."

"I've gathered that," Prowl replied. His yellow visor-like optics looked at his lover and saw that he had been too harsh. Sighing, he recomposed himself and nodded, "Company sounds fine. When will we be expecting her?"

* * *

About two hours had gone by before a ping was heard. Jazz had gotten out some high-grade, changed the accent lighting to a subtle purple, and put on some smooth late 19th century American blues music. He had always been a lover of music and though Prowl was unfamiliar with the style, he was glad to see that that aspect of his partner hadn't changed. His joy and positive outlook in life could soften even the hardest of mechs.

Looking around, Prowl asked, "When did you install all of this?"

"While you were at work." Jazz answered in an upbeat fashion.

"We both work – we are both senators."

Jazz stopped in front of the door and threw an answer over his shoulder, "Yea, but you work overtime."

Giving him quite a disgruntled look, Prowl murmured to himself, "Does look nice."

The door slid open to reveal a happy Leftie. Her bright green optics brightened, as the two embraced in greeting. Prowl could tell Jazz had taken an immediate liking to the femme, as she seemed to be the only one who could keep up with him. While Bumblebee had always been a good friend, he was younger and they had been fighting a war, so there wasn't ever much time to socialize. And with the former scout being married and living on Earth, it didn't allow the two any time to hang out. Jazz was a dedicated worker, but not being able to enjoy himself during off hours put a damper on his mood.

As Jazz led his new friend in, she took a moment to look around and comment, "Wow, swanky," Then noticing the other mech in the room, she smiled, "Hey, Prowl."

"Good evening, Left-Signal." He simply acknowledged.

It wasn't long before Jazz and Leftie were laughing and fooling around. Prowl could see how in sync they were with each other, their energies bouncing off the other with ease. He did not mind that Jazz was getting along with someone, it was hard to be around the fun loving mech and not feel the same way. He was just dreading how long the two planned on staying up.

"Prowl?"

Jazz's voice was smoother than the music playing in the background, breaking Prowl from his thoughts. The law enforcer was sat on a comfortable chair, his first cube on high-grade in his hand, "What did you do before the war, Left-Signal?" He asked, assuming Jazz wanted him to engage in conversation with the femme.

Leftie was perched in an egg shaped swivel chair, legs folded over each other, "I was one of the last to be produced from the All Spark. I remember seeing your friend Bumblebee in the infirmary. We never met, but I remember the color scheme. We were given our upgrades pretty fast, because they didn't want sparklings during a war. I joined the academy; I wanted to work under Optimus, but I'm a femme and a tiny one, so I was sent to the infiltration division. We did on Cybertron what we ended up doing in space. After the Great Exodus a lot of us wanted to follow Team Prime on Earth, but our Commander said if we got the message so would Decepticons. So, we just traveled the universe trying to stop Cons from getting to Optimus."

The femme ended the explanation with a small shrug, taking a sip of her high grade. Jazz thought that was awesome. As a saboteur himself, he knew the importance of ruining a Decepticon's good time. While they had fought many Cons, he was sure no one really knew how much they owed to the smaller of their kind. While they weren't regarded as strong, they were agile and clever – who knew how many more bad guys they would have had to fight off if no one was in charge of sabotage.

"I think, even though the war was bad; it did one thing by bringing us together," Leftie added, "So many of us wouldn't have dared to associate with each other if it weren't for the war."

Jazz nodded, "Definitely. The caste system was so bad, no one spoke to those outside their class. When the war first started and we Autobots were getting used to our ranks and working together Prowl and I didn't get along at all."

Both the femme and the black and white mech looked over at Prowl, who shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "He is right. Our approach was different from each other and Optimus urged us to learn compromise."

"Yea, but my personality won him over." Jazz winked over towards his friend and gave her a thumbs up.

Prowl frowned at the statement, lowly speaking, "Jazz."

"Oh, relax, Prowler."

Finishing his cube of high-grade, Prowl stood up and stated, "I will be taking my leave for recharge. Left-Signal, you should be heading home as it is late and Jazz and I have to wake up early."

Jazz's mouth hung open incredulously, as he defended, "Oh, c'mon, Prowler, I wasn't even talking about us in that way. I was referring to the war…"

Prowl had already left for their bedroom. Leftie looked at Jazz with a frown, seeing him hunched forward with a look of misery on his faceplates. Biting her lower lip, she softly apologized, "I'm sorry for causing this…"

Shoulders slouching, a huffing sigh consumed his being, "No…you didn't. He's been so cold. I don't know why, but he's been so shut off since we came back to Cybertron. He wasn't like this in space."

Leftie still felt like she was the cause of the argument. She could clearly see the love that radiated off them, but something was holding Prowl back and it was affecting their relationship. The last thing she wanted to be was the cause of a breakup, especially when the two mechs cared for each other so much. They weren't communicating and that could be deadlier than lies or deceit for a couple.

Standing up, she gingerly held her hands in front of her and spoke, "I'm going to leave…"

"You don't have to."

"Jazz…"

Saddened, Jazz looked up from his seat and grabbed a hold of her waist and pleaded, "I'm so sorry, Leftie, this is so embarrassing…"

Leftie gave him a smile and placed her hands upon his shoulders, "Jazz, we're still friends don't worry. But, Prowl needs his space. He'll come around…you need to talk to him and tell him how you feel," Looping her arms around him to give him a hug, she insisted, "Just don't be sad. It'll be okay. Every couple has their rough patches."

* * *

Jazz had begrudgingly gotten into berth with Prowl. The room was dark and his partner was asleep. At least he thought he was, when he murmured aloud, "All I wanted was a friend and you had to drive her away. What's wrong with us?"


	9. Chapter 9

TC Stark: Sorry I haven't added sooner, I was out partying last night lol Bad me. But, I do hope you guys like this chapter. Definitely let me know what you think and also, I'm really interested if anyone wants to do some fan art for this story? I'm just saying that would be awesome haha

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie!

Chapter Nine

Summer was coming to a close. The kids only had about two weeks left before they went back to school. Classes had already been in session for Rosie for about three weeks, since college usually started before high school. It was a little crazy how fast their time off had flown by, Jack felt like he really hadn't been able to enjoy it. Sure, he had fun, but he couldn't wait until he was in Rosie's position without summer homework and longer breaks.

Jack was feeling a little more confident though about going back. Maybe it was because he was older. Maybe he had matured. Or maybe it was due to the kiss Rosie had smacked on his lips in front of Vince. With his bully present for it the teenager felt maybe the ginger boy would lay off and perhaps he could enjoy his senior year. He just hoped he didn't get a case of senioritis.

Jack was lying on the couch, phone in hand; as Raf typed away on his computer. Arcee raised an optic ridge while pointing out, "Wow, you guys look…entertained."

"Eh, I guess it's just the realization that school is just around the corner," Jack sighed, while dangling his arm over the side of the couch, "Kind of putting a damper on my mood."

Arcee smiled, as Raf piped up, "I'm pretty happy. One more year and I get to go to high school."

Sighing dramatically, the older teenager offered, "Enjoy that optimism while you can."

Arcee couldn't help, but chuckle to herself as she walked over to Ratchet. Knock Out wasn't in the base, probably out picking up Rosie to spend some time with her at her own house. It was one of the only times the blue femme saw Ratchet not working, instead enjoying a story on a data pad.

"Anything good?" She asked.

Nodding, the doctor explained, "Oh yes, very good. A classic. Before you were even born."

"Ratchet, are you calling yourself old?" Arcee smirked, swaying to one hip.

"Well, you know what they say about fine aged Energon."

At that statement Jack propped himself up on one elbow and looked at Raf, "Did Ratchet actually make a joke?"

Lifting his chin up, Ratchet tutted, "Is it so hard to people that I might have a sense of humor?"

"Yes." All three replied simultaneously.

Ratchet grumbled to himself, as Bulkhead and Knock Out drove in at the same time. Both Rosie and Miko hopped out, before the bots transformed into their bipedal modes. Jack hung over the railing with a raised eyebrow, "Hey, Rosie, what are you doing here?" He had assumed she would want to go home after school.

"I wanted to rub your nose in the fact that you have school in two weeks." Rosie snickered, as she walked up the stairs. She could have jumped up if she wanted to, but she didn't like showing off.

"But, you're in school." He defended.

"I'm condensing sixteen credits into three days, you go for five."

The two older humans took jabs at each other, as Raf observed, "Guys, why do Bulkhead and Miko look sad?"

Folding her arms, the punk rock girl whined, "I'm going back to Japan."

"For good?" Ratchet piped up, trying to mask his excitement.

"No, for a week."

Shrugging, Jack brought up, "But, I thought you wanted to see your parents. And it's perfect timing, a little vacation before school."

Sulking, Bulkhead sat down heavily on one of the medical berths with his massive arms hanging overs his knees, "But, I can't go with her."

Arcee threw Jack a look and a shrug, before turning back to her friend, "Bulk, she'll be back in a week."

It seemed her reassurances did nothing for the big green mech or the small female. With a frown on her face, she reached up and encircled her arms around his finger, "I wish you could go to Tokyo with me…"

Rosie folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. Bulkhead treated Miko like a protective older brother or a gentleman who was rough on the outside, but had a heart of gold and would do anything to protect his gal. Even though she was involved in a human and bot relationship didn't mean she would push that ideology on everyone, but it would be a good moment to dish out some teasing.

Knock Out caught the vixen like smirk on the female's face, smirking to himself as he loved when they were on the same page. Clearing his vocalizer, he leaned into the Wrecker and reassured, "If you'd like, Bulkhead, I would be more than happy to install the same program I have that allows me to scale down."

Realizing what he was suggesting, both Bulkhead and Ratchet scolded, "Knock Out!"

* * *

Jazz's nighttime words rang through Prowl's audios all day. They hadn't spoken to each other and by the time the law enforcer woke, his partner was gone. It was unheard of the saboteur to be out of the apartment before him, but he knew that the events of the night before still weighed heavy on his spark. They would be no good being around each other in that moment and both could not let their relationship affect their work.

The problem was that Prowl was letting it affect him. The last thing he ever wanted to do was upset Jazz and he had been really uptight lately. It was unfair for him to repress the other's welcoming personality, just because he was different. Jazz was the mech he loved and yet, he was treating him like a subordinate in the relationship, when they were supposed to be equal.

Prowl found himself at the center for sparklings. He knew he had to make the situation right, for Jazz's sake. It had taken him a long time to even let the other mech into his spark and in a matter of days his lover was asking him to open up to someone else. His thoughts and feelings were sacred to him and he wished to only share them with his partner, but perhaps he was right and he needed to open up more. He had promised Jazz he'd try not to be so serious and it seemed like that sentiment had gone right out the window.

Transforming into his bipedal mode, Prowl stepped into the center. He could instantly hear the sound of happy sparklings making incoherent noises. The sounds forced the Praxian to stop. The All Spark had dried out and stopped birthing bots almost at the beginning of the war. So many like Bumblebee and Left-Signal were forced to upgrade fast so they could have the bodies of adults and fight for survival. Some were not so lucky and he could remember the slaughter of centers protecting the younglings who hadn't the chance to see life pass that stage. Anything viewed as weak was destroyed by Megatron; he forgot that once upon a time he was a child himself.

A bot decorated in aqua blue, who he couldn't tell was a femme or a mech; smiled at him behind a secretary desk, "May I help you, officer?"

Mech. Prowl was glad to see bots trusting the law enforcers rather than being afraid of them like they used to be, "I would like to see Left-Signal."

"Ah, Leftie – she's the best, ain't she?" The feminine mech grinned, while paging her.

It didn't take long for Leftie to round the corner and come to the front desk, "Hey, Prowl." She smiled. It was a sincere one, not fake. As if telling him she bore no ill will for the previous night.

Shifting his gaze over to the mech at front desk, Prowl kept his voice even, "I do apologize for bothering you at your place of work."

"No big deal, I was getting out soon anyway. Wanna wait for me?"

And so he did. Not more than ten minutes later Leftie was meeting with Prowl outside the center and he found himself walking with the small femme. She acted like they were the best of friends, smiling as they went along. The willingness to act so openly friendly personally made him uncomfortable as he felt like he was wrong for reading so into it.

Not standing to walk in silence anymore, Prowl got straight to the point, "Left-Signal, I would really like to apologize to you for my behavior last night."

Leftie twirled on one ped, realizing the mech had stopped. Clasping her hands behind her back, she shrugged and explained, "Why are you apologizing to me? You should be saying sorry to Jazz."

Frowning, Prowl was confused, "But, the way I treated you-"

"Is because there's turmoil going on between you two," She cut off, "Jazz is a great mech. Like, really great. And he loves you a lot. So, what's up with you?"

Prowl frowned and looked away, furrowing his optic ridges inwards. He was suddenly regretting even approaching the femme, as it was getting more personal than he had thought. He had wanted to apologize to her and be done with it, not go investigating why the two mechs seemed to be at a broken road in their relationship.

But, he had made a promise to himself that he'd do right by Jazz, "I do not wish for us to be treated any differently. We were soldiers fraternizing and that is unacceptable."

Leftie looked at him incredulously, "So? Optimus seems pretty cool, like he wouldn't care. Isn't Bumblebee with that femme Road Rage? I'm sure they were together before the end of the war."

"Road Rage was never an official soldier. And it is different. We may live in a time when same-sex relationships are accepted, but we would still be looked at differently. I do not want him to be looked upon in an unfair light. We are both senators, I want everyone to take us seriously."

"It's not that," She insisted, "It's something more that you're afraid of everyone finding out. What is it?"

Prowl looked at Leftie for a long time. Contemplating telling her the truth. They were in silence for so long that they femme had thought they were paralyzed. She jumped only a little when he stepped pass her, his optics shifting around to be sure no one was around to hear them, "Do you know of somewhere we can talk?"

"There is no one around. Prowl, what's wrong?" She asked gently, her confusion turning to concern.

Turning back towards the femme, the Praxian frowned while stating, "I do not want anyone to know that Jazz and I are married."

Optics widening, Leftie's mouth hung wide open and she jumped up with the need to shout, but knew he wouldn't appreciate it very much. Holding her hands over her mouth, she took a moment to calm down before practically whispering, "You're _married?_"

"Yes, but it is illegitimate."

Leftie was back to confused, "What do you mean?"

"It was not a proper marriage. We performed it ourselves. Out in space, we just opened our spark chambers and merged. There was no ceremony, no pastor to perform it. It is disgraceful."

Frowning, the femme asked, "Then why do it?"

Sighing, Prowl admitted, "Jazz pushed for the marriage."

"Don't you love him?"

"I love him with all my spark," Prowl replied swiftly and seriously, the look in his optics proving he was telling the truth. Leftie stepped back at the firmness in his tone, before he straightened himself up and explained, "I love him. He is everything to me. But…we were in space, fighting a war, it was no time to do such things. I insisted we wait until the war was over and to be performed by an ordained minister, but he said he didn't want to go on any longer without being my husband."

Leftie frowned, seeing the sadness Prowl was expressing. The heavy spark could be heard in his voice and she gently asked, "But, what's wrong with that?"

Letting out a heavy sigh, Prowl could not believe he was admitting everything to her, but when he looked down at her all he could see was Jazz begging him to open up more. Looking around once more, he explained, "When you are married, you share a spark. Your sparks touch and when the ceremony is complete, half of your spark returns with them while you hold half of theirs within your own. If you divorce, you are returning your ex's spark to them. Scarred as it may be, you have your spark back."

Quieting for a moment, Prowl continued, "If your bond-mate dies then half your spark goes with it. You are left with an eternal empty hole that will torture you for all your life. You will never be complete, because half of you died with them. I did not want to die during the war and leave Jazz with that burden."

The sentiment made Leftie's own spark break. She stood before the Praxian with empathy and understanding. Prowl was cold because he realized eventually everyone would find out their secret and he wasn't prepared for that. He was plagued with the worry that in his line of duty he could lose his life and that would mean true despair for Jazz. Even though the war was over, he was a police officer and they put their lives on the line every day. There was no crime, but he still had the mentality of the world he knew before and it scared him. He didn't want to leave the love of his life broken and alone.

Biting her lower lip, she softly spoke, "Prowl, I don't know what it's like to be married, but if Jazz insisted on it that means his spark ached for you so much that he took the chance. That he wasn't complete until you two married and if you did die, then at least he was bonded to you. He's so proud of you; you don't need to be so careful. It's okay to be vulnerable."

"Not in my line of duty."

"Okay," Leftie nodded, before insisting, "But, you need to work this out with him. Jazz loves you and you love him, but he's not happy that you close him off the way you do. Don't push him away, you'll never forgive yourself."

Prowl looked down at the small femme, who was looking at him with big optics. She was practically begging him to make it work with his husband. In his processor they barely knew each other and in reality she hadn't known Jazz for that long, so why did it matter? Why did she care so much?

Carefully looking at her, he asked, "Why is it so important to you that mechs you barely know work out their relationship?"

Leftie shrugged and explained simply, "I suppose I'm just a sucker for love. I work with sparklings, so I just like everyone to be happy."

"I see," He slowly nodded, "Then…thank you," Prowl then turned around, knowing he had much to go over. Before he transformed, he took one last look at the femme, who somehow got him to consider her words; and spoke, "You are welcomed over my home whenever you wish."

* * *

Jazz was home by the time Prowl walked through the door. Elita One had been surprised to see the black and white mech at work so early, but pleased. She insisted he not stay until the usual time, though; they had gone out for a drink or two. The pink femme was good company. While he didn't divulge in what was wrong, simply listening to how worldly she was and her intelligent insight made him smile.

The saboteur was distracting him with whimsical human internet humor when his husband walked in. Prowl's visor-like yellow optics looked over at the images up on the holographic screen, before setting his sights on the other mech. Jazz stayed still, assessing what the Praxian's face was telling him.

Standing up, Jazz waited for Prowl to walk towards him until there was only about an inch between them. With their optics locked, the Praxian reached up and held his husband's face within his hands, "I am very sorry."

Jazz smiled at the simple statement that spoke volumes to him. Reaching to pull him closer, he replied, "I know," Before kissing him.


	10. Chapter 10

TC Stark: Sorry for the wait, guys, I've been having computer problems. This is a small little filler chapter, but kind of goes with the plot. I see more people are putting this story on the follow and favorite lists and welcome! Please leave me reviews so that I may feel your love lol Just kidding, but I do love hearing your opinions.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie.

Chapter Ten

"I'm never going to get Prowl to call me Leftie, am I?"

Jazz laughed at the small pout on Leftie's face, as the two enjoyed a cube of Energon one particular night, "Probably not."

Leftie had been hanging out with Jazz and Prowl for quite some time. Since the day that the Praxian revealed him being married to the femme, everyone was able to breathe a little easier. So to speak. Even though it would be a long time to come before he was truly able to let loose, everyone was happy that a weight had seemingly been lifted off his shoulders.

Leftie came over often; enjoying the company of the two mechs. Prowl knew that she lived in a tiny studio apartment provided to her by the government. It was what the senate offered for returning Cybertronians who didn't have a job yet and unfortunately what she did was volunteer, though; he was working with Elita One on having the center for sparklings funded by them.

On that particular night Leftie and Jazz found themselves at a different club, impressed that more were being open. This one definitely had more of a wild feel to it; the lights were dimmed lower, the music was blasted louder, and the vibe was more provocative. No brothels had been opened; instead bots got their kicks by going to bars and meeting them on their own. This way whoever you slept with was by choice and not money. Road Rage thought it important to not have any occupations that would cause a Cybertronian to be looked upon unfavorably.

Jazz and Leftie had just popped down from being on the dance floor, both laughing as their fans kicked in to cool their systems down from _getting down. _Kicking back high-grade, the femme shrugged, "Oh well, at least he's okay with me being in your apartment now. I think sometimes he just wants you all to himself." She punctuated with a wink.

"He's a traditionalist. His argument is that since he's married he doesn't need to go out to grand social events, but he ain't kidding me I know he didn't do that before the war!" Jazz laughed at his grumpy husband, but still he loved him.

"You'll get 'em, no worries." She winked once more.

Smiling, Jazz asked, "Well, what about you? We're in a bar full of Cybertronians, anyone catching your optics?"

Giving a small look around, Leftie shrugged, "What? Here? All these mechs are concerned with is interfacing," Receiving his skeptical glance, she added, "Listen, I like a good 'face as much as the last, but it's fleeting. I want…well, eventually I'd like to have what you and Prowl have." She gestured towards him.

"Aw, Leftie, that's so cute."

"Oh shush." She rolled her optics with a humorous grin and got up to retrieve more high-grade from the bar.

Jazz laughed, as Leftie walked away from him. There were a lot of handsome mechs in the bar, but she wasn't really interested. She would be lying if she said that she didn't have needs and interfacing was perfectly normal, but egotistical bots put a damper on her mood and she was too concerned with having a good time than humoring a one night stand. Intercourse was fun when it included physical or emotional attraction, but boring when it was just about genitals.

Picking up the two high-grade Energon cubes placed in front of her, Leftie turned to see a femme talking with Jazz. Her green optics locked onto the sight and instantly knew she was flirting. The mech was so good natured he probably just assumed she was there to talk, but the body language spoke volumes. Besides, he was a good looking mech so it would stand to reason he'd attract attention.

Seeing the potential to have a bit of fun, Leftie smirked while sauntering over to her friend. Prowl would never be one to stake his claim, as he wasn't one for public affection; so she felt like she needed to do so for him. It sounded like the married couple's relationship had vastly improved and she didn't want anything to ruin that.

So, the orange and red femme squeezed in between Jazz and the unknown femme, before plopping on his lap and offering an Energon cube, "Here ya go, baby."

The femme instantly took the hint and walked away, causing Leftie and Jazz to bust out laughing, "Wow, I didn't know you'd be this territorial of me." He joked.

"While Prowl isn't around consider me the law enforcer," She playfully saluted, before grinning, "Besides, did you see the look on her face? I think she really liked you."

Jazz laughed, while setting his Energon cube down on the table. The small femme was still sat in his lap and he took that time to dance his fingertips along the sensitive nodes along her abdomen, "Leftie, I didn't know you were such a minx."

Leftie burst out with laughter from being tickled, naturally trying to squirm away while his hands kept her in place. Turning in his lap, she gently pushed at his chest, "Jazz, not fair," She whined, as he continued his onslaught, "I'm very – frag, stop! I'm ticklish!"

"I know! That's the point!"

Leftie jumped up as his fingers danced along her frame, causing her to laugh uncontrollably. In the midst of the attack, her optics caught sight of a familiar face as she laid a hand upon Jazz's shoulder, "Hey, isn't that Starscream?"

Finally stopping, the black and white mech paused to look in the direction of Leftie's pointing. Sure enough, the former Decepticon was sitting on the far end of the bar counter with a cube of high-grade in between his long talons. But, what was most noticeable about him seemed to be the unknown femme sitting quite seductively towards him. No one could miss the look in his red optics.

Jazz frowned, "I thought he was dating Arcee."

* * *

Starscream had no idea that Jazz and Leftie were at the same bar as him. Nor did he have any idea that they had spotted him. He had been there for quite some time and was sure he had at least four cubes of high-grade thus far. The music wasn't really to his liking, but the evening had brightened up when he met a lovely seeker femme.

Contrary to his past track record, Starscream had no intention of cheating. Arcee was all that he had looked for in a femme and he was not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. As must as he was sure he loved the blue femme, he still kicked himself for ruining things with Road Rage and he was sure that he'd never do that again. It had taken him a long time to learn that it was not worth it to cheat.

But, there was no doubt that he had a certain seductive way of speaking and flirting was just fun to him. He quite enjoyed making some femme he had just met look at him with lust after a few simple words, all because of the execution of said words and perhaps a few calculated facial gestures. It was all too easy and it fed his hunger for power; he may have turned over a new leaf, but just like Knock Out some habits did not die so easily.

And he had been pleased that this femme was a seeker. If she hadn't been he probably wouldn't do anything. Starscream ached to speak with someone who understood him. Though they were on civil terms, Road Rage was only a flier and not a seeker. The same went for Soundwave; who had always been a great listener. The point was not many of his kind existed anymore besides drones, so at times he did feel a little alone.

Starscream wanted to share the language of the wings with Arcee. He wanted to explain to her the importance of the wings to her, but was afraid of that kind of vulnerability. Perhaps he was dwelling too much on the past, but Road Rage had been the only one he had taught the proper way to touch his wings to and their divorce had left him feeling like that information was too sacred to simply throw around.

Starscream had tried by touching Arcee's winglets. He had thought she'd feel pleasure and the sweet serenity he usually did and that would cause her to ask if he could show her the proper way to touch his wings. But, she had instead rejected the idea and he hadn't found the courage to bring it up. He didn't want to be selfish, but he also wanted to be around his own kind. It was hard feeling so alone.

"Something on your processor?" The femme cooed, looking at him with half lidded purple optics.

Glancing to the side, Starscream's lips curled up in a smirk as his voice dripped with lust, "Oh, more than one, my dear."

The femme bit her lower lip, excitement dancing across her faceplates, "You've peeked my curiosity."

Too easy. Before becoming a Decepticon, Starscream had had a very healthy sex life. It didn't take much for a femme to fall prey to him and he quite enjoyed the game. Road Rage had fallen for his _bad boy _charm and it had been a while since he had been with a virgin. Back then he didn't feel the desire to stay committed and kept his options open, all while being married. It was once he joined Megatron that his interfacing life began to dwindle since there weren't many femmes around and he was not a fan of other mechs or other species.

Those playboy days were over and Starscream only had one reason for speaking to the femme, "Your wings are quite beautiful. I do enjoy the lustrous red paint."

"But, nothing compared to yours," She purred, her optics staring lustfully at his, "So big…aesthetically pleasing…commanding power. I'm sure you hear that often, though."

"I'm not complaining."

The femme smirked at the way Starscream's wings moved, knowing her words pleased him. Scooting closer, she leaned in and spoke so low his audios needed to strain to hear, "Bring me home and I'll do things to your wings no other femme has ever done."

It was a tempting offer. The femme was most certainly attractive and from the way she was looking at him, completely willing to go to berth with him. In his younger days he wouldn't have given it a second thought, but hadn't he changed since then? Hadn't he only wanted some company and not anything physical? Was he the mech he used to be or was he someone else; someone he actually liked?

Reaching out, Starscream ran the tip of his finger under the femme's chin intimately. Her optics offlined and she sat there in anticipation of what was next. When his lips touched upon her cheek she looked up at him with want. And when he stood up and said, "Have a lovely evening," before walking away, she sat in shock.

* * *

By the time Starscream had left, Leftie and Jazz had accumulated more mechs and femmes throughout the night. Prowl wouldn't have been surprised to see that the two had made friends within a matter of minutes; they seemed to be able converse with just about anyone and that gained them a small group to party with.

Jazz was chatting it up with some mech, as Leftie occupied the dance floor. Music flowed through her body and she became lost within it. It was getting late and the crowd was decreasing in numbers. It was most likely that the two would have to get going soon, as she didn't want to get him home too late; but Primus she was having so much fun!

Leftie felt so fortunate to have found such a great friend in Jazz. The two had clicked instantly and she already felt so close to him. Life was all about adventure and she felt like she was living it with him. She had never really had the chance to enjoy herself before the war, as she was born into it. And as much as they all tried to make the best out of the situation, they all needed to be on their toes while out in space.

Swaying her hips side to side, Leftie could feel a body coming close to her own. Opening her optic lids, she noticed a mech coming up to her, "Hey."

Smiling, she greeted while still dancing, "Hey."

"Can I dance with you?"

Leftie gave a small shrug, while nodding, "Sure, I'm Leftie."

"Jumpstart." He winked.

Leftie giggled, as she let the music take her. She enjoyed dance partners so long as they could keep up. Most mechs were only interested in dancing as a means of getting closer to a femme and not for fun. Nothing deflated her bubble quite like a partner who was only using the situation as a means to cop a feel; she'd rather be solo if that were the case.

Leftie felt the bot come closer to her, his body swaying in perfect rhythm with her own. Joyous, she continued to move around before glancing up and noticing the look in his optics. Yep, definitely only interested in interfacing. She inwardly sighed, why couldn't they all be like Jazz who didn't only think of one thing all the time?

Before Jumpstart was able to get his hand on her, another arm snaked itself around her waist and pulled her in, "Hey, baby."

Looking up, she smiled seeing Jazz give her a knowing wink. Happily dancing close to him, she then looked at the other mech, "Jumpstart, meet Jazz."

"Oh, hey." He awkwardly said back.

It didn't take much for the other bot to get the hint and walk away, causing both Leftie and Jazz to laugh as they broke apart yet stayed close enough to hear each other, "Hey, who said I wasn't into him?" She teased.

Jazz snickered, waving her off, "Saw it in your optics. What was it? He gave you that look?"

Lightly scoffing, the femme defended, "Can't a gal have fun without worrying that all she's wanted for is interfacing? I swear, you can't properly talk to anyone anymore. All it is these days is sex, sex, sex."

The black and white mech gave her a sympathetic smile, while holding her shoulders, "Well, look at you, you're a knock out," After receiving a look at his failed attempt to flatter her, he then offered, "Lotta mechs are shallow. But, a sincere one will pop up. You're young, don't sweat it."

"I'm not in a rush to settle down or anything, I just want to meet nice people. But, eh you win some you lose some."

"Yup and in the mean time you got me," He grinned, before reaching down and throwing the femme over his shoulder before shouting, "Another round!"


	11. Chapter 11

TC Stark: Hello, ladies and gents. Another chapter, moving things along, ore angst, more cuteness. You get the idea. Working on relationships here! Lol I urge those who follow and favorite this story to let me know what they think because I love you all and will give you cookies! And as always I wonder if anyone would be interested in drawing fan art for this story cause that'd be awesome! And forever thanks to SpaceLady for being a loyal follower! ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie!

Chapter Eleven

Sometimes long distant relationships were hard. Whether your significant other lived in the next town, another state, or even another country it was difficult to maintain. Both participants needed to be fully committed and know that a little distance wasn't the end of the world. It could really make or break a relationship.

It was an entirely different story when you lived on two completely different planets. Optimus and Elita One had a love that transcended over millions of years, so the distance meant nothing to them. If anything, it made them stronger because when they did see each other it was truly special.

Starscream wondered if his and Arcee's relationship was strong enough to last a long distance relationship. Unlike the powerhouse couple, they hadn't been dating for almost a millennia. They had barely been dating one Earth year. They knew that neither was willing to move to the other world and so far the blue femme seemed like she was handling it well. They were both practical beings, they didn't need close proximity to reassure their feelings for each other.

It wasn't the physical that was bothering Starscream. And it wasn't even interfacing. It was his wings. They ached to be touched, to be loved. His spark hurt whenever the thought popped in his mind that Arcee didn't understand how important it was to him. And he only had himself to blame.

Starscream tried his hardest to shake the thoughts from his processor, as he transformed into his bipedal mode in front of the senate house. He had a meeting on that particular day with Road Rage, who was on Cybertron for the day. Her job was very off-sight, since she was the ambassador to the humans; but she disliked having meetings through a computer screen. She would rather do it face to face.

"Starscream!"

The seeker immediately knew who that voice belonged to. Groaning, he turned around to notice Knock Out speeding up to him before transforming. His paint glistened with the morning sun bearing down on it. Always the vain doctor; Starscream had never met a mech so in love with himself before.

Looking at the wheel-bound bot distastefully, he sneered, "And what are you doing here?"

Typical Starscream. Smirking, Knock Out casually explained, "I have a meeting with Wheeljack today, so I came through the bridge with Road Rage."

"Wheeljack? You're not in construction." He pointed out accusingly.

Knock Out then rolled his optics, "No, but I am a scientist and he's building a school _for science._"

"Whatever."

"Starscream, why are you so aggressive? Have you not taught Arcee the way of the wings?"

Holding his mouth open, the seeker gawked, "What, how?"

Knock Out smirked smugly, "I'm a doctor. I've studied all kinds of Cybertronians. Any trained professional could see you're frustrated from a lack of intimacy concerning your wings. Don't be so hostile, I was your physician every time Megatron knocked you around. You should be nicer to me, I was the closest thing you had to a friend there."

Clenching his fists, Starscream defended, "_You _were not my friend! We were forced to work together – you were always teasing me and making a mockery of my authority!"

"Well, you were rude!" The doctor huffed.

"Rude?" Starscream countered, "Was it rude when I tried to call you and extend my sincerest apologies for what happened to your pet?"

Knock Out growled then, stepping closer to the seeker, "She is not my pet!"

Starscream let out a laugh at that, jabbing his finger against Knock Out's chest, "Please! You're experimenting on her now – I've heard of the whole cyborg operation. My dear Knock Out, perhaps you're right and we are friends for Breakdown and I were the only ones who knew how truly _sick _you are!"

"Children!"

Before the red bot was able to retort, a voice scolded them both. Turning, they saw Road Rage looking none too amused in the entrance of the building with her arms folded. Rolling her red optics, she asked in a droll manner, "Must you two take jabs at each other?" Glaring at Starscream, she simply commanded, "Our meeting."

Knock Out quietly snickered as Starscream slumped in a defeated manner and followed his ex-wife. Yes, the two mechs certainly had a bit of a rivalry going on and though it riled both of them up, it was a bit of fun. The red doctor chuckled to himself before transforming and heading out.

* * *

While Road Rage, Starscream, and Ultra Magnus tended their conference, Elita One had a meeting with someone as well. A civilian who had requested seeing the ethereal femme. If she remembered correctly she was Left-Signal, whom Prowl had spoken to her about. They were in the process of making the center for sparklings government funded so all those workers could bring home something for their hard work.

A small ping alerted Elita One that her appointment had arrived. The pink femme stood somewhere in between Bumblebee and Ratchet and Leftie was a little shorter than Road Rage and Arcee, but she smiled brightly up at the senator with confidence. It was clear she did not let her height make her a victim of ridicule.

"Good evening, commander." Leftie greeted, snapping her peds together and saluting.

Chuckling lightly, Elita One beckoned her in, "Please, I prefer councilor as only a means of appearances. I am no military figure like Ultra Magnus and if anything you have more credit than I do."

The two femmes sat on opposite sides of the sleek desk, as Leftie shrugged, "I was just a ped soldier, ma'am, but thank you. And thanks for seeing me today."

Elita One nodded, "Yes, Prowl came to us about the possibility of funding the center for sparklings. The entire senate thought it was a wonderful idea and we are in the process of getting that done."

"Awesome!" Leftie grinned, "But, that's not why I'm here today – though somewhat related."

Interest piqued, Elita One held her hands atop the desk and encouraged, "Oh? Well, then please tell me what it is."

Clapping her hands together, the smaller femme began, "Well, as reported the AllSpark had been producing a lot of sparklings. Some are ready for their first upgrade, but the majority are still in their infantry. And I was thinking, humans reproduce and raise their own sparklings. It often provides a nice stable environment and the interaction between parent and kid seems to be a big factor for said human's upbringing."

"Yes, I have done much research on the matter, what is your suggestion?"

"Well, on Earth; some humans are not able to have sparklings of their own. So, they end up adopting children who for some reason aren't in their birth-parents' care. The children most often grow up loving adopted parent as a biological one and feels the love they may not have if they weren't taken in. I was thinking, why not start that kind of program here? Just because we can't biologically produce our own doesn't mean we should be denied the experience. Nor a sparkling denied that kind of love. If we did, maybe we'd have a brighter future. There's so many couples out there, I'm sure some would like to adopt and feel that family structure humans do."

Elita One sat in thought for a good moment, contemplating everything Left-Signal had told her. She had a good point. In the old Cybertron sparklings were kept at centers until their adult upgrade and then sent out to work. There was not much room for a loving environment during development and perhaps that was why so many of their kind were callous; it did not just have to do with the old senate.

Nodding, the pink femme concluded, "Left-Signal, that is a marvelous idea. I will have to discuss it with the rest of the senate, but I do believe you are presenting us with a very good suggestion. Thank you for coming in today, I enjoy seeing how much you care for our young."

Leftie grinned, "Well, they're our future, right?"

Leftie was strutting happily down the halls of the senate house. She felt good that Elita One had thought her plan was a good one. Though she hadn't ever personally met the pink femme, she knew all the work she had done for the female gender of their species. It made the orange and red femme proud to be a girl and know that their kind had come so far. Though Elita was humble, meeting her was like meeting the queen by human standards.

* * *

Making her way down to the exit, she rounded a corner and noticed Prowl and Ultra Magnus talking. Nearing them, she heard the taller mech speak, "I think you would be better suited for task of teaching the cadets at the academy. You and I both know there is a difference between military and law enforcement teachings. I would be glad though to offer a program for those who want to join the army once their time in your program is complete."

"As qualified as I am, it does not take just one police officer. We will need more than just one bot. I can create the syllabus, but I would be better as an advisor than a teacher. My duties are here and on the streets, but I will run a background check on every mech or femme applying for the positions."

"Very good, soldier," Ultra Magnus nodded, before noticing the young femme approaching them, "Yes?"

Grinning, she greeted, "Hi, Prowl," Looking up at the mech who towered over her, she stood up straight and saluted, "First Class Private Left-Signal, Commander Ultra Magnus."

Nodding, Ultra Magnus instructed, "At ease, soldier, and state your business."

"Saying hi to Chief Officer Prowl, sir."

The commander glanced over to Prowl, curious as to how he knew the small femme. Understanding what he was thinking, the Praxian explained, "She is my friend, sir."

Leftie practically beamed at the mention of them being friends, but kept face for Ultra Magnus's sake. Prowl knew that the commander was giving him a look, putting two and two together in his processor. That the stoic mech would be the type to want to protect those who seemed innocent and were of lighter spark than him. It was what he would look for in a femme if he wasn't already married to his job.

Prowl said nothing to correct the commander, not only because he did not wish to reveal his marriage with Jazz, but because to correct Ultra Magnus was simply rude. The two waited for the large mech to leave, before Leftie jabbed her finger in his direction, "Holy Primus! I mean, Optimus is pretty big, but Ultra Magnus can't be far off, eh?"

Lightly shaking his head, Prowl offered, "Let me walk you out, Left-Signal."

"Leftie," She corrected with a grin, slyly leaning in, "You called me your friend."

Prowl could see how happy the femme was. Positively giddy was what she was with her hands clasped behind her back, while following the Praxian. Sighing, he already felt exhausted, "I was told you met with Elita-One today? She and the rest of the senate approved to have your center funded by our government."

Nodding, Leftie elaborated, "Yes, she told me and I am so excited for that. But, I kind of was there making a request. Oh! And thank you so, so much for even presenting that to the senate. It means so much to me."

"You do perform your duties quite admirably, Left-Sig-…er, _Leftie._"

Their optics met for a brief second before Prowl looked away to avoid her snickering. Tucking away her brief victory, Leftie quickly went back to the subject at hand, "I guess it's because I myself was forced to go through my adult upgrade really fast. I mean I was born and within a month I was an adult being shoved into the academy and going off the fight the war. I guess I share a bond almost with them."

"Yes, I see it in their optics."

Beaming, Leftie nodded, "Well, honestly how could you not love them? Tiny, little versions of ourselves giggling and laughing; always happy? It shows that that's the way our kind was meant to be. That it's growing up that hardens up. We just forget what it's like to be a sparkling."

The observation caused Prowl to stop and look at her. It was the most insightful thing she had ever heard the femme say. He was honestly shocked at the mature words coming from her and had to make sure it was Leftie standing before him. Of course he didn't regard her as an idiot or anything of the sort, but he hadn't any idea she had such philosophical views.

Clearing his vocalizer, he nodded and continued to lead her to the door leading outside, "I'm sure I will be seeing you soon."

"You know Jazz and I hug each other when we say goodbye." Leftie's thin optic ridge quirked up as she gave him a sly grin.

Prowl's lips thinned and his optics darkened, as he looked down at the small femme. She was goading him on, having fun. Primus, could she be any more like Jazz? Standing in a statuesque manner, he raised his hand and held it hesitantly before reaching down and touching upon her shoulder. Leftie couldn't believe he was even doing that, his green optics staring at the black hand widely.

Nodding to himself, as if he were satisfied with what he did; Prowl departed, "Goodbye, _Leftie._"


	12. Chapter 12

TC Stark: I just wanted to start this chapter out by saying I know sometimes I ramble, but I do it so you the reader gets a better understanding of my story. There is a great fandom here, but fanfiction is great cause it allows for interpretation and much of what the Transformers didn't give us is made up by us fans. Just like some people write cables and wires or spark sex and others write spikes and valves, it's all interpretations. So, I just like to explain myself and how things work in my world. I like the idea of Cybertron being like Earth. Like back in the Roman and Greek days things were super free, but got super conservative during the Victorian era and we're trying to get out of that. I feel that's where Cybertron is at lol So, enjoy! I think you'll like this!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie.

Chapter Twelve

The day had been long. More Cybertronians were interested in joining the police academy and they realized that they actually needed a police academy. So, they needed to get enforcers to join the school so to teach those who wanted to enroll and had to construct the actual building. On top of that they had finally passed the bill to make the center for sparklings funded by the government. It had been a long day indeed.

Prowl was looking forward to going home. A nice warm cube of Energon and some television programming, then it would be off to berth. He had also hoped Jazz was home, but he knew that he and a few others were going out. The saboteur had worked with Elita One to establish relationships with other planets in the galaxy and he had been told that it had all gone well.

Upon arriving to his apartment he saw that the lights were on and Jazz was indeed home. He smelled warm Energon in the air and the news was on. He must have felt Prowl's need for such things through the bond and it warmed his spark. After such a long day he truly needed something relaxing to go home to.

And then he noticed Leftie curled up in the corner of the large couch in recharge. It was then Prowl saw that Jazz's cheekplates were a faint rosy red. The two had been out to the club drinking. It didn't surprise him, he had let his husband know that he would be at work late and not to wait up for him.

Pouring himself a cube of warm Energon, Prowl observed, "Left-Signal is over again…I assume you two went out?"

"Actually, we sat here and drank and watched movies. There's some high-grade left." Jazz smiled, beckoning him forward.

Prowl gingerly looked over at the spot next to his husband, a little hesitant due to the femme recharging on his couch. Seeing the pleading in his husband's optics, he gave in and sat next to the other mech and took his partner's fingers within his own, "I am fine with the warm Energon. How long has she been in recharge?"

Jazz enjoyed the way Prowl's thumb rubbed against his own, looking over to the small femme, "Eh, not long. Says she's been running around chasing after younglings all day. But, she wanted to stay long enough to say hi to you."

It was a nice sentiment, but Prowl was more so concentrating on the way Jazz was staring at Leftie. It was one of admiration and he did not miss the twinkle in his husband's optics. Resting back in the couch, he stated, "You like her."

"I do," Jazz admitted softly, his gaze still on her frame. After a second, he looked over and pointed out, "But, so do you."

Raising an eyebrow, Prowl asked, "How do you come to that conclusion?"

"I can see it. I can feel it. You wouldn't have opened up to her as much as you have if you didn't have some feelings for her."

"They will do us no good."

Biting his lower lip, Jazz shifted in his seat and faced his husband. Speaking in a low tone, he began, "I've been thinking about something…doing research and there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Prowl recognized the sound of Jazz's voice, knowing that he was not joking around or taking the conversation lightly. Holding onto the other mech's hand, the Praxian nodded, "What is it?"

"Well, have you ever heard of trines?"

Optic ridges furrowing inwards, Prowl slowly nodded, "They were common amongst seekers. But, have not been common since the Golden Age."

"Well, not just seekers…like trines also applied to couples. Instead of only two being in a marriage, three could be. The humans call it a ménage a trois…" Jazz trailed off awkwardly, giving him a sideways grin.

"Jazz, what are you saying?"

Jazz could see the intensity in his husband's optics, trying to piece together what the other mech was getting at, "I'm suggesting…well, becoming a trine with Leftie. I mean, I don't know, I feel this connection…and I feel it through the bond whenever you look at her. I just think…I don't know how to describe it I really don't, but I feel this mutual thing through the three of us."

Silence. Prowl was not aware of what to say. The Praxian quickly stood up and headed towards their collection of high-grade. He suddenly felt he needed to drink in order to continue on with the conversation. He wasn't overwhelmed by the idea of Jazz being attracted to another being, but the thought of bringing another into their marriage was daunting. Jazz was suggesting allowing his spark to be opened to another; marriage was a serious matter and his husband wasn't treating it as such.

Sensing that he was upset, Jazz sat up, "Prowl, I'm not saying that I don't like being intimate with you. It's not that, it's an equal thing. Not about interfacing."

"Jazz, it's not that." Prowl corrected seriously.

"You have feelings for her." Jazz defended.

Prowl frowned, while explaining, "Feelings are not enough. This is a huge commitment you are contemplating. You are not aware if she even feels that way about you or if she just enjoys your company as a friend. You cannot force her. Just because we had an improper marriage doesn't mean that's what she wants."

Shrugging, Jazz offered simply, "So, if she agrees we could have Optimus perform the ceremony and it would give us the legitimate marriage you want."

"Jazz, we cannot play with our own and other's emotions like that. If it does not work out and she wants a divorce it will be very painful. You can just ask Starscream and Road Rage. You are making a haste decision for a serious commitment. Jazz, marriage does not work that way. We court, date around, propose, and have a ceremony."

"We didn't do that."

Stilling, Prowl grumbled, "I proposed."

Jazz smiled. He did. After Jazz kept bugging he for the marriage Prowl had decided that if they were going to have an illegitimate marriage than at least he was going to start it out properly. Smiling, the black and white mech stood up and walked over to his husband, taking his face within his hands and planting a kiss on his lips.

Sighing, Prowl placed his own hands over Jazz's and spoke softly, "I do not want dismiss you. We are equals. But, I am afraid that this is strange. I do like Left-Signal, she is a kind sparked femme and is very much like you, but this is a lot you are asking me. There is a difference between group activities and a permanent trine."

"I know, Prowler, I just wanted to get that off my chest. I wanted to be honest and I didn't want us both sitting around not addressing this."

Prowl nodded deftly, leaning in to kiss his beloved. He had made a vow that he would try not to be so serious and too abrasive. The invitation was surprising, but he could tell that Jazz was growing close to Leftie. It did not make him jealous. He was glad someone could offer him what he personally couldn't. He knew it would depress Jazz if he couldn't go out and have fun and he didn't want to push him away. And she had helped in repairing their relationship.

Running his hands down Jazz's arms, Prowl nodded, "I will think about this. But, I urge you to think about this as well."

"I will, I promise."

Letting out a sigh, Prowl looked over and tried to imagine having Leftie in their relationship, but he was tired and did not want to think about it at that moment, "I wish to go to berth. I had a long day and I do not think tonight is the night to talk about this with her. Let me take some time think about this before mentioning this to her."

Jazz smiled, "You got it. I'll wake her up, go to recharge."

Prowl nodded, giving his husband another kiss before leaving the room. Jazz seemed pretty set on the idea, but he wished he would think more about such serious things. If he was truly wanting to see if Leftie would fit in within their bond he would rather them courting and dating her first, rather than merging their sparks right away. In the Golden Age bots spark bonded after hours of knowing each other, but even before ever knowing of Earth's customs they had adopted a lot of their habits. It seemed there was a bit of an intimate connection between his husband and the femme and he wanted to get it out of his system, but he was suggesting much more than that.

As Prowl settled into their berth, Jazz gently nudged the femme on their couch. He couldn't help, but look at her with bright optics. Having gotten his feelings off his chest he felt he was free to beam at Leftie. There was a connection between all three of them and he had come to really love the aspect of their trio. Maybe he was a hopeless romantic, but it would be great if it were a permanent thing. But, Prowl was right; she deserved the same dating structure as any other mech or femme. Just because she was possibly going to be brought into a trine didn't mean they could cut corners.

Her body rocking, Leftie murmured with her optic lids shut, "Mm? Jazz?"

She was tired. Jazz could hear it in her voice. Standing up, he reached within the supply closet subspace within the wall and took out a thermal blanket. To humans everything would look silver, crisp, and very futuristic, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy comfort. They were robotic organisms and their body reacted similarly to Earthlings. They got hot, cold, got sick, and all that jazz. The only real differences were the heights, the fact that they were virtually immortal, and their bodies were made out of metal alloy integrated with armor. Some armor was a part of them like pelvic plating and chest plating, while others were add-ons. Either way, it was a part of them and very unlike clothes that humans wore. There was essentially no such thing as_ naked _for them.

Draping the blanket over the small femme's frame, he smiled, "Night, Leftie."

* * *

Prowl's inner clock informed him it was time to get up. His heat sensors let him know that Jazz was not next to him. Out of the apartment before him? That wasn't like the fun mech. The plating of the top part of his forearms shifted aside and blasters rose up, he prepared in case something was wrong. Optics going online, the law enforcer quickly got off the berth and carefully observed the room. No one.

Arms aimed in front of him, his systems connected with the mainframe of the apartment and opened the door. Optics fixed ahead, he cautiously exited the room and scanned the living room. No threats. In fact the only thing he found that was out of place was Leftie, still curled up on the couch.

In human time it was five am. Prowl always woke up early and went on patrol, so he was especially surprised that his husband was not around. Normally, Jazz wouldn't be up until at least nine am and he wasn't sure of what Leftie's recharging schedule was; if she had any at all. So, what was going on?

Tucking his firearms away, Prowl sighed and realized it was Jazz's ploy to get the two to spend more time with each other. He most likely took an earlier shift, so that the Praxian didn't rely on him to lead the conversation. Very crafty and not really what he had wanted to deal with first thing in the morning.

Sighing, Prowl went to retrieve some solid Energon when he heard, "Jazz?"

"No, he seems to have gone to work."

Confused, Leftie rolled onto her back and observed, "Really? But, it's five am."

Prowl sighed once more, while sitting down and offering her a cube, "I am just as confused as you are."

Stretching her limbs, Leftie stifled a yawn while getting up, "Well, I guess I'll get going – I know you go to work early."

Nodding, Prowl offered to walk the femme to the door. Though it was earlier than her usual wake up time, she was smiling brightly up at him. He kept thinking about what Jazz had said and wondered if he had a point. Their culture had gotten very conservative at one point, but before then sexuality was deemed as free and unhinged. They were slowly getting out of that stage, but it was hard for the reserved mech.

Prowl stared at Leftie for a long time as they stood before the doorway. There was something about the small femme that called to his programming, but he didn't know what exactly. Perhaps it was how tiny she was and he felt the need to shelter her, hence why he had so willingly allowed her in his house. Or perhaps it was her upbeat attitude, similar to Jazz's; that gave him what his own personality did not have. She was beautiful and feminine, but was any of that enough?

Confused as to why the Praxian was standing as still as a statue, Leftie softly asked, "Prowl?"

His name on her lips was all it took for a primal growl to emanate out of Prowl's lips, as he shoved her up against the wall and devoured her mouth. Because she was shorter than him, his hands made quick work and hooked under her knees and lifting her so she was pressed firmly with him within her legs.

A moan quickly escaped Leftie's lips, as she felt Prowl push his own against hers; but her processor was screaming, "What are you doing?"

"Testing out the waters."

"What about Jazz?" She whimpered.

The cry within his mouth did little to slow him down, as the Praxian grabbed a hold of her neck and spoke huskily within her lips, "Questions are for later."


	13. Chapter 13

TC Stark: Hello, lovelies, so I had a fantastic night and decided to put this out. I've had this chapter written for quite some time. It's M very for very mature. We see how close our little femme gets to everyone's favorite black and white mechs *Wink* *wink* Enjoy and please let me know how I did on this one!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie.

Chapter Thirteen

The dominance in his voice caused Leftie to writhe against him, losing the battle between mind and body. All she thought about was that her best friend's husband had her against a wall, with his glossa shoved down her throat; and she was loving it. Unintentionally she was reacting and there was nothing she could do to stop it. _Primus, Jazz, please forgive me._

Finally, her arms hooked around Prowl's neck and she began kissing back. The mech oozed dominance and control and her body was loving every minute of it. Her insides screamed every time his lips attacked and his mouth opened, as if claiming her. She desperately tried to keep up, excited as she felt her lips numbing.

Prowl's body was on fire and adrenaline was pushing him forward. He needed to claim this femme and he needed to do it now. How good she actually felt against him, her gentle frame rubbing against his body in a fever. His own hands mindlessly roaming all over her feminine curves, particularly fascinated with her smooth lean orange legs.

Grabbing a hold of her aft, Prowl removed his lips from her neck and soon found a spot on her neck that had Leftie digging her fingers against his chest and crying in pleasure. She was so responsive and it struck him that she was probably a femme that didn't interface often. She was no virgin, but didn't usually engage in intercourse unless it was with someone special. Did she feel that connection that Jazz had spoken about?

Pulling away from the wall, the tactician carried the femme to a desk situated in the living room and lay her down. A wince came from Leftie, forcing Prowl to realize her exhaust pipes hadn't fanned out properly. Lifting her so she could do so, he wasted no time in yanking her breast plates apart once she was comfortable.

Leftie did not have a big chest, but he really didn't care. They were small and delicate and he couldn't help, but be fascinated with the red glass plate that protected her spark atop the crescent of her bosom. Hs fingers ghosted against the plating, realizing her spark wasn't very protected, but the moment wasn't the right time for sentiments.

Arching her back, she gasped at the feel of Prowl's grabbing as a breast. Pleasure nodes shot all throughout her body, twisting around at the simplest of touches. Leftie wondered if it was because it had been so long since she had last been intimate or if it was because of him that she was so sensitive.

Another primal snarl escaped him as Leftie's pelvic plating shifted aside on its own and he could smell her arousal. His phallus was hard against his own plating and begging to be released, but it had been so long since he had tasted a femme. Prowl pushed the femme's legs up, as he dipped down and ran his glossa up the sweet opening.

Leftie whimpered at the feel of the mech orally pleasuring her, gasping, "Prowl."

A growl hummed against her lips, causing her to gasp even more and she realized she must have been moving too much since his hand came down and stilled her hips. His glossa slipped in and out of the sweet valve, already wet before he even placed his mouth over it. He took turns between lapping at her entrance and flicking the tip of his glossa against her swollen clitoris.

By that point Prowl's private member was pushing painfully against its plating. Growling, he soon loomed over the small femme and pushed aside his codpiece and swiftly entered her. Leftie let out a scream, her body stiffened at the sudden intrusion. He had an impressive piece and she was so tight, her optic lids clenched shut and she tried desperately to get used to the feeling.

Overwhelmed by the tightening of her valve around his length, Prowl hunched over the femme and huffed, "Relax."

Nodding, Leftie allowed her body to slowly ease as he began gentle thrusts. The back and forth motion drove her into a blissful oblivion, her body soon hot from pleasure. Her hands reached out and brought Prowl down, so they could battle with their glossia as every node within her opening was touched.

Leftie's legs soon hooked around Prowl's hips, allowing him to get better access to her. The thrusts became more primitive, more powerful as her own hips moved in unison. Practically begging for him to continue, needing to feel him hit all that he could inside her. It was a processor numbing experience, her body bouncing up and down along with his bucks.

By then he was pumping into her at a feverish rate, Prowl forgetting what it felt like inside a wet, tight valve. Everything seemed like a blur and he knew he was approaching his finish at an alarming rate. Already he could feel Leftie's body jerking with orgasm, her opening tightening to the point of unbearable. It wasn't long until he practically lost his grasp of the table and was spilling inside her.

Prowl's fans kicked in quickly to try and cool his body off, but it was apparent that the excitement was too much for Leftie's small body. She immediately went into recharge, limp on the table. It happened to some smaller mechs and femmes, as their systems weren't strong enough to combat such intensity.

It was just at that moment that the door opened and Jazz walked in. Seeing the sight before him, the saboteur grinned and pointed out, "I see you two are getting along."

Panting slightly, Prowl lightly accused, "I have a feeling you orchestrated this."

"Maybe, I also didn't wanna wake her up last night _and _I mean what's better than an early morning walk?" He snickered at the unamused look on his husband's face, as he pulled out and adjusted his pelvic plating. Walking up to her, Jazz reached out and gently brushed his knuckles against her cheek, "She's out for the count, huh? You're just that good, Prowler."

Rolling his optics, Prowl stated, "Well, yes now you are responsible for explaining this to her."

Jazz scooped up the tiny femme and looked at the other mech incredulously, "You can't just frag and go. It's rude."

Inwardly sighing, Prowl gave in, "Fine. I will let Elita One know I will be late. But, no more than an hour."

* * *

Leftie's inner clock told her she had been out for about a half hour. Her body still felt in a daze and she needed to blink a few times to process where she was. She was in berth, in between Prowl and Jazz who both seemed to be in recharge. Her body was facing Jazz and he looked so beautiful, but an immense wave of guilt flooded over her.

Jazz was her best friend and she had just fragged his husband. Leftie didn't know what to do or even think. It was so sudden, but she had enjoyed it so much. Her body screamed with pleasure and she felt this enormous pull to both of them. Wait, all three of them were in the berth? Why? What was going on?

Not wanting to disturb either of them and knowing she needed time to think about what had happened and how she was going to approach them, Leftie quietly slipped out of the berth. She was careful not to make a sound and had almost rounded the bed to head to the door, when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

Turning around, Leftie saw that Prowl was holding her wrist and looking at her intensely. Gulping, she felt him pull her in, "Where are you going?"

Prowl sat up on the edge of the bed, pulling Leftie to sit atop his lap. She gulped once more, as his knees spread her legs to drape them over his own. Looking behind her shoulder, she whispered to him, "Jazz is right there."

"I told you that the questions were for later." He breathed against the back of her neck, running his hands against the space in between her exhaust pipes.

Leftie could not repress the moan coming out of her, as she felt Prowl's hands guide her hips up so his interfacing panel could retract and his erect staff could be freed. To her dismay, her own panel had also shifted aside. Primus, she had never reacted so strongly to a mech before. And she was never so ready, as he pushed her downwards and soon began rocking her atop him.

Gripping onto his legs, she rested the back of her helm against his shoulder as her hips ground against his own – her aft situated within his lap. Prowl's growls were loud within her audios, as his hips continued to guide her atop him. Making sure to set a rhythm that pleased both of them and hit all the nodes they were supposed to.

Leftie's moans gently woke Jazz up, who smiled as he crawled behind his husband and began kissing his neck. Groaning, Prowl picked up his speed and began impaling the femme with his length. Her screams filled the room, as her body was tightening and she was feverishly moving on top of him. The pleasure was overwhelming and she was afraid of passing out again from an orgasm.

Feeling Jazz's hands all over him, Prowl instructed through gritted denta, "Move back."

Doing as he was instructed, Jazz stayed back as Prowl pulled the femme off his lap and lay her down atop the berth on her back. Leftie was panting heavily, her body quickly overheating. The saboteur saw this and loomed over her, his hand soothing the side of her helm, "It's okay, it's okay," He cooed, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Leftie held out for Jazz in her vulnerable state. He scooped her within his arms while staying on top of her frame, touching her reassuringly. In her delirious state, she kissed him and felt the energy soaring in the room. Unlike Prowl's, his were sweet and comforting, though still held an intensity that he had wanted this for some time.

Deepening the kiss, Jazz murmured her name against her lips as his hands reached down to push aside her chest plates and hold her breasts within his palms. Leftie's back arched up within his touch, feeling comforted by the feel of his being. The kissing was affectionate and caring, easing her from the intensity of Prowl.

Jazz quickly hooked Leftie's leg around his waist and she soon found out that his own plating had shifted aside. Before she was even able to register what happened, the black and white mech was pushing inside her. Her optics widened, as she broke her mouth away to moan. His member was a little wider than Prowl's and stretched her walls even more each time he thrust in her.

With her knees pushed back, Jazz was able to hit a different spot that caused Leftie to pant hard. He pumped in her in easy and fluid motions, holding her close as he did so. She was so delicate to him during interfacing, sensitive to all he was doing. In the act of intercourse he truly felt close to her.

Jazz soon clenched and Leftie opened her optics to realize Prowl had positioned himself behind his husband and thrust within his aft port. The Praxian's animal side was coming out and he could not stop the powerful bucks inside. Jazz recognized this side of him and moaned loudly as he continued to push in.

Leftie's body exploded with orgasm, as Jazz continued pumping into her. His member was pulsing with energy, even harder from the double stimulation. Prowl was hitting every sensitive node within his aft and rolling in and out with excellent precision. He felt so good with both his lovers pleasuring him, taken to a high he had nod experienced in a long time.

As Prowl soon ejaculated deep within him, Jazz soon released himself within Leftie. The femme cried from overloading, her vision completely gone from the intensity. Because she had passed out before she wasn't so knock out from the experience, but her body felt heavy and she found no energy to move.

Once Prowl removed himself from Jazz, the saboteur sat back on his knees and held Leftie against him. He was still inside her. Still hard. How was he still hard? She was exhausted and slumped against his body, him cradling her body while rubbing soothing circles against the small of her back.

Leftie became alarmed when Prowl positioned himself behind her and began playing his fingers around the rim of her aft port. When had he removed the small plating? Unlike mechs whose both members and ports were revealed once their plating was pushed away, femmes had two separate ones. The aft port plating usually was unseen and pretty undetected, unless you had a trained optic for it.

"Jazz, Prowl." She begged, her voice small. It was the smallest she had ever sounded, so exhausted.

Running his thumb across her helm, Jazz reassured, "It's okay, Leftie, it's okay."

That was all she heard as Prowl's fingers began stretching her. Though her sensitive nodes were being touched, she was going in and out of unconsciousness. All the orgasms and powerful sensations were becoming too much for her. She hadn't felt so much intensity in all her life; she wasn't aware interfacing could even feel this good.

And then Prowl began sliding his erect rod inside her aft port. Leftie's green optics snapped open and she gripped onto Jazz's chest as a hole never filled before was entered. She was more at ease than she thought she would be, but she still felt some pain as he slowly slid in and out of her. Jazz saw the way her face contorted and kissed her passionately, steadily pushing his own hips against hers.

The line between pleasure and pain became blurred and she was soon caught within a frenzy, which she wasn't sure she ever wanted to escape. As Prowl pulled out, Jazz pushed in. It was a rollercoaster of feelings, throwing her helm back in ecstasy. She knew she was teetering on the brink of blacking out, especially once her body exploded with orgasm.

Her climax caused both openings to tighten around their staffs, causing them to overload at the same time. Leftie had passed out by that time, held within Jazz's arms as he kissed her forehead. Prowl was desperately trying to compose himself, not knowing what had come over him to cause him to behave so feral.

As Prowl pulled out, Jazz smiled, "You felt that, right?"

He had. But, he wasn't in the right mind set to even think about it. So, instead he insisted, "I really must go to work."

"I understand, Prowler, thank you."

Prowl let out a small smile at his beloved, leaning over to kiss him. His optics caught sight of the sleeping femme cradled in Jazz's arms; he gently placed his hand over her back and asked, "Please take care of this."

"Don't worry, I'll explain once she wakes up. You exhausted her, Prowler." He snickered.

Rolling his optics, the Praxian got off the berth and waved, "Goodbye, Jazz."


	14. Chapter 14

TC Stark: I'd like to start this chapter by saying – and I can't believe I have to start this chapter with such negative energy – if you don't like this story, don't read it. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flames. I am 23 going on 24, I have thick skin. But, this fandom can be quite harsh and there are teenagers here going through their low self-esteem ages and this is their only outlet of being happy. This is why teen suicides are so high is because people feel they can say whatever they wish behind a computer screen. I'm not angry, I'm just urging people to think things through better. Can we not treat this fandom like a high school clique? Regardless, I love you guys. Let's bring back the positive energy! I even ended the chapter with some humor! ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie.

Chapter Fourteen

When Leftie finally woke up it had been two hours later and no one was accompanying her on the berth. Had she really been in recharge for that long? Had it even been real? Her processor wanted to lie to her and say it was all just a dream, but her body told her that she was remembering correctly. In a matter of a few hours she had interfaced with both Prowl and Jazz.

Leftie supposed they were in on it together. She had been so worried upon being intimate with Prowl, but it seemed Jazz was okay with it and more than willing to participate. How long had her best friend been harboring those kind of desires for her? When they hung out she never saw that hungry lustful look that mechs gave her when they only wanted nice things. She could see that he was her friend because he genuinely wanted to be. And she knew Prowl respected her more than just a pleasure bot.

Pulling herself off the berth, Leftie groaned as her circuits were sore. She stood up as best she could, though knowing she was certainly walking funny. When she did leave the berth room, she saw Jazz sitting down on the couch. He was watching some human cartoon show; they had linked their system up to human satellites. She also smelled warm Energon in the air; it smelled divine.

Seeing that his best friend was up, Jazz grinned, "Morning, sleepy."

"Hey." She spoke unsurely.

"Want some Energon?"

"Not really."

Scratching the back of his neck, Jazz asked, "I guess I owe you an explanation?"

Leftie gave him a shrug and a curious look, "Kinda."

Jazz nodded and held his arms out. Knowing how exhausted her body was, she sat close to the mech and dangled her legs over his lap as his arms encompassed her. Rubbing circles into her lower back, he started, "Leftie, have you ever heard of trines?"

Tilting her helm to the side, she gave a small nod, "Yes, I've learned about them. They were pretty common during the Golden Age, before everything got pretty conservative."

"Well, Prowl and I were talking and…well, we were thinking about establishing one. With you."

Gawking, the femme asked, "You want me to join your marriage?"

Jazz nodded, "Prowl and I know we have a connection with you. We can feel it. There is something pulling the three of us together. It's there and it would be ridiculous not to address it."

Shifting uncomfortably, Leftie looked up at Jazz and saw the sincerity in his optics. Still though it was a pretty serious topic of conversation. Tightening her lips, she asked, "So…I wouldn't just be a sex bot?"

"No! Primus, no," He immediately answered, holding onto her shoulders to reassure her, "You would be an equal in this relationship. That's what a trine is. A bond between three individuals."

Shifting albeit uncomfortably, Leftie shrugged, "I dunno, Jazz, this is pretty serious. Can I have some time to think about it?"

Holding her close, he insisted, "Of course. No one is thinking marriage right away. Well, maybe a little, but we gotta see if it works first. There's courting, dating, getting to know each other – all that jazz." He added with a wink.

Leftie lightly smiled, "That's all Prowl, isn't it?"

"Yup."

The two laughed. Jazz was far too impulsive for those kind of things. It made Leftie smile, knowing they were working things out and communicating better. Realizing she did have feelings for him and Prowl, she took his face within her hands and kissed him, "Alright, let's give this a go."

Beaming, Jazz pulled Leftie closer to kiss her back before pulling away and winking, "Great! How about you and I go get some solid Energon to eat?"

"Sounds great." Leftie smiled.

* * *

Bumblebee was relaxing in a nice oil bath. The liquid around him was warm and eased any aches he had. Primus, these baths were amazing. He wondered how any of them had gotten by without at least one a weak. It was one of those moments when the former scout was actually grateful for Knock Out's vanity; for he was sure no one else would have pushed for one as much as the doctor did.

Life was going incredibly well for Bumblebee. He absolutely loved living on Earth. While he had responsibilities such as cleaning the base and Energon scouting, his real duties were simply just to watch over the humans. He could spend as much time as he wanted with Raf and was so happy that his family liked him. His mother wasn't scared at all, in fact she cried at how _adorable _he was.

And on top of all that, he had a loving marriage with an amazing femme. Bumblebee never knew he could have such a life. Once his voice was taken from him all he thought about was ending the way, but he never thought he'd be complete. Never thought he'd had the life he had dreamed about.

The sound of the door opening and closing took Bumblebee away from his thoughts, as his bright blue optics came online and noticed Knock Out walking in with a smug smirk, "Enjoying your bath?"

Bumblebee knew Knock Out was comfortable enough with his sexuality to be perfectly content with joining the black and yellow mech in the bath. It had taken some adjusting to, but with an uneasy smile he nodded, "Yea, come on in."

Knock Out was already in the process of getting in; he was going to enjoy a nice oil bath whether Bumblebee was comfortable with it or not. Finally getting down to his shoulders, the doctor exhaled a sigh of relief, "Is there something you'd like to say, Bumblebee?"

Rolling his bright blue optics, the black and yellow mech stated, "Why, thank you, Knock Out, for convincing Optimus that an oil bath was just what we needed in this base."

"Oh, well you're quite welcome – it was no trouble at all." The red mech smirked smugly, figuratively patting himself on the back.

"I think Ratchet needs to take one of these, maybe he wouldn't be so tense all the time." Bumblebee light heartedly laughed; they all teased the good doctor, but it was never meant to be malicious.

The other mech scoffed, while rolling his red optics, "Please, I would be surprised if that wound up bot even touched himself when no one was looking."

A rosy blush graced Bumblebee's cheekplates, as he scratched the back of his neck, "Ugh…I don't think I've ever really thought about that."

"Honestly, Bee, why are you so skittish? I was only talking about something every mech does," Raising an optic ridge, Knock Out pressed, "You do pleasure yourself, don't you?"

"Knock Out!"

Shrugging, Knock Out looked at him and simply put, "What? It's natural. Femmes do it too."

"Boys."

Embarrassed, Bumblebee turned around to see Arcee standing at the foot of the bath with an optic ridge raised. The former scout sunk into the warm liquid covering his mouth, as Knock Out nonchalantly invited, "Arcee, come on in, the oil's fine."

Bumblebee didn't mind sharing a bath with the blue femme. To him, they were family. She was like a sister to him and he'd go to pit and back just for her. Besides, she wouldn't make it anything sexual, unlike Knock Out who was showing his glistening chest off like a first place medal. How did Rosie put up with him?

"Knock Out, Rosie okay with you sharing a bath with a femme?" Arcee decided to tease.

"She knows Cybertronian femmes aren't my thing," He shrugged, "I think you should be asking Bumblebee how Road Rage feels about it."

Both Bumblebee and Arcee laughed, knowing the last thing his wife was, was a jealous femme. Smirking, the blue bot answered, "Road Rage is a good friend and Bumblebee is like a brother to me."

"You're right. Besides, if anything she'd invite you to join."

It was then that Arcee and Bumblebee began violently coughing. Leave it to Knock Out to make two bots, who considered themselves family; feel uncomfortable around each other. Gritting her denta, she scolded, "Knock Out."

Proud of himself, he chortled, "All in good fun. I thought you would have known me by now. So, how's ol' Screamer doing?"

Arcee smiled, resting further into the bath, "Good. A lot better now that his Decepticon symbol was taken off. He said he's happy to finally be done with that part of his life. He had originally painted over it; I think he was too embarrassed to ask for it to be removed, but he finally did it."

"Yes, I think I heard Optimus say something that we should all get our Autobot insignias removed, to symbolize that we are truly united." Knock Out offered.

"Yea, but I know a lot in the military are gonna want to keep theirs as a badge of honor," Bumblebee added. He knew Team Prime would never remove their insignias. Though they were all Cybertronians and the war was done, they had been through too much to forget about the Autobots, "Are you two going to keep yours?"

Arcee nodded, "Yea, but mine are small and blend in. It's private; for me…and for Cliffjumper."

Shrugging, Knock Out looked at his own, "I don't know, I quite like the way it looks on me. I got it really to appease all of you, but I'm neither Bot nor Con. I'm a Cybertronian and I'd like to stay as that."

Bumblebee nodded, agreeing. He was so happy to see their kind getting along and building towards a good future. His experience on Cybertron may have initially not been a good one, but at least he was fortunate enough to see it restored for all his people. And to have a home on Earth that he loved even more.

Turning towards Arcee, the former scout decided to ask, "It isn't hard? You know…you and Starscream living on separate planets?"

Arcee shrugged, sighing and admitting, "Yes and no. I feel like our relationship is very adult. We don't need to constantly be in each other's presence to know that the feeling is mutual. I have my life and he has his; we're there for each other, but not defined by one another. But…I guess when I see couples like you two, it does get lonely. I am only Cybertronian after all. But, I know that's illogical to think that way – it's not like we'll never see each other."

Bumblebee knew Arcee was a very practical and tactical femme. She was one for personal space, so she wouldn't mind not living with a significant other. But, she had also lost two mechs she had deeply cared for and the former scout knew there was something in the back of her processor that made her worry that any love would be fleeting.

"Well, if it makes you feel better Rosie and I don't live together. I'm here at the base and she has her own house." Knock Out pointed out.

Snorting, the femme gave him a look, "You two live in the same town. Listen, I'm not complaining. I like our relationship just the way it is. He gives me…well, he gives me attention that I haven't felt since…" Not wanting to bring up Tailgate, she instead said, "In a very long time. It's very personal and intimate and not in just the interfacing sense."

"Well, that's because he's a seeker – they're like that," It wasn't Knock Out's place to mention the language of the wings to Arcee. Seekers were very private when it came to such things and he really didn't feel like getting his helm chewed off for saying something. Instead, he decided to go in a different direction, "Well, I am happy for you two. Better you and him now than when he used to dabble in Airachnid."

"_What?_" Arcee vehemently.

Throwing his hands up, Knock Out chuckled, "Kidding! Just kidding! Primus, Screamer never got with that disgusting spider-femme."

There was no digging himself out of the hole he dug, though; as Arcee had a look of murder in her optics. Readying her fingers to scratch as hard as she could, Bumblebee laughed nervously, "Better get someone to volunteer to buff you out, Knock Out."

"What?" Knock Out raised an optic ridge up confused, before seeing Arcee approach him dangerously, "What? No, Arcee, it was just a joke…no, no don't do that…no…_NO!_"


	15. Chapter 15

TC Stark: Thank you so much to all my lovely followers! To Guest, I'm sorry and you're right. I have not been a TF fan since day one. I literally watched TFP a few months ago on Netflix and became completely obsessed. And then reading all this fanfiction, I wanted to be a part of it. But, I should do research as you've suggested. I just want to have some fun and I guess this story is very AU. I hope one day (maybe) you'll like my story cause it's good to see you are very passionate and you're definitely kicking my ass to be better

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie.

Chapter Fifteen

Another night. Another cube of high-grade. Another seeker femme. Starscream was falling into the same routine. Go out, find someone interesting, flirt mercilessly, and then leave them hanging. The former air commander wondered at that point if he did it for the need of communicating with his own kind or if it was the thrill of living on the edge. That fine line that he teetered on; if he was going to act upon his animal instincts or remain faithful to Arcee.

Arcee. His very spark broke each time he thought of her. Would she be angry if she knew what he did at night? Was he doing anything wrong? Nothing went passed a simple drink and a few choice words; why did he feel so dirty then? Starscream hadn't interfaced with anyone except the blue femme and yet he felt as if he were back to his cheating ways.

"So, there a special femme in your life?"

The purring of a femme seeker and a hand upon his thigh snapped Starscream from his daze, making him remember where he was. Turning his helm, he noticed the latest bot moving closer to him. She was practically in between his legs and her hand was rubbing the metal quite suggestively. All he thought about was that her wings were majestic.

"He's accounted for."

The familiar sharpness of tongue caused his own helm to snap to the side and see Road Rage approaching him. The intensity in her red optics and the devilish features on her face were enough to make the seeker femme get up and leave. Sometimes, his ex-wife truly looked like a demon with her curved horns atop her helm and shoulders and her body language alone. Starscream groaned, he was about to be lectured.

As Road Rage's supple body gracefully sat beside him – all while ordering a beverage – Starscream snorted, "I believe divorcing me has robbed you of the right to speak on my behalf, though; this feels all too familiar."

"Hm, it does, doesn't it?" Road Rage crossed a leg, while humming to herself. A cube of high-grade was placed in front of her and she lifted it up to swish the liquid around before taking a small sip. Satisfied, the femme then turned her attention to the seeker, "I do hope you don't plan on making the same mistakes you did while we were married."

Furrowing his optic ridges in, Starscream retorted, "Contrary to popular belief, I have changed. I have not interfaced with one single femme other than Arcee. I have not cheated."

Road Rage almost chuckled, "Darling, one does not need to have intercourse in order to cheat. If you are sharing your spark with others you've done worse damage than being intimate with them."

Starscream was quiet for a moment, before turning back towards her, "How do you know?"

"I see it in your optics during our meetings. You're frustrated and it is because you have not been giving proper care to your wings. Why have you not told Arcee about this?"

Dragging his sharp talons around the bar counter, Starscream gritted his denta, "You and I both know there is a difference between a flier and a seeker. Megatron and Soundwave chose flying alt modes, but they did not have wings. You have winglets, but you are a femme who chose flight. You could have very well been like Knock Out and chose a land based vehicle. The only other seeker, besides drones; that I have encountered over the past millennia was Dreadwing and I wasn't about him. Arcee does not understand, she-"

"Because you have not told her," Road Rage argued, tried of his rambling, "You cannot sit here and complain that Arcee does not understand how different seekers are from other Cybertronians if you've never explained it to her. Of course she wouldn't know, she wasn't born too long before the war – she would have no knowledge. For her body her winglets add nothing, but decoration. She assumes this is the same for everyone else, because you have not said anything. You taught me, how come you haven't taught her? Are you still carrying the weight around of our divorce?"

"I always will and so will you; we both know that. Our sparks will always be scarred, so yes excuse me if I am trying to learn from my past. I am sorry that we all don't move on as quickly as you do. Some of us aren't so cold." Starscream countered.

Road Rage tilted her chin up and stared at him. Bitter words and insults were not uncommon for them. But, they had become scares over the past year. The two had actually settled into a mutual respect. They acknowledged that while they would always hold each other as first loves, their relationship was over and they were only meant to be a chapter, not a novel. Starscream had even admitted that he was glad Bumblebee made her happy and she gave him her blessing when it came to Arcee. He had not been this bitter in almost a year, he was most certainly frustrated.

Red optics shifting up, her hand reached up and ran her fingers down the width of Starscream's wide wing. Instantly, the seeker gasped and hunched forward, his hand racing down to hold his pelvic panel closed. His spark accelerated at a rapid rate. Looking at her with alarmed – and slightly aroused – optics, he demanded, "What did you do that for!?"

Calmly, she explained, "You're most certainly backed up. Why do you insist on torturing yourself, Starscream? _Tell her._" Road Rage's features twisted, as she loomed forward seriously. The seeker had only seen this side of her once and it was when she was demanding for the divorce. She had practically kneed him in his groin and forced his spark plating open; their sparks almost happily splitting and returning back to its' owners. It had still hurt though.

Reeled back, Starscream grimaced as he dryly asked, "Does Bumblebee know how vicious you can be at times?"

Smirking quite smugly, Road Rage cooed, "Starscream, you're changing the subject."

Defeated, he asked, "Did he come with you?"

"Yes, I believe he's spending time with Jazz."

"Invite him, I'll buy you two a drink." He grumbled sourly.

* * *

"Catch me if you can!"

Leftie's happy voice spoke through Jazz's comlink, as the two raced down the streets of Iacon in their vehicle mode. For a tiny Smart Car, she was fast. But, the mech was a sleek Porsche that could easily do circles around her. Still, it was cute watching her speed in front of him, playfully engaging him in a game of chase.

As they neared their destination, Jazz sped up and indeed drove circles around her. The tiny car spun and Leftie quickly transformed, playfully pouting, "Hey! No cheating!"

Laughing, Jazz soon shifting into his bipedal mode while wink, "Ah, I'm not cheating, just showing off."

"Yea, yea, yea – come on." The femme rolled her green optics, but ultimately smiled while beckoning him forward.

On that particular day Jazz was using the excuse of _official business _to visit the center for sparklings. He had never seen the place before and he had an itching to see some little ones. He didn't think he had ever seen one before and he was excited at the prospect of even holding one. Cybertronians in their pure form – smiling, laughing, and not knowing any prejudice.

Leftie had started getting paid, since the center was now funded by the government; but she had decided to stay in the small apartment originally provided for her. She didn't want to take up another place, claiming that because she was so small it was perfect for her. And she was using the credits she was making to decorate to make it feel more inviting.

The dating, for the most part; had been going well. Leftie did sleep over from time to time, but she and Prowl wanted to treat it just like any two bots would and that meant not moving in right away. For the most part the three spent time with each other, to get used to a trine; but it was obvious she and Jazz had more in common and their fun friendship hadn't died out. Besides, the Praxian did always work so hard.

"Hey, hey." Leftie grinned as both her and Jazz walked into the center.

The same mech that had been there the day Prowl went to see her was sitting behind the receptionist desk, happily greeting back, "Leftie, what you doing here on your day off?" Optics shifting over to Jazz, he smirked and leaned forward, "And who is this tall drink of Energon? I swear, one good lookin' mech after the other coming for you."

Leftie laughed, Jazz joining in as he winked towards the effeminate mech, "What can I say? Have you seen this cute face?" He grinned, reaching down to teasingly pinch her cheek.

"Mhm, I really need to know your secret."

Scratching the back of her neck, the femme shrugged while trying to explain, "Seawave, this is my…" Trailing off, she looked up at the black and white mech and tried to think of how to label it right. They were dating technically, but were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Was it right to call a mech that when he was married to someone else, but said husband was okay with the two dating?

"My Jazz, meet my Jazz," She grinned, happy at the introduction as the two mechs shook hands, "He wanted to come see some sparklings."

Seawave smiled, "Oh, Jazz, you'll love them. Especially around Leftie, they all smile around her."

Turning to the femme, Jazz gave her a genuine smile, "Can't wait."

Leftie had led Jazz through the halls of the center, soft giggles caressing his audios as they walked. Was this what sparklings sounded like? It was heavenly and warmed his spark. The love he felt inside must have reached Prowl, for he could feel the Praxian returning the sentiment. Despite how grumpy he could be at times, there was no denying that on the inside he was nothing less than pure love.

Finally, they came up to a glass door, which Leftie pinged to open; where the sparklings were. Jazz was floored. In the room were at least a dozen or more little ones of all different shapes, sizes, and colors. Their happy sounds filled the room as they played, drank Energon, and napped. There was such an overwhelming wave of positive energy in the room that the saboteur had to hold his chest, over his spark; at the sight.

The look on Jazz's face was adorable, especially when all the young ones took notice to another in the room. Jazz's good nature must have filled the air for soon they were all giggling and flaying their arms around, desperate to get his attention. Many were still so very young, as normally they aged slower than humans; but one little mech in particular was able to slide over to the two.

The little mech was adorned with bright red and blue colors, his blue optics incredibly wide. Leftie grinned, while bending down to scoop the sparkling up, "Jazz, this is our most developed in the center. His designation is Gallito."

Jazz chuckled once the little guy was waving at him, though; stayed securely in the femme's arms, "Ah, man, what a cute guy, huh?" Bending down, he nuzzled the mech's cheek with his finger, while observing, "They really do love you."

"They love all of us," She referenced to all of the volunteers in the room. They were smiling nicely at him, but were still preoccupied with the rest of the sparklings in the room. It was good to see everyone so relaxed; a visit from a senator would have never been taken so lightly before the war. Jazz was happy to see they weren't intimidated as they would have been before, "I spoke to Elita One about maybe setting up adoptions – you know, like the humans do. Did she say anything to you?"

Jazz looked down at the sparkling. It would be a truly amazing thing if they could have family structures. It would be a pretty new concept, but it would be great. Just looking at a room full of children made him want to take one home. He knew it would be a serious process, they weren't pets; but he thought it would be a great idea. They would have to put a lot of thought into it and perhaps do training, since they were all be new at it; but maybe they could make it work.

Scooping the sparkling up into his own arms, Jazz responded, "Elita One is having a meeting later this week and that's probably what she wants to talk about. Everyone will have to approve it and I know it's gonna probably be a long time to come, but Prowl did tell me Elita was talking about an idea you pitched to her to Road Rage."

"I don't care if it takes a while, as long as they get homes. They deserve to grow up differently than we did."

"I agree. This way it would be more loving and personal."

Leftie smiled at the little mechling in Jazz's arms, reaching up to gently pet his head. The sparkling cooed at the touch and nuzzled into a nice recharge, comfortable in the black and white mech's arms. Primus was amazing in all ways that he could provide life for them in the way he did. So loving and caring, rewarding them even though they had taken such little care for their home planet.

"Jazz, something just looks so…right about you holding a sparkling." Leftie smiled, with her arms folded.

A light pink flushed his cheekplates, while chuckling at the squirming mechling. It was obvious he had much energy and was ready to run around. Placing him down on the floor, Gallito quickly scooted over to the others. Scratching the back of his neck, Jazz laughed with a shrug, "Cute kid."


	16. Chapter 16

TC Stark: Sorry for not updating as fast. Went and saw 12 Years a Slave with friends last night. Amazing movie. Truly powerful. Not a huge fan of football, but I watch the Super Bowl lol Bruno Mars was fantastic during the half time show and did you see the commercial with Tom Hiddleston in it? I almost fainted lol Thank you Spacelady, I hope you liked my little add in on your idea. I'm still throwing it around, but the senate deserves to have it presented to them so they can muse it over. This chapter is dedicated to sagittariusTITAN22 – thank you for the great idea!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie.

Chapter Sixteen

"Did you see Knock Out's request for a raceway?"

Optimus and Elita One sat together in the common room of the senate house, going over several work related things while enjoying a cube of Energon. The Prime's kind baritone voice lightheartedly spoke to the pink femme, genuinely smiling as he did so. It was so very nice to see him partake in easy conversation and actually enjoying himself. No one could remember a time when he was allowing himself to not be so serious.

The regal femme chuckled lightly, crossing her legs and further adding in amusement, "Yes, similar to what the humans call Nascar? The mech is hardly on Cybertron and yet I don't think he's fought so hard for something in his life."

Giving her a modest smile, Optimus nodded, "But, I do not oppose his request. It would be good to have activities for our people to participate in – to have fun. I was thinking that we could put it in location of where the Pits of Kaon used to be."

"Something that involves less Energon shed and instead promotes good sportsmanship," Elita nodded, "I very much agree. It would be wonderful and would be the proper balance of competition and good times."

"How does Soundwave feel about it?"

Though Soundwave was not an official senator, he recorded all their meetings and worked diligently day and night in the senate house. No one was sure if he ever recharged, since his common place to be was standing before the mainframe. He never made a sound or anything of the sort, unless it was to request Energon or inform them of something.

Taking a sip of her cube, the pink femme replied, "Soundwave has not spoken – least to me – since he first arrived from the shadow zone. Starscream is most equip to interpret his form of communication and from what he tells me, Soundwave has not made any objections. He is just glad we are doing things honorably and that installing a raceway was at least something as far as competition sport goes. I do not think he will ever forget the gladiator he once was, but remember he fell for Megatron's words just like everyone else because he was not happy with his position in life."

Optimus nodded, while pointing out, "Life has been good for us."

"Yes, it has. Primus has smiled down upon us."

The ethereal couple sat smiling at each other, feeling the love radiate through them though their sparks were not bonded. It occurred to almost everyone that they were simply made for each other. That they were already connected and being married didn't make any difference. He could feel her within.

As the two continued to relax in each other's company, Prowl had rounded the corner that would lead anyone pass the opened lounge area. A data pad was held within his hands and his visor-like optics were fixed on the information below. Always the diligent worker; always thinking strategy even though they were no longer at war. Optimus really wished he could have had his and Jazz's help on Earth. It made him think of all the comrades he had on Cybertron and where they were. So many good mechs gone – he missed them all.

Back held straight up, Elita One observed the way Prowl was walking and asked with concern, "Prowl, are you alright?"

Prowl's normally fluid stride seemed sluggish and his shoulders were slouched uncharacteristically. His normally intense amber colored optics were dull and he seemed to be in distress. True to form, though, the Praxian shrugged up his shoulders and approached the powerhouse couple, "I am feeling fine, thank you for asking, Elita One."

"Prowl, you do not look fine."

"I agree with Elita," Optimus concurred, "Won't you tell us what is bothering you?"

Frowning, the black and white mech gingerly answered, "Perhaps a little dizzy, but it will pass."

Elita One frowned; she was a caring femme and viewed all those who worked with her family. She took an almost motherly stance when it came to them and did all she could to nurture them. Before Optimus had sent her away and became a Prime he could remember how protective she was of the Autobots, making sure they were alright after every battle.

When Prowl let out a sigh and a gravely rumble came from his engine it was Optimus who insisted, "Prowl, I do not believe you are well. Please see Ratchet and Knock Out."

"Jazz, come and tell Prowl he is not well."

Elita One had seen Jazz coming around the corner behind Prowl, a happy grin on his face. That was until he saw Optimus and the pink femme fretting over his husband. He frowned instantly – they hadn't woken up together – though, his lips quickly turned to one of indifference to keep up appearances.

Walking up to the other mech, Jazz lightly tapped an open palm against Prowl's back, "Hey, what's wrong, partner?"

Grumbling with clenched denta, Prowl explained, "Optimus and Elita are fussing over me."

"You are clearly unwell. Now, stop – I will have Soundwave bridge us to the Autobot base." Elita One insisted, already contacting the silent mech through the comlink.

* * *

Jack and Miko paused their game once the familiar sounds of a bridge filled the room. The green circle appeared and out of it walked Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl – quite begrudgingly. Once the portal closed, Ratchet looked up from his station and quirked up an optic ridge, "Optimus, you're back early."

"Prowl needs to be checked, old friend."

"And I'm here to make sure he doesn't go anywhere." Jazz cheekily explained, winking in addition.

"Jazz, Prowl, hey!" Bumblebee smiled, walking over to his good friend and patting him on the back, "Want next?"

He was referring to the game of basketball he, Smokescreen, and Bulkhead were playing. Excited, Jazz punched a fist within the palm of his other hand, "Yea! We can do teams! Best two out of three, me and Bee against Smokes and Bulk!"

The two ran off to the area designated for the game, as Prowl shook his head and Arcee and Road Rage laughed. The black armored femme winked at her husband, before Jazz caught his friend in a headlock and teasingly nuzzled his fist against the top of Bumblebee's head upon seeing the cute interaction.

Rosie was perched atop Knock Out's shoulder, as the doctor stepped over to the law enforcer, "Hm, look what we have here – and why are we graced with your presence today, officer?" He asked in subtle mockery, an invisible smirk evident in his tone.

"He doesn't feel well." Optimus answered for him, Prowl remaining stiff.

Rubbing his chin mindlessly, Knock Out leaned forward and observed, "Your optics are pretty dimmed."

"And I can already feel heat coming off you." Rosie added, close to Prowl's faceplates as Knock Out was close to the law enforcer.

Using the human gesture of checking one's temperature, Ratchet placed the back of his hand against Prowl's forehead and confirmed, "Rosie is right – your systems are overheated. Sit."

Prowl may have been a police officer, but Ratchet was more demanding and scarier than the most severe drill sergeant. His instructions were not to be questioned, much like Ultra Magnus. So, reluctantly he sat down on the medical berth and waited for the two doctors to start fussing over him.

Ratchet made a quick scan of his systems, staring at the information appearing on his arm plate, "Hm, yes your systems are certainly overheated. It would account for your sluggish appearance – I would say you are simply overworked, but-"

Prowl vented out some air, his engines rumbling in the gravely way it had earlier. Knock Out was the one to speak, "There's that. Your tanks are clearly congested and it would stand to reason that you have a virus."

"A virus?" Jazz stopped in the middle of his game, trying his best to mask his concern, "He gonna be alright?"

"Yes, yes, he will be fine," Ratchet stated, "It would make sense that because we Cybertronians have not been on our home planet in quite some time that we are not used to the atmosphere. Prowl's system are just getting used to it and it's clear that there was some fluctuation in him. It's similar to when humans get sick from the weather going from hot to cold and vice versa in short intervals of time. I recommend a few days of rest, as well as taking the Energon I will make you to break up the congestion."

"Is it contagious?" Optimus asked.

Shaking his head, Ratchet quickly turned to work on the strand of Energon that could break up the congestion as he answered, "No, it's only how his system reacted to the atmosphere. Everyone is different."

"Looks like you've got an excuse to take a few days off." Road Rage humorously pointed out, his legs crossed over the side of the box she was sitting on and arms folded against the back of her helm.

Unamused, Prowl huffed, "When will I be able to get back to work, doctors?"

* * *

"I am fine, Jazz, you don't need to fuss."

Prowl tried to reassure his husband that there was no need for concern, but as soon as the two were bridged back to Cybertron and away from the optics of everyone Jazz had instantly expressed his worry. His hands had touched every part of the Praxian's face and he transmitted all the love and comfort he could through the bond. The last thing the tactician wanted was for the saboteur to make himself sick from too much stress.

As they entered the clear elevator and punched in the number of their apartment, Jazz insisted, "Yes, I do. I've never seen you sick – I've never even seen you badly hurt. I'm just trying to take care of you. That's what mates do."

Prowl sighed as they came to the entrance of their apartment and he punched in the code, "I know, Jazz, but I am not mortally wounded nor do I have the plague," After a beat, he added, "I appreciate your concern, but this is simply a matter of my system getting used to be home. In a few days I will be back to normal."

Jazz frowned, knowing he was right and knowing he was worrying too much. Like the human anatomy their systems got kinks in them every once in a while and all they needed to do was see a physician and they could be repaired easily. The hardest thing, from what Road Rage told him; that the humans had a problem understanding that they weren't just mechanical robots – they had an anatomical biology on the inside. Humans were always shocked to hear they had things like veins and a heart.

Upon entering the apartment, the two mechs saw Leftie fuzzing all over the apartment. Everything looked pristine, the smell of warm Energon was in the air, and the temperature was slightly cooler. It didn't bother Jazz, he knew she did it so Prowl's overheated system wouldn't be more irritated by the warmth.

Prowl looked over to Jazz, as if asking him why she was there, "I commed her and told her what Ratchet said." The saboteur responded.

"Come on, you should lay down," Leftie walked towards him in determined strides, reaching up and touching the plating of his neck, "Actually, you're really overheated. Perhaps a cold shower?"

An exasperated sigh vented from him, causing the other two to frown. It sounded like a rock banging around his tanks. Jazz grabbed Prowl's arm pleadingly, as Leftie gently took his hand and led him to the wash racks. Even his servos were warm to the touch, more than they should have been. It was almost scalding, much different than when the body heated from arousal or battle.

They entered the wash room, Leftie moving to punch in a command of what temperature the water was to be set. She also typed in an instruction for a bench to transform out from sliding panels on the floor. Jazz went to push a button so a dispenser could slide out from the wall, when Prowl insisted, "I am perfectly capable of washing myself."

"Yea, but, Prowler, c'mon. Let us help you."

Prowl turned to see the look in his husband's optics. Jazz was begging him. Not for any selfish reasons, but for the worry he had for his partner's. While they were in war there was always the chance that one or the other could be hurt. It had been the reason why the Praxian hadn't originally wanted to marry the other mech, but that was battle. It was predictable, but it was evident in his blue visor optics than he hadn't accounted for this.

Sighing, Prowl began, "Leftie, may you please prepare me the medicine Ratchet sent with us?"

Leftie nodded, while exiting the room. The water seemed to be at the proper temperature and finally sprayed down from the hose hovering over them. Prowl gingerly felt the cold droplets wisp away from the stream against his arm. Trying to avoid the inevitable, he turned to his lover and took Jazz's face within his hands and landed a passionate kiss upon the other's.

Jazz returned the kiss with fever, but not without noticing the fatigue plaguing Prowl's body. Pulling back, he whispered, "Prowler."

Nodding in understanding, Prowl offlined his optics and whispered back, "Thank you, thank you for caring so much."

"Leftie cares too." Jazz insisted, opening up his bond.

Prowl nodded, before pulling away and sitting down on the bench. The water was cold, but in fact felt great against the hot metal that made up his skin. A relieved sigh escaped his lips, as he felt Jazz beginning to scrub lathered soap along his shoulders. The tiny bubbles were soothing to him and he began to feel relaxed.

The door opened and Leftie came back in, "The medication is ready whenever."

"Thank you, Left-Signal." Prowl softly spoke.

Dispensing more soap into two sponges, Jazz beckoned, "Can you help me?"

Leftie nodded, walking over to take one of the sponges from the saboteur. Jazz smiled, while bending down and giving the femme a thankful kiss. He was happy to have her with him for Prowl's sickness. It was easy to get into a trine relationship just for the two handsome mechs, but that moment showed him that she was there for them emotionally as well. That she cared for their wellbeing. They hadn't spoken about marriage since, but the dating was going well and his spark grew more and more for her each day.

Leftie smiled, as Jazz pulled away and stepped in front of his husband. He knelt down in between the other mech's knees so to begin scrubbing the plane of Prowl's chest; smiling at the large star symbolizing law enforcement in front of him. The caring nature of the saboteur made the Praxian smile humbly, while feeling the femme kneading the sponge into his door wings. Relief was flooding him and he was incredibly uncomfortable at the lack of control, all while enjoying it.

Feeling the uneasy stubbornness through the bond, Jazz chuckled. Though, he didn't need to be married to the Praxian to know how he felt about the situation, "Leftie, Prowl looks like he's being hit on by Knock Out."

The two shared in laughter, as Prowl grumbled.


	17. Chapter 17

TC Stark: Whoo hoo! Things are getting fun! I'm enjoying this very much. Have you guys seen the previews for the Transformers 4 movie? Pretty cool, eh? Mark Walberg, dinobots – hey, hey, hey lol Well, hope you guys my little angsty chapter!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie!

Chapter Seventeen

Cybertronians were quite resilient. After a millennia worth of fighting they had survived. Battles had come and gone and despite how hopeless it all seemed, they had gotten their planet back. No matter what was thrown at them, each of them had continued to fight. Even if they had not been able to go back home, they were not going to simply lay down and accept the fate given to them.

Leftie liked to think of herself as resilient. During the entire time in space, the infiltration team would find ways of figuring out where certain Decepticon bases were. That or perhaps a scheduled attack. The team of smaller Autobots would rush in and destroy any chance the enemy had of causing more destruction. There were many incidents when they had stopped groups of Cons from getting to Earth to aid Megatron. There was no room for error and those who stopped in their adrenaline high didn't often make it out.

No amount of training, though; could prepare her for taking care of Prowl. They were day three into his sickness and he wasn't allowed to go back to work for at least two more days. While his temperature had gone down to normal, there was still a slight rumble in his tanks and Ratchet's orders was that he not be allowed to work until the congestion was completely gone. It was driving the Praxian positively mad.

It wasn't like he was throwing temper tantrums or anything of the sort; he was just being very off putting to them. Every attempt on their part to help was quickly brushed off, him defending that he was perfectly capable of fetching his own Energon and his own calibrations. This was especially true, as he got better.

Prowl was more open with Jazz than he was with Leftie. He willingly nuzzled next to the saboteur when they watched TV, he allowed him to fetch his Energon, and was more relaxed when he wanted to massage the kinks out. During the past few days, the femme felt more like a house assistant than anything else.

The problem was that Jazz needed to go back to work and because no one – except Knock Out – still didn't know of their marriage he couldn't take off. Everyone knew they were friends and spent time with each other, but it would have been suspicious to ask for more time to take care of Prowl.

That left Leftie. Because everyone thought she worked so hard at the center for sparklings, everyone was fine with her taking time off from her job without even an explanation. Jazz was so thankful for the little femme, but Prowl seemed indifferent. He was very set on maintaining his independence and not accepting help.

When Leftie woke up that particular morning, both Jazz and Prowl were already out of berth. Because she had been trying to participate in helping the sick mech she hadn't been sleeping at her own apartment. It was clear that the saboteur was happy to have the femme with them, but she couldn't shake the feeling that the Praxian only accepted her there because his husband.

Slinking out of the berth, Leftie cracked her back and stretched her arms high. Normally, she was an upbeat femme. However, she was feeling weighed down. Depressed. Why was Prowl so off putting to her? She knew in her spark she cared for the mech and when Jazz told her that he was sick, all she wanted to do was take care of him. But, every time she helped, he brushed her off.

When the femme stepped out of the room, she noticed Prowl staring outside the large sideways oral window. At their height they had a lovely view of the city and it was nice just to gaze. But, she could see how tense he was. He was itching to get back to work – being trapped indoors was driving him mad.

"Good morning." Leftie softly greeted.

Giving a small glance over his shoulder, Prowl nodded, "Good morning, Left-Signal."

Leftie frowned. Prowl had even started calling her by her full name, not her nickname. Biting her lower lip, she cautiously slinked up behind him. His optics were starting to get their shine back to them and were focused on the world outside. It was only when her hand touched upon the area between his door wings that he shuddered with uncertainty.

Bowing her helm down, despair overtook her being as she lifted her hand from his back. Retracting from him, she asked, "Have you had your Energon yet?"

"No."

Leftie left his side and stepped over to the Energon dispenser. She typed in the code for the cube to be warmed, as Ratchet suggested that until Prowl was one hundred percent that his Energon intake be warmed. The medic was calling nearly every day to make sure that the Praxian was doing every he was told to do. Him not be by the books? That would be the day.

Prowl decided to sit down while his Energon was being warmed. Leftie was really going above and beyond. He could see the same nurturing she displayed while taking care of sparklings and it made him realize she was much more mature than he had previously thought. Her caring nature was just as intense as her happy personality and it reminded him so much of Jazz. And he had no idea that she couldn't feel any of this.

While the Energon was warming, Leftie came up behind Prowl's back and descended her hands upon his shoulders. His body just looked so tense; she wanted to squeeze the kinks out of him and hopefully he would actually enjoy having some time off. He was just about back to normal and yet he seemed just as miserable.

As her tiny hands worked on his shoulders, Prowl felt his body tense even more. Truthfully, he was a little uncomfortable. He wasn't sure how to approach the femme, as it wasn't the most traditional of courting. And because of Jazz being overzealous, he wasn't sure if she just didn't know how to get out of the situation.

Feeling Prowl stiffen, Leftie sighed and left his side. The suddenness of her actions caused the Praxian to raise an optic ridge and turn in confusion. She was fetching his cube, but he could sense that something was wrong. Just the way the exhaust pipes of her back slumped down told him all he needed to know.

As she came back and handed him a cube, his hand reached out and grasped her wrist to prevent her from leaving, "Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

Feeling exposed, Leftie turned her helm and informed, "I…I won't be staying tonight, but I'll stay until Jazz gets home."

"Why is that?"

Leftie stood in silence. Her green optics were closed and her helm was still turned. A small whimper came from her lips when he let go of her and stepped over to her side of the couch after setting down the Energon cube. Her hand was rubbing the top of her bicep in a mix of nerves and misery.

"Leftie, why?"

The sound of her nickname on his glossa made her gasp and even more discouraged, "I…I don't want to intrude. I don't want to be a burden on your marriage with Jazz and I can tell that you are only doing this for him. I'll talk to him about it."

Optic ridges furrowing inwards, Prowl slowly grazed his knuckles down the line of her jaw, "And why do you assume that I do not care for you?"

The tactician's words gently pulled Leftie's focus up; she looked so young and unsure. It struck him that she most likely never had a truly serious relationship. Jazz had informed him that she didn't partake in promiscuous sex; preferring to interface with a partner when there was some sort of emotional connection.

A small shrug was all she had to offer him. Her optics looked up at him desperately, as if wordlessly asking him to understand. To consider all the times he brushed her off. That he was so much more open to Jazz than he was to her. That he acted like he didn't want to accept her help. That every time the three of them interfaced he dominated her angrily, as if he was mad that he had to deal with her.

"Come sit with me." Prowl instructed, guiding her to the couch.

Leftie bit her lower lip, as the two sat down on the couch. His words seemed to be only business, speaking with firmness in his tone, "Leftie, I would have not agreed to start anything with you if I had not felt something. You – a stranger to me – came into our lives and made it your mission to fix our marriage. Not because it would gain you anything, but because you wanted to see us in a better place. You have been nothing, but kind to the both of us. I enjoy seeing how much you and Jazz get along…"

"I may not show it in the same way Jazz does, but do not think my feelings for you are none existent," Prowl continued, "I am just not as adept as he is to showing such feelings. But, Leftie, know that I do care for you very much. Especially because I am bonded to Jazz. I can feel it through our combined sparks and it only intensifies what I feel for you."

Leftie sat silent, her body tense as her lips moved a few times before finally speaking, "You…you do really want me in this?"

The femme cooed softly, as Prowl's hand gently cupped her cheek and he reassured her, "I will not force you to do whatever you don't wish to do, but the reason why Jazz was so excited about a trine is because feelings are more predominant when married. When your sparks are merged you can feel what you cannot stay. But, regardless of what you choose I will love, honor, and protect you the same way I do Jazz. No more and no less."

"I was so nervous about how you felt, because I know that what I feel for you is love. I just…didn't want you to resent me."

"I would not and I do not. Do you believe me?"

Their optics locked and she nodded, "I do."

Prowl's arm circled around her small waist and scooped her into his lap. Though he was not a vain mech, he was meticulous and she marveled at the sight of his armor. Leftie had expected him to have scars from the war or scratches from his profession, but rather he was looking quite prestigious. He was a handsome bot indeed. And from the caring caresses of his hands, attentive too.

Seeing the look of relief on her face, a dry smirk on Prowl's lips quirked up, "I would never think of you as shy, Leftie."

A spunky look then formed on her features, as she lightly pushed his chest, "I'm not…good at relationships. Haven't…wow, I've never told a mech I loved him." She spoke with realization.

"I promise never to abuse that fact." Prowl reassured, as he reached to the back of her neck and pulled her in to touch her lips with his own.

Leftie eased into Prowl's body, sighing at the tenderness of his lips. It felt like he was kissing her with newfound affection or it was simply him feeling free enough to express himself. With their mouths pushed against each other all doubts she ever had about how he felt for her washed away. It was evident that he cherished her; she could feel it in her spark.

As the femme curved into the mech's body, he let out a deep growl. The problem was the rumble that was felt within his tanks. Leftie smiled, as she pulled away and placed her hands against his chest, "You need to take you Energon. Which is probably warm by now."

"I am not a sparkling." Prowl lightly huffed, his hands on her hips.

Leftie giggled lightly, while pressing her lips against his cheek, "Hey, I can do this all day."

* * *

What was he doing? Why was he here? Where was he? Various colored LED lights, loud music, femmes and mechs dancing. A club. He was in a club. Yes, it all came back to him. A club. High-grade. Of course, that was why he was there in the first place. To drink high-grade and find some seeker femme.

Starscream buried his forehead within his palm, his long fingers wrapping around his helm. Why did he feel so guilty about what he was doing? It wasn't like he was actually doing anything. All he did was drink and talk to fellow Cybertronians. It wasn't as if he had any friends and his girlfriend lived on a different planet; was it a crime to want some companionship?

Road Rage had really gotten into his processor. Damn that femme. So incredibly influential. She had no right. No right to scold him anymore and tell him what he could or could not do. Arcee was not like her, it was not her place. She had been the one who divorced him, so she was in no position to say a word to him. The curses of breaking a bond, Primus wished to punish them by forcing them to keep the tiniest strand of the other with them. To hurt them and remind them that their creator was mad. Moreover, to be a major headache.

So why was Starscream allowing Road Rage's words to get into his brain? He had not allowed what he did to affect his relationship with Arcee. They saw each other, had meaningful intercourse, and shared their most inner thoughts and feelings with each other. What did it matter if he simply talked to other femmes so long as his spark remained with the blue motorcycle?

Starscream realized in horror that the thoughts he was currently having were the same one he had when married to Road Rage. It had all begun with wanting something different from the same femme day in and day out. Physically of course. He felt so long as she held his spark who cared if he interfaced with other femmes? They were disposable pawns in his quest for pleasure, thrown away once they were done. He always went home to his wife.

The last thing he wanted was to cheat on Arcee. She had been too good to him and he had changed. He had. If he went back to his old ways, he would never forgive himself and all the things others said about him would be true. It was a horrifying realization; how much of a monster was he?

"Hey there, good looking."

As Starscream clamped a hand over his mouth, a femme cooed sexual words into his audios. She wasn't even a seeker. Overwhelmed, his hand shot out and knocked over the cube of high-grade in front of him. The femme raised a thin optic ridge and asked, "What's wrong, baby? Too much?"

"I-I…not tonight….I…I can't." Starscream shook his helm, shoving pass and leaving a very confused femme.

A large, burly black mech was behind the bar counter – scrubbing an empty Energon cube – joined the femme in her confusion, "What's that guy's problem?"


	18. Chapter 18

TC Stark: Eek! Okay, lovelies, this chapter contains beautiful smutty smut! But, you know nice smut ^^ Thank you so much to Lina Marie, yay I'm so glad you like my stories! I hope you continue to enjoy what's left. Thank you for taking the time out to review and as always thank you to my faithful reader Spacelady2012! I'm loving how things are coming together.

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie!

Chapter Eighteen

Jazz was whistling happily as he came into the apartment he shared with his husband. Music was blaring from his speakers, which had earned him a few sideways glances; but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was rock out and though he was more of a dance tunes kind of guy, the playlist that Bulkhead sent him was pretty rad. That Miko girl had some good tastes, even if she was a little extreme.

Punching in the code to their apartment, Jazz waltzed in and smiled at the sight before him. Prowl's smooth body was lying down on the large couch, with a recharging Leftie atop him. There was some sort of movie playing; most likely recorded during the Golden Age when their people were exploring other worlds. Educational – he had to chuckle; it was so Prowl.

Seeing the sly grin on Jazz's face, Prowl lightly huffed, "Do not look so smug."

"How can I not?" The victory in his voice was clear, as his optics focused on the way his husband's fingers drew small circles on the femme's lower back.

Remotely pausing the movie, Prowl shifted carefully to allow room for the other mech while making sure Leftie was secure in his arms. Jazz smiled, while leaning over and stealing a kiss from the other mech, "How are you feeling?"

"Better; I had the formula Ratchet made."

Jazz was smiling, as his own hand reach up to run it up the small of her back. The touch caused Leftie to stir, stretching atop Prowl's body. Blinking her optic lids open, the femme looked up to see the saboteur had joined the two on the couch. His smile was always so welcoming and she had to return the gesture.

Grinning, Jazz loosely wrapped his fingers around the front of her neck and pulled her towards him to claim her mouth. Leftie's soft lips pressed up against his own, the embrace seeming to wake her right up. The two smiled at each other and even Prowl was giving a genuine smile at the sight; a refreshing aura to the situation.

Once the femme pulled her lips away from the black and white mech, she changed her position so her legs were dangling off the couch and her round behind was cradled within Prowl's lap. Leftie's white hand took a hold of Jazz's as the other rested atop the other mech's abdomen, "There's something I wanna talk to you two about."

"Anything." Jazz encouraged.

Leftie bit her lower lip, looking back and forth between the two mechs. Slowly, she began to speak, "I…well, no sense in beating around the bush, eh? Jazz, Prowl, if you guys are still…serious about the trine offer, I'd like to be a part of it. I feel it. It's so wonderful to not only have one mech to love, but two. And to have them love you back. You two are my family and I want us to be whole."

Jazz could not contain the overwhelming sense of happiness that flooded through his body. The love he felt for her was hard to contain and it took all his strength not to open his chest plates and bond with her right there and then. He knew Prowl wanted a ceremony at the very least, but to know she wanted to be a part of them warmed his spark.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Prowl asked, "Are you sure this is what you want, Leftie? It is not orthodox. And we would not want to rob you of the opportunity to have the traditional marriage between only two."

"I've never been a traditional kinda gal," Leftie defended with a lopsided grin, "I only wanted someone who would take a relationship seriously. I wanted interfacing that I knew meant something. I have that with both of you. Sometimes, Primus doesn't give us little packages, yet big gifts. This was how it's meant to be. I'm not missing out on anything – if anything I have more than most."

Prowl felt the love flooding the bond he had with Jazz, making him realize soon he'd be sharing it with the femme. There was never a moment in his life where he thought he'd have two extremely caring and good-natured beings wanting to spend eternity with him. It was a spark warming feeling.

As Jazz pulled Leftie so that she was lying atop Prowl – facing him – the Praxian reached around to pull her orange chest plates apart. His thumb ran across the red glass that covered her spark, as if treasuring that she was so poorly protected. Jazz smiled, knowing his husband's protective side was coming out.

Leftie's legs instinctively wrapped around Jazz's, as his mouth descended upon her own. Emotion welling up within her, the femme returned the kiss with love and passion. Every time their lips opened, their glossia reached out to warm each other's before retreating as their lips closed. They were such intense, sweet ministrations that her spark was fluttering from the attention. How was it that she felt so delicate, yet protected; in between two mechs much bigger than she was?

The way Prowl's fingers were playing with her soft breasts made them taut and her body writhe in pleasure. It was making her react even more against Jazz's own, kissing him deeper than before. For such a small femme she had such a fire to her; completely uninhibited when she felt so strongly for a mech.

Prowl's glossa was flicking at one of the small antennas that fanned out of her round audio covering, as Jazz's own glossa slinked down the front of her body. He pressed a few kisses across her small mounds, teasing the already hard nipples with his denta. Leftie's helm flew back with pleasure, her interfacing panel sliding back all on its own. The scent of arousal caused both mechs to moan, as the Praxian used his knees to separate her legs, as of offering her sex to his partner.

Leftie's hands gripped onto Prowl's thighs, as Jazz's glossa slid up the wet opening of her sex. When had she become that aroused? The femme hadn't even realized how ready her valve was, as if begging to be entered. Her clit was throbbing almost painfully, feeling built up until the tip of his tongue flicked against the small nub.

"Jazz." She gasped, arching her back in response.

A tug to her car exhausts forced her to gasp again, as Prowl growled with gritted denta, "Forgetting someone?"

Jazz chuckled within the confines of her wet folds, explaining, "Prowl tends to get a little possessive."

Prowl was about to retort, before Leftie turned her helm backwards to capture his mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate, true to him. But, she didn't feel that anger that had made her insecure; instead, it was the perfect blend of domineering and gentle, causing her to battle him in their tango of lips and glossia.

A small whine escaped Leftie's lips, as Jazz's mouth left her valve. It did not take her long to realize that Prowl's interfacing panel had slid aside and his impressive manhood had been released. Because of their positions, her opening touched the top of his length, as the saboteur licked the underside of the base. The groaned rumbled through the Praxian and caused her to shudder.

As Jazz took the tip of Prowl's manhood within his mouth, the police officer reached around and used his thumb to stimulate Leftie' clit. All their movements were synchronized – the movement of his fingers against her nub, the sliding of her opening on his staff, and the oral pleasuring from his husband. It was a symphony of aroused moaning, all three working themselves into a frenzy.

Leftie was practically flaying at the stimulation attacking her clitoris, hunching over and almost painfully gripping Prowl's thigh in overload. Jazz caught the femme before she had a chance to fall, sitting up and removing his mouth from his husband's member. He was chuckling at her flushed face, as she panted, "I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Jazz snickered, as he inched forward and took the small femme's hips in his hands and lifted her up. Turning her around to face Prowl, he guided her down to the tip of his swollen member. The Praxian grunted, taking Leftie from the other mech and working himself inside the throbbing valve.

Prowl was sucking on the cables of her neck, as his hips grinded up against her own. Leftie held the Praxian's helm within her arms, gasping as she was filled completely. Though she was wet and open for him, his girth still had her dizzy with pressuring pleasure. Every thrust up pushed against all the sensitive nodes within her and her moans were music to his audios.

Jazz moved behind the femme, his hands moving up her aft with want, "You are a part of us," He grunted in her own hearing agents, "The three of us. A unit. I could die happy with my two loves with me."

"Not before you frag me." Leftie managed to tease, before Prowl bucked up.

A laugh escaped Jazz's mouth, "That's my girl." Still spunky no matter what.

"Jazz brought us all together." Prowl groaned, his optic lids closed.

Leftie smiled, knowing Prowl was overwhelmed with adoration. So stoic and yet his love was larger than anyone else she knew. He would be constantly surprised that he could feel such happiness. A police officer having always seen the ugliness of their kind and always the practical one, shown the bliss of throwing practicality to the wind by his husband. He always helped him see what he was too blind to do so.

Leftie's fingers intertwined with his, as she rode on top. As she did so, Jazz's finger glided down and found the small circular panel that covered her aft port. Expertly he opened it, eliciting a gasp from the femme. Her spark sped up, always feeling slightly nervous before being penetrated. She knew she was safe with the mechs, but it was still very intense.

Leftie's wet walls gripped tight around Prowl's manhood, as Jazz pushed his own length up inside her. Her legs stiffened and her body raised to combat the new intrusion, but the Praxian held her hips in place and even pushed her down so his husband could sheath himself inside. Causing him to groan at the feel of the other mech through the thin lining that separated valve and port.

"Primus…" She moaned, squeezing her optic lids shut.

The three set up a rhythm that was driving all of them into an uncontrollable delirium. It was possibly processor numbing, cognitive thoughts nonexistent in that moment. In and out. In and out. One spike in, one spike out. Both staffs thrusting into her at the same thing. Prodding at sensors, hitting restrictive walls. Leftie was losing control and could feel that the mechs were doing the same.

Prowl was aggressively bucking upwards, feeling his overload coming close. After a few more thrusts, his engines roared loudly as genital fluid shot deep within her valve. The very sensation caused ripples throughout the femme's body and as her whole body tensed, Jazz's rotations against her aft were speeding up and it wasn't very long before he too was ejaculating within her. Both sensations sent wave after wave of orgasm throughout her whole being.

As the situation began to settle, Leftie slumped forward and onto Prowl's chest. Her systems were incredibly hot and every fan turned on to try to cool her down. Jazz's hands were touching her soothingly; gently lifting her up so both mechs could pull out and replace their coverings.

"Hey, you didn't pass out this time." Jazz pointed out proudly.

Facial features scrunching inwards, Leftie turned around and with what little strength she had she slugged her fist across his chest, "Hey, I don't pass out every time after overload."

"Just most of the time." Prowl's words were dry, but no one could miss the wicked smirk in his voice.

Leftie folded her arms, as Jazz chuckled and scooped the tiny femme up in his arms to have her in his lap. The mech rested back against the arm of the couch so she could rest. There was so much energy between the two males and she had a feeling she'd either build up an immunity or just accept passing out every time they interfaced.

Prowl had gone and retrieved Energon for all of them, knowing they'd need some nourishment after the strenuous activity they had all participated in. Leftie took the moment to enjoy the way Jazz was touching her back, feeling incredibly comforted by him. By both of them. Who knew life could be so enjoyable after so many millennia of war?

Finally feeling some strength return to her, the femme turned her helm to speak to both of them, "So…you two are finally going to get the wedding you wanted."

"We will," Prowl nodded, "But, you will be a part of it. Not only will Jazz and I be renewing our vows, we will be welcoming you into the bond."

"A religious figure has to perform the ceremony, right?"

As the Praxian nodded, Jazz requested, "I want Optimus to wed us. He's been everything – a leader both military and spiritual. He's family as well and we're just as close to him as Team Prime, it should be him."

Prowl's uneasiness was coming back. Leftie could see it, as he slowly nodded, "Yes, there is no question that it should be Optimus."

"That means you're going to have to tell everyone."

Prowl looked at Leftie with uncertainty. The frown was noticeable on his face and he felt he needed to take a moment to think it all over. This was what he had wanted. A proper wedding ceremony. But, that meant that they were going to have to reveal everything and hey had been keeping it a secret for so long that the idea of revealing it all was overwhelming.

Jazz reached over and took a grab at his husband's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, "It's going to be alright. No one is going to judge us."

"They're your friends. I don't really know them, but I know they love you." Leftie also insisted, scooting more in between the other mech's legs so she could grab onto the enforcer's knees.

Prowl's lips were tight and he realized his grip on his Energon cube was almost enough to crush it. Relaxing his muscles, he looked at the two he would be bonded to forever. The Praxian took vows very seriously and if he was going to get married then he was never going to get divorce. He would always honor them. There had been a moment where it looked like he could have pushed Jazz away and he swore to never neglect his partner again. Soon he would have two relying on him, but somehow knew he was not alone.

Nodding, he agreed, "Yes, things will be fine."

"There ya are, Prowler." Jazz smiled proudly.

Clearly, his vocalizer, Prowl situated himself more comfortably on the couch and invited, "Shall we continue watching the documentary?"

It was at that that Leftie looked up to Jazz and teased, "Now I'm really gonna fall into recharge."


	19. Chapter 19

TC Stark: Took me all day to post this. I don't know if it was just the internet connection or the website in general? Anyone else experiencing trouble today? Anyway, so only a few chapters to go. Wrapping up this story, but loving it still. I loved writing this chapter. I felt it was very heart felt. I'm also glad you guys like the trine between Jazz, Prowl, and Leftie! I hope you all like this chapter and the last few. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Road Rage, and Leftie.

Chapter Nineteen

"That doesn't hurt?"

Jack was sitting beside Rosie, as Knock Out was adjusting a few things on the wires inside her cybernetic arm. Because his mother was a nurse, he was used to seeing gnarly things and seeing her human skin cut open didn't bother him. As long as it was a beneficial operation and not her being a victim to some sick experimentation he was fine.

Knock Out was in his scaled down form, so to better operate on such intricate workings. It wasn't something he often allowed others to see, usually preferring just Rosie to see that trick of his; but it was necessary for what they needed to do. It was nothing serious, but upon scanning, he found there was something loose within. A simple enough fix; child's play really for the ambitious doctor.

Shrugging, Rosie smiled at her friend, "Knock Out disables the sensors beforehand. I am his assistant, so I kind of have to be awake for it."

"Hm? Assistant? Perhaps I should get you a uniform." The red medic purred seductively.

Rolling her blue eyes, Rosie snorted, "Those are nurses, not assistants. In addition, really? In front of Jack?"

Jack threw his hands up and defended, "I-It's okay, I'm cool with this."

Knock Out gave Rosie a rueful smile, to which she snorted, though, ultimately smirked at the public display of flirting. She was so glad they could be open about their relationship. Nothing really changed, the former Con always flirted openly with her, but before then they all simply thought it was a part of the way he spoke. It wasn't uncommon for him to say wildly inappropriate things aloud just to make others uncomfortable.

Bumblebee was in the corner of the silo, throwing a medicine ball above him. Things were pretty quiet that day. Bulkhead was out somewhere with Miko, Smokescreen went out for a drive, and Road Rage had a meeting with Agent Fowler. Arcee had just walked into the main room and he believed Optimus and Ratchet were in the Prime's office going over a few things.

Raf was out for the weekend on some family trip and although his immediate family knew about him, the rest didn't. The thirteen-year-old didn't want his Cybertonian brother to spend a whole two days in vehicle mode, not wanting him to get cramped up. It was very considerate, but Bumblebee missed him.

Watching the blue femme casually walk in, he thought of the perfect opportunity to cause some mischief. Placing the medicine ball down, he silently snuck up behind Arcee and easily threw her over his shoulder, "Bee!"

"Come on, Arcee, I'm bored," The former scout whined, throwing her up in the air like a father would a child, "I need to do something."

"Bee, my tanks."

Bumblebee quickly caught the femme and placed her down, "Aw, sorry, 'Cee."

Holding onto her abdomen, Arcee gave him a weak smile and patted his arm, "Cartoons?"

"Not the same without Raf." He huffed, while sitting back down and grabbing the medicine ball again.

Arcee offered her friend a sympathetic smile, patting his shoulder before heading to her room. Poor mech; he had become so used to human activities that he didn't know what to do with himself. Cybertronians were used to down time, usually taking those moments to reflect and relax. It was usually considered a gift, to have a clear processor; but Bumblebee was so used to the fast lifestyle Earthlings glamorized that he wasn't sure what to do when things were mundane.

While she and Jack usually hung out when he was around base, she saw that he was consumed with Rosie and Knock Out. It didn't bother Arcee, in fact, she was happy that he was getting along again with the cyborg femme and realizing that the vain doctor wasn't all that bad. Besides, it allowed her time to grab a little high-grade. She knew if she brought it out that the former Con would be on her in seconds.

Punching the code in for her room, she waited for the door to slide back before entering. The door closed and she soon turned on the lights, only to see Starscream sitting on her berth. Unlike the last time he had snuck in, there was no excitement. No seductive teasing. No scaring her into thinking she was under attack. Something was wrong and she was worried.

Even more so by the way his legs dangled off the side and his body seemed slumped over in depression. Arcee frowned at the way his wings drooped, knowing something was truly bothering him. He knew she had entered, but he seemed too down to even greet her. It was so unlike the seeker.

With a frown on her face, the blue femme carefully approached the silver mech. Seeing him remain still, she took it upon herself to sit next to him and wait for him. Her hands stayed on her own lap. She wanted to give him to opportunity to talk at his own pace, not wanting to pressure him in any way.

"Arcee…I wish to get something off my chest," Picking his helm out, his red optics looked over to the femme, seeing her waiting for him patiently, "I…I have been seeing other femmes behind your back."

Arcee held any judgment she had within, instead simply asking, "Why?"

Hanging his helm once more, he painfully admitted, "Because of my own insecurities."

"What are you insecure about?"

Clenching his long fingers, he looked at her nervously for a moment before looking off at nothing in particular, "I have not interfaced with any of them. I go to bars…find a femme, talk to her, and then leave. And they have only been seeker femmes…"

Arcee nodded her helm slowly, gently asking again, "Why?"

"I am a seeker and as a seeker we are much different than other Cybertronians. We have different energy fields, different cultures, and I only yearned to spend some time with my own kind," Starscream sighed, while looking over to the femme he cared for, "It is not your fault. It is mine. I should have told you how utterly alone I felt."

"Does it bother you that I'm not a seeker?"

Shaking his helm, Starscream finally took a hold of her hand, which looked so small compared to his long fingers; "Not at all. You are very special and dear to me. I have never felt a connection so deep than I have with you. No one has nursed my soul like you have and it kills me that I have not been honoring you. I have been foolish in not being honest with you."

Lubricant became hitched within her optics, quickly turning her helm away so he couldn't see. It did not mean that he couldn't hear the whimper come out of her lips, his free hand reaching over to gently brush away any tears that had fallen with his thumb. There was such a poetic touch to his words and the hurt was evident; it struck her to the very core.

"It's because of the language of the wings, isn't it?"

Starscream's helm instantly snapped up, his optics firmly focused on her as he asked, "How did you know?"

Arcee turned her own helm back around, offering him an understanding smile, "After that night…when you tried to touch my winglets and I turned you down, I had a sense you weren't happy about it. I did research after that. I wanted to say something, but I didn't want to push you. I had read that it was important to let a seeker explain it."

Gulping, Starscream nodded before looking away. A reassuring squeeze to his hand warmed his spark, though; he still felt guilty, "I have been a fool keeping it from you…I was afraid. I didn't mean for it. I was just…I didn't want it to be used against me."

"I would never do that."

"I know."

Arcee smiled. They were still learning in their relationship to open up and not be afraid. Every day they strove to help each other, but some things took longer than others did. She was not mad that Starscream had sought out seeker femmes to talk to. They were going to make mistakes in their journey and the fact that he had stopped himself from interfacing had told her that he had grown. She knew that was bothering him was not the physical, yet demons trapped within him from so many years of making a monster out of himself and becoming victim to cruelty.

"Will you teach me the language of the wings?" Arcee finally asked.

Starscream's optics went wide. She saw within them were shock, fear, and excitement. His wings twitched at the possibility of getting attention, but his body was rigid with worry. Too many times his sensitive parts had been used against him. Whether it was Megatron grasping them in punishment or Soundwave using them to force him back in line, he had not had a positive experience since he was married.

Part of the fear was turning his back to someone. Already he was at a disadvantage. But, the look in Arcee's optics told him to trust her and so he did. Fear still stung at his spark, but the hope that he could save his relationship was strong as he gently scooted back and positioned himself on his stomach.

Arcee took a moment to admire his wings. She had never put too much thought into what adorned a mech or femme's back before. So many of them had tires, winglets, or door panels that they really just seemed like decoration. Personally, she knew touching her own meant nothing and at times, she actually found them bothersome.

When she had found out that it was different for seekers, she then became interested. Knowing that there were sensors all over made her admire his wings. They were so wide and beautiful that she found herself entranced by them. What she had read informed her that it was not only a means for sexual stimulation, but also relaxation and if not tended to a seeker could become quite volatile. It explained for a lot of his anger and she began to feel sorry that he had have felt alone for so long.

It was such a new thing for her that she felt like a virgin about to set optics upon her first phallus. But, she also felt a warmth running through her spark. From what she had read, a seeker rarely spoke about the language of the wings to non-seekers. It made her feel special that he was trusting enough to tell her, even if he was afraid.

Starscream's body stiffened as her legs swung over to straddle his hips and gently sit on his lower back. Placing her hands on his sides, she reassured, "I'm not going to hurt you."

Optic lids closed, the silver mech nodded while shakily instructing, "Now…start at the base on the inside, fan your fingers out and slowly run them – oh Primus." Starscream grit his denta in attempt to suppress a moan.

Arcee had hardly made it way half up his wings when she felt his lean body writher under her. Wide optics, she looked down at him with surprise. He was so sensitive and so responsive to her touches. She had never felt like she had had so much control over someone before and she understood then why he had been so hesitant to tell her.

Trying his best to suppress a gasp, Starscream praised, "Yes…that…just keep – yes, going. T-The point is to _feel. _Be in touch with them. There are no real instructions. You close your optics and just let instinct guide you."

Arcee understood why seekers would be more adept than other Cybertronians. It was not instinct for them, but as she closed her optic lids and smoothed her hands along the planes of his wings she felt in touch with him. It was such an intimate act. The pads of her fingers could feel every sensor underneath and every shiver as a result. Energy seemed to be vibrating through her arms, radiating from his body. It was positively intoxicating and incredibly intense.

As her hands rubbed against clusters of sensitive nodes, she felt the seeker convulse under her. Arcee's fingers on her right hand were dug around the tip of that respective wing, when she heard an all too familiar sound gravel from deep within his vocalizer. Had he really just overloaded?

"I'm sorry…that doesn't always happens. It's just been a long time." Starscream apologized quite embarrassed.

Smiling, Arcee continued her admiring of his wings, "No, it's fine. I'm glad."

Starscream smiled in content, closing his optic lids and allowing himself to relax more. With an intense overload out of the way, he was free to simply lay and enjoy the ministration. Primus, how utterly relieved he felt. A huge weight seemed to be lifted off his spark and if he were human, he'd finally be able to breathe again.

Then feeling unsure once more, the seeker cautiously pondered, "Arcee, I was wondering…one day, possibly…would you consider marrying me?"

"One session and you're ready to propose?"

Starscream chuckled at the teasing; how pleasant it was to hear her cool and calm joking. Mindlessly tapping a talon against the berth, he simply mused, "It was something I have been musing over. When two Cybertronians are dating the subject of marriage is always in the back of our minds. We connect in such a deeper way than humans do. They figuratively bond, while we literally do so. And I…well; I suppose I find myself wondering…if you feel the same way? It was why I was so hesitant about telling you about the language of the wings."

"Why one day? Why not today?"

Optics wide, Starscream propped himself up on his elbows. Arcee lifted so he could roll over under her, so he was lying on his back. The blue femme eased her body against his, his hand instinctively resting on the small of her back. The sultry look in her vibrant optics nearly left him speechless, though; looking at her with concern.

"Arcee, now? It would not be proper…bonds like this have not been manually performed since the Golden Age. There would be no ceremony – no official minister. It certainly wouldn't be traditional."

"Who says I'm one for tradition?" Arcee spoke in a soothing tone, "I don't need that. What I need is whom I love. As long as we're married who cares how it's done? I've been unhappy for so long, I don't want to wait anymore."

Starscream frowned. Not because he was upset by what Arcee said, but because he did not see himself as worthy of her adoration, "I am not sure if I can offer you what every femme deserves. My spark is scarred. I had difficulties my first marriage. What if it does not take?"

Shrugging simply, Arcee insisted, "You'll still be my spark mate."

Starscream's face was a frenzy of emotions. The kindness and love that flooded his being was unbelievable and he felt that complete sensation almost every being sought after. Complete and untainted love. He was touched by the sincerity of Arcee's words and the simplicity of her feelings. As if, it was simply logical.

There was a certain sense of vulnerability that was brought to the situation. All emotions and thoughts were exposed. What were either of them to do with them? Trap them inside like they usually did? After all, it was so much easier to put on a brave face rather than admit how wonderful it felt to be so open.

Starscream decided he no longer wanted to hide from Arcee. He was exposed and he would find strength in it. No longer would he keep himself inside a shell. There was no need. He wanted to let it all go. He wanted them both to live with no restrictions. He was tired of living life _half-assed. _

Reaching up he brushed his thumb across her cheek and brought her helm down to push their lips together in exploding passion. It wasn't eagerness from the physical, yet the discovering of such unhinged love. Nothing was holding them back. Their demons were being fought away and destroyed.

It dawned on him that this femme who was fiercely loyal to her family would do anything for them. Her spark was too big for her own good and she put all others before herself. She was the most real Cybertronian he had ever met. He wanted to hold her and honor her and let her know she was not alone. That it wouldn't be just her taking care of her heart anymore

"You can trust me with your spark." She whispered.

_My redemption. My savior. My Arcee._ "You are not alone."

Nodding, Arcee whispered, "I know."

Running his hands along her shoulders, he looked up at the beautiful femme on top of him. His red optics drank in her image and he could feel how right the moment was. Reaching his fingers up to her chest, he asked, "Do you take me as your husband?"

"Yes. Do you take me as your wife?"

Starscream nodded, "Yes."

The two looked at each other for a moment. Their pause was not a result of uncertainty, rather joy of the moment. They were about to marry themselves. It was a beautiful thing to watch two Cybertronians spark merge. Such a lovely array of blinding light, truly bringing two beings together. It was a kind of closeness that was special to their species, as Primus designed it that they weren't meant to be alone.

Arcee watched in amazement, as Starscream reached up to the femme's spark chamber. Her soul nuzzled towards his touch, the plates sliding to reveal the very core of her being. It was so bright and vibrant that the seeker found himself in awe. He needed to remind himself of what they were doing, so he could set the commands to reveal his own spark.

Their optics locked and their fingers intertwined, as their chests pressed against each other. In an instant, their sparks were merging, sending a beautiful surge of energy throughout both. Their eyes opened wide and practically went wide, taken over by the powerful sensation. In a flash, they were becoming one person; engulfing each other's beings right away.

Arcee saw everything. The difficulty of his first marriage. The self-hatred. The hurt of the divorce. All the torture by the hands of Megatron. More self-hatred. And finally meeting her and the beginning of healing. It was the same for him, as he saw all the pain she had endured over the loss of her two partners.

Arcee felt herself being reborn. A happiness that she had not felt since before the war. She no longer felt cold and guarded. She felt trust and it was beautiful. Starscream sobbed with happiness. Their sparks merged so easily. So beautiful. They cried for each other and swam together, it was as if they were singing and completing them. He felt renewed and as if his optics were opened for the very first time.

As their sparks returned to their chambers with half of the other's, Starscream looped his arms around the femme and brought her close to him. He lovingly kissed her, overjoyed that he was able to merge so easily. Was this how Road Rage felt when she married Bumblebee? This overwhelming sense of bliss? As if this was who he was meant to be with all along?

Holding her helm within his hands, Starscream passionately promised, "I will treasure your spark so long as I live and I will never take you for granted."

Arcee felt the pulse of love thump through her core, making her smile more sincerely than she ever had before, "I guess we accomplished what we set out to do. We've healed each other."

"We have," He smiled, while caressing her cheek lovingly, "I am sorry if I am a tad sappy. Seeker." He offered with a sly grin.

Quirking up an optic ridge, Arcee cunningly teased, "Is that going to be used as an excuse for everything?"

Starscream chuckled, as he swiftly pinned his now wife underneath him, nuzzling the crook of her neck, "You will simply have to find out."


	20. Chapter 20

TC Stark: Okay! This is a pretty long chapter, because well a lot goes on in it lol This is the second the last chapter, as the next will be an epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this one. I feel like it wraps the trilogy up. I've loved writing these characters and the story. This is a trilogy, but I'm not ruling out little one-shots in the future, so stay tuned. I will be working on a different story after this, but this by far is my favorite trilogy. Nothing has come easier to me before than these characters. I'm so glad you liked the Starcee last chapter, so I can only hope you like all the heart feltness this chappie!

Disclaimer: I only own Road Rage, Rosie, and Leftie. I'm so sad ;_;

Chapter Twenty

"Sir, do you think it's wise to make that move?"

Optimus chuckled at Ultra Magnus; his face was stone cold and yet there was a ruefulness to his voice. Nodding, the Prime reassured, "I am positive this is the one that will change everything."

_Checkmate. _The commander sighed in defeat, "Excellent strategy."

One particular day Ultra Magnus had decided to join Optimus Prime in the leader's basement quarters to play something akin to chess. Cybertronian style of course. The pieces themselves were about Raf's height and the board resembled something seen on Star Trek. While the military commander was older, the younger mech had an excellent teacher in Elita One. Only she seemed to be able to beat him and that was not always the case.

Sighing, Ultra Magnus was already setting up for another game, "Best two out of three, Optimus?"

"I would like that, commander."

Optimus smiled, as the two large mechs began a new game. While Ultra Magnus was stoic and very business oriented, he did enjoy intellectual activities to pass the time. And the Prime was really the only one who understood him and would entertain the other's idea of fun. All in all, it was a game of wits and brought out the competitive nature every being held, only in a civil way.

As he was about to make a move, the door to his office pinged and upon permission Jazz walked in. Seeing the two highly decorated figures in the room, the saboteur saluted, "Sirs."

"At ease," Ultra Magnus commanded, "State your business."

"I was here to request an audience with Optimus, but I can come back later."

Shaking his helm, the commander stood, "A meeting with our Prime is more important than a game of chess," Optics shifting to the board, he then added shortly, "Don't touch."

As Ultra Magnus left the room, Jazz's visor optics scanned the board and found an opportunity to sabotage his end of the game. However, before he was able to do anything, Optimus lightly warned, "Jazz."

Sheepishly grinning, the black and white mech sat down with an uncommitted shrug, "Old habit."

Optimus chuckled and shook his helm, as he asked, "What can I do for you today, Jazz?"

"I would like for you to marry me." He came out with it. No use in beating around the bush.

Feeling touched, the larger mech nodded, "I would be honored. Who to?"

"Prowl."

"I was wondering when you were going to admit your relationship with him."

Optics wide, Jazz was shocked, "Really? Ah man, Prowler is gonna kick himself. Been keeping this thing a secret for many years."

Warmly smiling, Optimus explained, "I am a Prime. In a way, you are all my children. I can feel when two are in love. But, I have known Prowl for a long time and it was not my place to say anything, when he was so guarded."

"Yea, Prowl gets like that," He shrugged, "Guess then you know we're already spark bonded."

Optimus smiled once more, "Yes, I could feel it. I would be happy to give you the proper ceremony I'm sure he wants."

Jazz smiled in undying gratitude, "You don't know how much this means to us, Optimus. You've been family to us. We would lay down our lives for you a thousand times over. Nothing would mean more to us than you marrying us."

"Jazz, it is I who would lay down my life for you."

The overwhelming sense of love charged through the saboteur's body. He made sure to send the waves over to Prowl, so he could rest easy at work knowing Optimus supported them. Smiling, Jazz made sure to add, "So, here's the interesting twist. Remember that little femme Leftie?" Upon him nodding, the other mech continued, "She's gonna be joining us."

Looking at his long time trusted comrade curiously, Optimus pointed out, "A trine? I don't believe I have performed one before."

"I know, Optimus, but she's a part of us. We love her and she loves us. She came into our lives and we know the three of us are meant to be joined together. We are all pieced together and it wouldn't work having any of us missing from the equation." Jazz insisted, knowing his Prime would understand.

Nodding, Optimus smiled in understanding, "Sometimes it is not two sparks that become one, but rather three. Primus brings us together in that way. If she makes you and Prowl complete, I will be gladly join her with you two. I cannot imagine the pain it has caused you to keep your relationship a secret. It is time to rejoice."

Jazz could tell Optimus was speaking of him and Elita One. So many years had passed before the Prime had allowed himself to bask in the love he always held for the pink femme. He was not free from being frightened, but fear was only hindering his own happiness. Everyone could see how rejuvenated he was since he had taken the chance and the saboteur only wanted the opportunity to feel the way he did.

There was a smile of true happiness on the mech's face, as the two stood up. Optimus placed his hand down on Jazz's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "Would a week from now work? I would like some time to look into trine ceremonies."

"Of course, Optimus, just thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

Ultra Magnus was happy to resume his game with Optimus, taking Jazz's place once the saboteur left. All of Team Prime was in the hanger that evening, participating in their usual activities. All except Arcee, who was spending time on Cybertron with her now husband. They had decided to keep their living arrangements as in since they were bonded and distance could not diminish their connection.

Jazz grinned at the sight. He loved seeing everyone having fun. Bulkhead and Miko were rocking out in a corner, Knock Out and Road Rage were playing some high-grade drinking game, and Smokescreen, Rosie, and Jack were rooting Raf and Bumblebee on. Ratchet had created a remote control big enough for the mechs, since they had expressed the want to be able to play video games with their human friends.

Giving out a light whistle, Jazz waited for everyone to stop and give him their attention, "That means you." He lightly scolded Ratchet.

The medic grumbled and set down his tools, to give the saboteur his attention. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins, as he announced, "Alright, guys, just wanted to come here and invite ya'll to mah wedding."

Knock Out and Road Rage smirked at each other knowingly; as Bumblebee perked up, "Jazz! Who are you marrying?"

"Prowl," Once again the only two who knew nodded at each other, before Jazz added, "And Leftie."

There was a simultaneous unspoken inquiry between the humans, who were not aware that Cybertronians could marry more than one. Ratchet shot them a look, before speaking under his breath, "I'll explain later."

"Whoa, didn't see that coming," Knock Out's red optics widened in amazement, before declaring, "Though, I'm certainly proud that you've gotten that stiff to allow you to say something."

"Yes, it's most marvelous. You will be a wonderful trine." Road Rage smiled, while giving him a light applause.

Jazz knew everyone would react positively and that they had nothing to fear. Their friends would love them no matter what and besides, there was nothing to be ashamed of. Soon, Bumblebee was running towards his good friend and throwing his arms around the other mech, "Jazz, I'm so happy for you. This is great news! When's the wedding?"

"A week from now. Hope all ya'll can make it," Winking down, he added, "Even the humans can come."

"Sweet! Another trip to Cybertron!" Miko excitedly shouted.

* * *

All the humans were in fact present for the ceremony one week later. Of course they were in oxygen suits, but just as they were there for Bumblebee and Road Rage, they'd witness the trine marriage as well. It would be something special for all of them, since almost none of them had ever seen one occur.

The black and yellow mech smiled, as he took a look around at the gathering. Unlike their own wedding, which was outside, this one would be performed inside one of the newly constructed temples. It was beautifully decorated – who knew Wheeljack could actually make something look so delicate and graceful?

Fingers intertwined behind her back, Road Rage took a look around and commented, "Lovely, isn't it?"

"It is," Bumblebee agreed, before looking down at his wife, "But, I loved our wedding."

Road Rage gave him a sultry look, while gently touching his cheek with his silver hands, "As did I."

The former scout smiled, as he brought his wife in to gently kiss her lips. The act only lasted a moment, as he brought her attention to another couple walking in. The black armored femme turned to see Arcee and Starscream entering the temple. He looked significantly more relaxed than they last time she saw him and no one could miss the radiant glowing of her skin.

The married couple approached the seeker and the femme, Arcee casually pointing out, "Can't believe Wheeljack had a part of this."

"Yes, does seem hard to believe that a Wrecker could have such refine tastes." Starscream agreed.

Before anyone had, a chance to say anything else, Bumblebee practically threw his arms around Arcee and lifted her high in the air, "Oh, Cee, congratulations!" He excitedly squeezed the femme, before placing her down to move onto the seeker, "And congratulations to you, Starscream! You know this makes you family now, right?"

Frozen, Starscream gawked in confusion at the openly affectionate gesture, "Uh?"

"Oh, Starscream, don't act so oblivious. We know. And I would also like to extend a congratulations to the both of you." Road Rage smiled.

Embracing the other femme, Arcee curiously asked, "How did you know?"

When the former scout finally released his hold on Starscream, the seeker sighed loudly in relief as he groaned, "Of course she felt it. I'm sorry, darling, unfortunately there's no getting rid of that small strand."

"No, I don't mind, she'll let me know if you do anything wrong."

Of course, Arcee was teasing, but it brought out a laugh from Bumblebee and a victorious smirk from Road Rage. Starscream sighed, of course, he should have known. Bumblebee smiled though goodheartedly and asked, "Wanna stand with us?"

Starscream eventually nodded and took a hold of his wife's hand, while following the other couple. Road Rage looked back behind her shoulder and gave him a sincere smile, to which he returned. He was proud that the two of them could find happiness after their tragic divorce. They were both finally where they were meant to be and upon seeing how Bumblebee lovingly held onto the other femme's hand, he knew he finally had what his ex-wife did. There was no need to be bitter, because he was at peace with Arcee.

Elita One was waiting for the group to join her in the circle surrounding those to be wedded. The pink femme was smiling proudly at Optimus, who couldn't have looked happier to be performing the ceremony for two of his most trusted soldiers. As well as the little femme who stole their sparks.

The mechs in the room all gave Prowl a reassuring nod, who stood still and stoic. He was treating the ceremony with respect and honor, which everyone could only admire. Knock Out and Bumblebee wordlessly encouraged Jazz, while Leftie happily waved over to the humans. Oh, she just wanted to lift that Raf right up!

Smiling at all those before him, Optimus began, "We are here to join a trine together. The love between three is just as pure as the love between two. They stand as a unit and that makes them no different than a marriage between only two. A trine needs love and understanding to be a constant. They must always communicate freely and listen to their partners' needs. They must never treat one mate better or worse than the other. Do you three agree to always love and honor each other?"

Bumblebee squeezed Road Rage's hand and sent love through their bond. Starscream did the same, as all three nodded and agreed. In ancient Cybertronian culture, trines were not thought of as any different as other marriages. They were just as well respected and accepted. Primus sometimes gave them all they wanted in one other being, while he meant for other units to share their sparks with more than just one other.

Jazz and Leftie smiled at Prowl, as the three were instructed to commence with the bonding. Their hands all interlocked with each other, forming a triangle. It was not the time for words; they had said them all before. Rather, it was time for their spark chambers to open and with a reassuring squeeze, they all pressed forward so the three could simultaneously merge.

Even though the two mechs had merged before, it was much more intense this time around. It was as if their sparks were calm and free to fully engulf each other. And with the addition of the pure energy coming from Leftie, they felt as if their knees were about to give out. It was such a beautiful array of feelings and love, showing all of them how connected they were. How loved they were by every member of the trine.

Leftie was crying. She felt so touched by the love that was sent to her by the two mechs. And she was in awe by the love the two had for each other. It was a relationship that spanned thousands of years and it was the first time Prowl could feel free to show his love. It was a proud moment for the other two and they all felt a part of one spectacular unit.

The love between the three was enough to make those who weren't bonded like Optimus and Elita One, and Knock Out and Rosie to smile at each other. It was so strong that it practically washed over the temple and touched everyone that was standing before them. Even the humans couldn't escape the surge of positive energy.

When the three sparks finally merged into each other they spread back to their respective chambers. Each member then had a combined spark of the three residing within them. They weren't alone, rather part of a group. And it was the most beautiful, warming feeling. It was indescribable.

The group barely heard Optimus pronouncing them a trine, when Prowl brought the other two closer to them. The two mechs ducked down so their lips could connect at the same time. The display caused the crowd to applaud, but when they each individually kissed every member, the others cheered.

Pulling Leftie closer, Jazz spoke only to them, "Thank you for giving me this love."

"Thank you for bringing me into this love." The femme whispered, closing her optic lids and holding the small red glass that protected her spark, once the two sent pulses of love through the bond.

Prowl swallowed his emotions, bringing the other two closer. His arm wrapped around Leftie and held onto Jazz's arm, resting his forehead against his husband's. His other hand grabbed onto his wife's and he whispered his gratitude, "Thank you for giving me life."

Leftie wanted to sob at the beautiful sincerity of her husband's words, grinning up at them. It was then that Optimus came up to them and placed his hands on the two mechs' backs, "Congratulations."

"Yes, that was beautiful, so beautiful," Elita One placed a hand over her own spark chamber, looking lovingly up at Optimus as he pulled her close to him, "In Earth customs a guest usually offers a gift to a married couple. I thought I'd let you know that the request for adoption has been approved," Looking at everyone else, she smiled, "Starting next week, any Cybertronian can apply to adopt a sparkling and raise them as their own."

Leftie let out a squeal, bounding towards the taller femme and throwing her arms around the senator, "Thank you! Thank you!"

"The start to a new beginning." Optimus smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

TC Stark: Alright, ladies and gents, here it is. The last official chapter of this story. And the trilogy. I have to admit, I'm a bit sad. I've loved these characters and stories and it's like wow it's stopping? But, you know what they say…all good things must come to an end. And I always want to end on a high note rather than beating a dead horse. Thank you everyone who have encouraged me and loved these characters. Thank you, I love you all and I hope to hear from you with the next installment in life. I can not say thank you all enough. Seriously, it always sucks saying goodbye. Love you guys!

Disclaimer: I only own Rosie, Road Rage, and Leftie.

Chapter Twenty One

**Epilogue **

It had been a few weeks since the trine marriage. It had been a beautiful wedding and a lovely reception. Elita One had surprised them by letting them know that the request for adoption had been approved. That meant that every Cybertronian could go through the process of adopting a sparkling and raising said child as their own. It brought extreme happiness to Leftie, who only wanted the younglings to have a proper home.

It was something to consider for all the couples. Bumblebee had asked Road Rage if she ever considered having children with him and with the bill passed, they could actually fulfill that want. The thing was that for couples like them and Starscream and Arcee was that they were still relatively new, so they would adopt just not right away. Rumor around the base was that Optimus and Elita were actually in the process of adopting – their relationship had bloomed millennia before anyone else's and they didn't want to wait any longer.

With the subject of sparklings running rapid, everyone was looking at Knock Out and Rosie. It would be difficult to adopt a youngling, as the cyborg was still human sized. Ratchet had a suspicion that the red doctor was looking into splicing DNA and CNA, but really, the other medic had stopped paying attention to Knock Out's wild imagination.

Prowl knew that his family would be adopting soon. Leftie's life was surrounded by sparklings and Jazz was over the hill about the idea. The police officer was happy as well. As a Praxian, it was in his genetic code to want to protect. He had a husband and a petite wife to love and cherish, he would fiercely protect a child with all his being.

They would wait, to live as a trine for a little bit; but they wouldn't wait long. He didn't mind at all. Things were going smoothly. While spark merged, there was no need for second guessing. Their bond told them all they needed to know. They eased into married life quickly and upon moving all of Leftie's possession into their apartment, life seemed to make sense.

On that particular day, Agent Fowler had asked all of Team Prime who resided on Earth to be present. That left Starscream, Ultra Magnus, Elita One, Wheeljack, and trine on Cybertron. Not that any of them minded, since their concerns were their home planet; but those who called the blue planet their home were asked to be in the base that day.

"Alright, bots, you ready?" Agent Fowler smirked smugly, looking as if he had something up his sleeve.

The whole team nodded, as the humans tucked into their guardians' alt modes. Apparently, they were needed as well. Road Rage gave an over exaggerated bow as she transformed into her small jet and waited for Fowler to get in. Since she was the only one out of them who flew, they would be following her.

"Did Agent Fowler mention why we are all needed?" Ratchet asked, while turning his remote on so they could get back into the base.

Watching Smokescreen follow Bulkhead out, Optimus turned to his old friend, "He did not, but I have a feeling Road Rage knows."

The older medic huffed, while transforming into vehicle mode, "Of course she does."

Optimus chuckled, as he followed Ratchet out. They were all traveling in a straight line down the main highway in the middle of the desert in Jasper, Nevada. Road Rage was flying up ahead, while Arcee led the pack. For anyone watching high above it would have been a strange sight to see such an array of different models of cars, all with their own unique color scheme.

"You kept your lips shut about this meeting, right?" Fowler asked, not being able to contain the sly grin on his face.

"Me? Fowler, I'm hardly one for gossip." Road Rage's pouty voice feigned innocence, as she kept a steady pace.

After a ride that took about a half hour, the team arrived to the military hanger Road Rage usually met with the Secretary of State in. The large door slid up, so the vehicles could drive in and line up facing the government officials standing there. The black jet eased down, so the agent could step out.

"Michelle." Road Rage instantly greeted with a humorous smirk.

Agent Fowler joined his fellow humans atop the lift, smiling smugly, "Alright, team, no need to be shy."

Those humans who were there watched in amazement. They always did when the Cybertronians transformed into their humanoid forms. And since there were much more than there usually were during their meetings, they stayed silent and simply admired the shift. They had been so used to Road Rage, who though was taller than them; she was only fifteen feet. They had forgotten how much bigger these sentient beings could be, especially Optimus Prime.

The humans of Team Prime were standing on their best behavior. They were in front of some very powerful officials and though they were a part of Unit:E it was always within their power to deny the Cybertronians rights to their human friends. It was surprising how much they could mature in just a year, especially Miko.

"Impressive," The Secretary of State nodded, "We've never seen so many of you. I want to first and foremost thank you all for what you've done for our planet. And might I say, wow."

Was Michelle Vargas actually showing emotion? Agent Fowler blinked a few times, before shaking his head and introducing, "Everyone, I'd like you all to meet the liaisons between Team Prime and Unit:E with the American governments. These are the people Road Rage has been meeting with and the reason why we are making so much progress. Secretary of state Michelle Vargas, National Security Advisor Sean Cole, and Colonel Sam Stacker," Smirking, he waited for another man to join them. He was dressed incredibly well and was about a shade lighter than Fowler, "_And _United States President Owen Brown."

The whole group looked shocked, all except Road Rage who knew all along; as the president smiled warmly, "Thank you, all, for taking the time out to meet. I know I was supposed to meet with you sooner and I apologize. I hope it did not come off as rude. I am incredibly honored to meet you and have you on our planet. Thank you for calling Earth your home."

"Thank you, Mr. President, this is an honor." Optimus nodded.

"Ah, you must be Optimus Prime. Yes, everyone is talking about you. Thank you. And you have a great team. I would like to meet you all."

Agent Fowler smiled, while referencing, "These are the humans a part of Unit:E. The bots are their guardians and a vital part of Team Prime. I'd like you to meet Rosie, Jack, Miko, and Raf."

The president nodded, as the four smiled and saluted their country's leader. He had been briefed about the humans and how important their bond with the Cybertronians was. He had also been informed about the oldest of them had had a run in with the terrorist group MECH, so he was even happier seeing that the alien species had fought so hard to protect their friends.

"President Brown, I would like you to meet Team Prime," Optimus professionally began to introduce each member, who in return saluted when their name was called, "Our chief medic Ratchet, our head of science Knock Out, Commander Arcee, Ambassador to the People Road Rage, our stealth team Bumblebee and Smokescreen, and our Wrecker Bulkhead."

The president smiled, while saluting them as well. They all looked proud and pristine. Knock Out's paintjob of course looked better than anyone else's did, but they all looked great. Like a proud race. A team, who admired each other and worked well together. It was a good day to be in their presence.

As the team eased, the president smiled, "Thank you. It is wonderful to meet all of you. I look forward to our relationship in the future. I hope you understand that I may not always be able to be around, but you are all adults. Heroes. You don't need babysitters. And I've heard that the relationship you have has worked so far with Ambassador Road Rage and Secretary of State Michelle Vargas. And I hear Unit:E is working out. We won't ask you to get involved with our wars; we just want to live together. I promise to never break the trust we have built and hopefully one day they whole world can know you. There may be times we ask for help, as I heard you have agreed to assist with recovery mission or transporting, but I will never force you."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Optimus smiled, "I value our relationship."

"Mr. President, you're being a tease." Road Rage purred, drawing out almost every letter she spoke.

Chuckling, the powerful figure nodded, "Yes, it is wrong for me to hold out. There is another reason why I wanted to meet with you all. As my gratitude for all you have done and the fact I hear it has gotten a bit cramped in the base you live in, I have decided to have a bigger, more comfortable living arrangement is in order. We would love your input for the décor, but it's in the works that a larger base will be built in Jasper, as I know you have ties here. We have already picked out a mountain large enough to build what would be an equivalent to a hotel. There will be rooms, leisure areas, a laboratory for your science division, and anything else you think you'd like."

"A bar." Knock Out immediately requested.

"A recording studio!" Miko shouted.

Chuckling, Optimus nodded, "That would be unbelievably generous of you. We do not wish to use your money like that?"

The president smiled, "It's the least we can do. And in fact, much of it will be donations as our allies have agreed it's what you deserve."

Mouth wide open, Ratchet incredulously gawked, "By the All Spark, I can't believe it. Will we actually have our…our own little city? Are you sure?"

"Yes, you deserve it."

Jack and Miko hugged each other, overjoyed. Rosie and Knock Out exchanged winks and Bumblebee reached down to bring Raf up for an embrace. It was unbelievable to think that they were going to get so much. Everybody in the room was smiling, with Agent Fowler looking quite pleased with himself.

With Raf perched on his shoulder, Bumblebee pulled Road Rage into his body. His family was complete. He had a wife, a little brother, a new home, and soon they'd have a sparkling to adopt. His hands held the lithe femme close, while smiling, "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Good things come to those who wait," Road Rage smile, while touching her hands upon her husband's cheeks and winking at Raf, "And those who are deserving."

"How long did you know?"

With playful shrug, she coyly cooed, "It's been thrown around for some time. But, I couldn't ruin the surprise."

Holding Raf and Road Rage close, the former scout smiled, "I have everything I've ever wanted and more."

Jack walked over to Arcee, with a smile, "Wow, you guys will be moving, huh? You know, in the design maybe we can have an arcade?" He teased.

"Big enough for me to kick your aft," The blue femme winked, while looking up at Optimus, "I can't believe this is real."

"We have lost much, but gained much. But, Primus rewards those who never lose faith in hope," Smiling, he added, "Not many are fortunate enough to have a home, we have two. And we have been given a second chance to live life to the fullest."


End file.
